


Summer School

by dracko



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Homophobic Language, Language, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 78,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracko/pseuds/dracko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam squinted as he read the instructions on the side of the box.  He’d never dyed his naturally ginger hair before, and deciding to do it the day before the end of his senior year was no coincidence.  It was meant to be a statement, as was the uncharacteristically edgy outfit he had bought for the occasion.  Tomorrow he was going to walk into that school for the last time, no longer the timid theater geek that got pushed around (despite his size) and called names by every jock in the school.  This time he would be a dark and confident force with a “don’t fuck with me” attitude to match.  He was going to leave that school as Adam…the real Adam…and he was scared shitless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam squinted as he read the instructions on the side of the box. He’d never dyed his naturally ginger hair before, and deciding to do it the day before the end of his senior year was no coincidence. It was meant to be a statement, as was the uncharacteristically edgy outfit he had bought for the occasion. Tomorrow he was going to walk into that school for the last time, no longer the timid theater geek that got pushed around (despite his size) and called names by every jock in the school. This time he would be a dark and confident force with a “don’t fuck with me” attitude to match. He was going to leave that school as Adam…the real Adam…and he was scared shitless.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

He got up early to get ready for school. The last day of senior year, most people would have just said ‘fuck it’, slept in, and then thrown on some sweat pants at the last minute. But Adam had other plans for the day, and his appearance was a key factor, so he began the beauty routine he had practiced the night before.   
Looking in the mirror, he gave his hair a once over. His ginger hair was now stained a permanent shade of blue/black. Adam was pleased with the results of the dye job. The black suited him. He pulled out a wide barrel brush and began pulling his hair up and through the brush as he sprayed it with hairspray. Once he was satisfied with its gravity--defying height, he moved on to his face.

Adam had worn makeup before, but never outside of the theater. He had always enjoyed the look of dark rimmed eyes, but he had gotten ridiculed enough the past four years to never do anything to add to the torment. Thanks to the years of theater however, Adam had no problem lining and smudging his eyes into perfectly smokey blue pools. Not stopping there, he added a small amount of shimmering iridescent eyeshadow to the mix. It didn’t add any color, but it made his lids sparkle in the light. He finished his look with a thin layer of lip gloss. 

Adam gave himself a wink of approval in the vanity mirror before padding over to the bed to get dressed. The outfit he had bought was simple , yet edgy: black skinny jeans with a gray tee. The gray tee had an artsy tribal--meets--Ed Hardy design on the chest in black, and he also had a jacket to go over it. 

Once dressed, he put on his boots and looked in the mirror again. He didn’t even recognize himself. Yesterday he was a nerdy redhead in a sweater vest, but today he looked like a rock god straight off the stage. As for the look…mission accomplished. Only time would tell if his nerves would keep up and allow him to drive home his brand new persona as well. 

Adam took a deep breath and sighed. “Here goes nothing” he said to his reflection. He then turned and grabbed his book bag, heading for the door.   
~ ~ ~ ~ 

The bullying began immediately. Adam was on his way to first period English when James Johnson, resident asshole jock, stopped him. He was surrounded by his group of lemmings Denny and Eddie¸ two equally jerky jocks, and Susan, his slutty head cheerleader girlfriend.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” James said, the condescending smug tone in his voice thick. “Is the theater fairy playing dress up off stage?”

Adam turned his head to face away from James and his lemmings, but his efforts were in vain. Eddie came up alongside Adam’s other side and with his back against the lockers, he had nowhere to go. He was forced to stand there and listen to James’ biting words.

“Or is it something else?” James was now inches away from Adam’s face taunting him. Adam just rolled his eyes irritatedly and looked up at the ceiling. “I bet I know. Last day of school, why not pull out all the stops? New look to start a new life. I get it. Gotta look good for all the other little faggoty cocksuckers.”

Adam bit his tongue. As much of an asshole as James was, it was only first period. It was too early for an altercation, not to mention doing anything to risk staying in this hellhole any longer than necessary. Instead he just stared at James, giving his most convincing “I’m not intimidated by you” look, and hoping it was working. 

“That’s it isn’t it?” James said inching up into Adam’s personal space so closely that Adam could smell the stale coffee on his breath. “You are a fag?”

Adam cocked his eyebrow as if to say, “So what’s it to you?”

James pushed back off of the locker and out of Adam’s space. “ I thought I smelled dick on your breath.” James’ lemmings all began to laugh.

Every intelligent voice in Adam’s head was screaming at him to let it go. It was just James. Tomorrow James would no longer exist in Adam’s world, and neither would situations just like this one, but the one voice telling him to be reckless and ballsy was louder than all the others combined.

“You’re just jealous because it’s not your dick,” Adam retorted in a smooth, seductively snarky voice.

James’ jaw dropped. He was not expecting Adam to speak, let alone bite back. He quickly recovered. “Your fag ass wishes. My dick’s got a sweet little home right here,” James said as he took Susan’s chin and pulled her into a sloppy kiss.

“So does everyone else’s,” Adam said looking at his watch as if he were bored.

James let go of Susan and turned back to face Adam. The look in his eyes made Adam instinctively tighten his abdomen in preparation for the blow he knew all too well was coming.

It didn’t. Instead James just gave Adam an angry chuckle and began to walk away. After he had retreated about ten feet with his lemmings in tow, James turned back to Adam and said, “You’re lucky it’s the last day of school, Princess.”

Once James had turned the corner into Mrs. Perry’s room, Adam let out a large breath. “What the fuck?” Yes, today was supposed to be different, but up until the moment the words actually came out of his mouth, he wasn’t quite sure he would have the balls to go through with it. Telling yourself you’re going to be this new improved version of yourself is one thing. Actually doing it was scary and totally amazing.

Adam gave himself an inward smile as he entered English, and mentally patted himself on the back throughout the day each time he heard the faint whisper of his name on his classmates’ lips and saw the look of shock in their eyes.  
~ ~ ~ ~ 

Thirty minutes before the final bell of high school, Adam was called to the office. Not sure why he was there, he sat quietly in the chair next to Mr. Carpenter’s office. He hadn’t had any run-ins with James, so he was sure he wasn’t in trouble, but he still felt apprehensive being there. In the four years he’d been in high school, he had never been summoned to the office. Whatever it was must be important.

He had only waited about five minutes before the door to Mr. Carpenter’s office opened, and he was summoned in by the small, thin man. Mr. Carpenter had been Adam’s guidance counselor since freshman year, and Adam had always felt he resembled a student more than a teacher.

“Come in, Adam. Sit down,” Mr. Carpenter said, as he walked around his desk to seat himself. He opened the folder on his desk that Adam immediately recognized as his records. “How are you today, Adam?”

“Well,” Adam said softly, nerves creeping up his spine. “What did you want to see me for?”

Mr. Carpenter looked at Adam with a genuine and caring smile. It was strange to see. Most of the teachers in the school couldn’t cover up the fact that their smiles were forced, but not Mr. Carpenter. His smile was warm and Adam could see in it that Mr. Carpenter actually cared. “Well Adam, your records were brought to my attention today by Miss Grey, as she was finalizing senior transcripts. It appears we have a small problem with yours.”

“What kind of problem?” Adam asked curiously. His grades were all above average. He didn’t see where there could be a problem.

Mr. Carpenter turned a page and fingered his way down the page until he found what he was looking for. “As you know, to graduate high school, there is a minimum number of credits you have to complete. Miss Grey discovered today that you are missing one of those credits.”

Adam thought for a moment before what Mr. Carpenter had said sunk in. With a desperate tone in his voice Adam asked, “Does that mean I don’t get to graduate tomorrow?”

“Yes and no,” Mr. Carpenter said, with a smile that Adam assumed was supposed to come across as reassuring.

“Umm?”

“Yes, you will be able to participate in the graduation ceremony tomorrow,” Mr. Carpenter began to explain. “But you will have to attend summer school and earn the missing credit before you will be given your diploma.”

Adam slumped back in his chair with his arms crossed. The last thing he wanted to do was spend one more second in the very bane of his existence when he could smell freedom a mere five minutes away. He tilted his head back staring up at the ceiling as his thoughts swam. It sucked, yes, but it was only one credit. How hard could it be? Not to mention, summer classes were only half a day, which meant if he only had one class he would be out by 10:00 each morning . It wouldn't be that bad at all.

Adam brought his head back down so he was facing Mr. Carpenter. Feeling better about the situation, Adam said, “Ok, one class a day for half a morning for twelve weeks.”

“Well that went better than expected!” Mr. Carpenter said, pulling a packet out of a desk drawer and giving it to Adam. “Now about the schedule. Your class is actually on an accelerated schedule. It’s only six weeks, but you’re in class for six hours a day.”

Adam didn’t like the idea of six hour days, but figured it more than made up the time difference. “What class?”

“Shop.”

Adam cringed.

“It’s got three other people in the class, so one--on--one will be easier.”

“I’ll need it,” Adam said with a self deprecating chuckle.

Mr. Carpenter smiled his reassurance at Adam and said, “Shop’s not for everyone, I know. I struggled through it myself when I was your age. But don’t worry. It’s usually easier in the summer, and they bring in a Grad student to teach, so you won’t have to deal with grouchy Mr. Pittman.”

Adam relaxed a bit. Not having to deal with Mr. Pittman was a plus. Rumor around school was that Mr. Pittman kept a finger in formaldehyde on his desk to remind the students what happens when you don’t pay attention around a saw. Adam did not want to deal with that. 

With a sigh, Adam stood up from his chair and threw his book bag over his shoulder. “Okay. It is what it is. I guess I’ll make the best of it.”  
He smiled at Mr. Carpenter and turned to exit the office just as the final bell rang.

~ ~ ~ ~  
Graduation was a typical graduation. Parents lined the bleachers of the gym, and the graduating seniors marched down the aisles toward their seats while the band played Pomp and Circumstance. Adam was squished between Amanda Lacey, a quiet girl with curly brown hair and Evan Larry, the scary goth kid that despite his appearance had always been very nice.

The ceremony dragged on in the typical fashion- the principal’s speech, guest speakers, class president, class representative, and finally the valedictorian. The valedictorian’s speech was again typical, all the this--and--that about embracing tomorrow and leaving their childhoods behind.

Adam thought about that. His life was supposed to start now, start new leaving this place behind. But for another six weeks, he was stuck here, due to another person’s mistake. He was planning on spending his summer perfecting his new image and maybe squeezing in a visit to his BFF Dani who had graduated mid term and was already taking classes at the university. She and Adam had plans to find a cheap apartment on campus to both avoid the travesty of dorm living.

The progression came and went. While the other students received their diplomas, Adam received an empty case. The progression filed back to their seats as the band played, and then was followed by the vice principle’s speech.

Finally the class was announced. Adam almost missed it. He was so bored during the final speech he nodded off a bit and didn’t come to until he heard the crowd erupt, and noticed everyone on their feet. He pretended to throw his cap in the air (because gross who wants to get someone else’s sweaty cap), and hugged a few people as he made his way to his parents.

After many tears (from his mother) and pictures, Adam made it home in one piece. Alone in his room, he took a deep breath enjoying the silence. He had done it. He made it through graduation. No problems. Maybe summer school would breeze by just as easily?  
That thought continued to run through his head as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam squinted as he read the instructions on the side of the box. He’d never dyed his naturally ginger hair before, and deciding to do it the day before the end of his senior year was no coincidence. It was meant to be a statement, as was the uncharacteristically edgy outfit he had bought for the occasion. Tomorrow he was going to walk into that school for the last time, no longer the timid theater geek that got pushed around (despite his size) and called names by every jock in the school. This time he would be a dark and confident force with a “don’t fuck with me” attitude to match. He was going to leave that school as Adam…the real Adam…and he was scared shitless.

Adam woke up to the annoying buzzing of his alarm clock. He grumbled in irritation as he hit the snooze button. Today was day one of his six week sentence, and he was in no rush to get there. Unfortunately, he knew he had to be on time, so nine minutes later when the alarm began to buzz again, he rolled out of bed.

Unlike the last day of school, it only took about twenty minutes for Adam to get ready. He was keeping his new found fashion sense, but felt no need to put effort into it for a class that would probably leave him sweaty and grimy anyway.

After a quick breakfast and a stop for some much needed caffeine, Adam was on his way. He drove leisurely, sipping his coffee and listening to the radio. Adam had always found it relaxing to be in his car with just the sound of music to keep him company. It allowed hm to think or just let everything go. 

Today he had too much on his mind. He was remembering what Mr. Carpenter had told him about the class. Basics of shop. Hopefully that meant it wouldn't be anything too difficult since Adam wasn't very mechanically inclined. Mr. Carpenter had also mentioned that the class would only have four students, which was definitely a good thing. With a student teacher, depending on the teacher's personality, that could be a good thing too...or a bad thing. In his experience, student teachers were usually either too lenient, trying to be buddy--buddy with everyone or too strict, trying to impress the actual teachers.

Adam left his thoughts as he pulled into the school parking lot. It was empty with the exception of about half a dozen cars. The accelerated class was scheduled to start an hour before the regular classes, and Adam was about twenty minutes early. He suspected he was the first one there. 

His suspicions were confirmed as he walked into the darkened classroom. Adam's stomach sank as he turned on the light. The room was huge. The front of the room by the door was set up like a classroom with large tables that resembled a science lab. Along the front wall was the teacher's desk (noticeably lacking the severed finger), and a standard chalkboard. Beyond that was the work area equipped with all kinds of workstations. Adam didn't have the foggiest idea what any of it was with the exception of an engine that sat at one station. 

“This is not going to be fun,” Adam said to himself as he took a seat at the table closest to the teacher's desk.

It was a few minutes before the first person came into the room. A petite boy, who didn't look older than a sophomore plopped down at the middle table. He looked up at Adam and quickly shifted his eyes back down to his lap. “Bashful,” Adam thought and decided it best to leave introductions for later. 

Later came as soon as the next classmate entered. Adam turned to face the door as he heard a loud shriek.

“TAYLOR! I didn't know you were going to be in here!” the very loud girl with long red hair squealed. The girl was also petite and adorable in a little sister sort of way. She approached the boy named Taylor and gave him a suffocating hug. As she pulled back, she got a glimpse of Adam sitting in front of them.

“Oh, hi,” she said with a bubble gum smile. “I'm Allison, but call me Alli. This is Taylor.”

“Adam.”

“So looks like we're stuck with each other for the next six weeks. I'm so glad I chose to take this class during the summer. I hear it's so much easier,” Alli rambled as if they'd not only just met. 

“That's what I've been told,” Adam said, trying to be polite but not overly talkative.

“And there's only five of us.”

“Five? I was told four,” Adam questioned. 

Alli's face lit up as if she was telling some huge secret. Adam assumed it was a girl thing because Dani always did the same thing when launching into a story. “It was initially only four, but rumor is a senior failed and wasn't able to graduate without it so they had to come back and take it over the summer.”

Interesting...I wonder what senior. 

Alli continued to ramble about this and that for the next several minutes. She seemed like a pretty nice kid. Adam was enjoying her ramblings, but they were tuned out when Adam saw the next person walk through the door. 

He was small, almost waif like with striking blonde hair. As he approached and his face came into view, Adam saw his face, his features carrying an elvin beauty. He was wearing professional attire- slacks and a plain white button up with a blue tie, so he was obviously the student teacher. Adam let out a long, slow breath. Damn, this guy was gorgeous, not at all what Adam pictured as a shop teacher. The teacher looked up at Adam as he was settling into his desk and smiled. Adam turned a bright shade of red as he quickly averted his eyes to his lap. He was embarrassed that he had been caught staring.

After a few minutes of rummaging around at the desk, the teacher cleared his throat to get the class's attention. “Looks like we are still missing two of you. I'll give them about five more minutes, and then we'll get started.”

The teacher actually gave eight minutes. That is how long it took before the last two students showed up. Adam almost lost his breakfast when he saw who it was. Standing in the doorway, smug and dickish as ever, were James and his lemming Denny. Of all the students in the senior class to fail out of something, why did it have to be James? Denny he could handle. Adam even figured that next year when James was no longer around to influence him, Denny might actually mellow out some. But with James here, the next six weeks were going to be a nightmare. 

“Okay, now that everyone is here, let's get started,” the student teacher said with a warm smile. He walked around the front of the desk and sat down on its edge. “Today is going to be a laid back get to know you day and introduction to what will go on over the next six weeks. So to start, we will go ahead and introduce ourselves. Name, age, favorite food, and something interesting about you.”

A collective groan could be heard around the room.

“To break the ice, I'll go first. My name is Tommy Joe Ratliff. The school is okay with you calling me Tommy, by the way since I am not an official teacher. I am twenty four. My favorite food is tacos. I am in my second year of grad school, and interestingly enough, industrial studies have nothing to do with my major.”

“Then why are you teaching an industrial education class?” James asked, in a smart ass tone

Ignoring the obvious tone, Tommy answered, “It was my minor. I like to work with my hands. I still take classes when I can.”

James rolled his eyes, unimpressed. He turned to Denny mumbling something under his breath, acting as if Tommy was wasting his precious time.

Alli raised her hand, politely not blurting out like James had. 

“Yes, young lady.”

“What is your major if it isn't this?”

Tommy smiled warmly at Alli. “Music, actually. I play guitar. It is my passion. This I have as a backup plan just in case my music career doesn't pan out.”

On queue, James chimed in, again unable to keep his smart ass rude comments to himself. “You're saying if you don't make it as a musician, your back up plan is to be like a mechanic or something? Your parents must be proud.”

Adam wanted to punch James in the face for being such an asshole. Like James had any life goals. He'd be lucky to even get into college. Adam wasn't even sure that he had.

Tommy didn't miss a beat in answering James. He calmly answered. “Actually, yes, they are very proud. I graduated with a bachelor's degree and am now in grad school. And I was smart enough to realize that not all dreams come true, so I have a back up plan. I chose something I enjoy and can see myself enjoying as a career. So, yes, they are very proud, and so am I.”

Adam's jaw dropped. He had only known Mr. Ratliff...err Tommy (that was going to be hard to get used to) for fifteen minutes, and he had already rendered James speechless. Tommy's answer back to James oozed confidence and just the right amount of snark. That was exactly what Adam was striving for.

“Okay, enough about me,” Tommy said, getting control of the room back from James. He wasn't done with James though. Putting on his best smile, he continued, “Since you seem to like to talk, why don't you go next? Name, age, favorite food, interesting fact.”

James scowled. “This is fucking stupid.”

Tommy lost his smile for a brief moment. “Number one, I maybe a student teacher, but I am still a teacher. There will be no swearing in my classroom. Don't make me fail you on the first day. Number two, I know this is stupid, that is the point. This class is going to be tough enough being condensed down to six weeks. Everyone needs to do something stupid and ridiculous every once in a while to stay sane. Now, answers please.”

James rolled his eyes, making it known that he was not happy about the activity, but answered anyway. “James, 18, chili cheese fries, I have pins in my leg from when I broke it in 8th grade.”

“Interesting. Thank you, and chili cheese fries are delicious. Why don't you go next?” Tommy pointed to Denny who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Adam had observed over the years that Denny could talk a mean game in the halls, but froze in class when ever he had to speak in front of everyone.

Quietly, in almost a whisper, Denny answered. “Denny, 16, pizza, I'm an avid video gamer.”

Tommy gave Denny a smile. “Possible career choice?” Denny just shook his head. “Good field to get into. Who's next?” Tommy looked around, stopping on Alli and Taylor. “You,” he said, pointing to Taylor. 

Taylor blushed slightly, reaffirming Adam's initial impression that the boy was bashful. “I'm Taylor,” The boy said softly, but not as softly as Denny. “I'm 15, a sophomore. My favorite food is licorice, and I've been a dancer since I was old enough to walk.”

“Very nice. How about you? You look like you are dying to tell us about yourself.” Tommy giggled, yes giggled, at Alli who was literally bouncing in her chair.

With a huge smile plastered from ear to ear, Alli launched into her introduction. “I'm Allison, but I go by Alli. I'm 15, also a sophomore. I don't have just one favorite food, I have many actually, but I'll narrow it down.” Alli thought for a moment before answering. “I would say any type of hard candy, like Jolly Ranchers or something, and steak. I love steak, and...”

Tommy cut her off at steak, just to keep things moving. “Steak and Jolly Ranchers...got it. How about something interesting about you?”

Alli beamed. This was going to be awhile. “Well, I'm a singer. I've been competing in competitions since I was little. My mom takes me all over. I've won a few. I've gotten scholarships and stuff. This summer, now that I am old enough, My mom is going to take me to audition for that TV show American Idol.”

She was so excited, like a kid on Christmas morning. Adam smiled to himself. He'd never heard her sing. She would have been a freshman during the regular school year, therefore would not have been in any of the same classes with the upper classmen. Maybe before the class was over, she might sing for him. 

“I've seen that show. I'll make sure to watch for you,” Tommy said and Alli smiled big and bright. “Last, but not least,” Tommy said looking at Adam as he returned to his chair and kicked his feet up onto the desk. “The floor is yours.”

Adam looked in Tommy's direction and saw the student teacher smiling widely at him. For a split second, Adam thought he saw something else, something in the teacher's eyes that made his skin grow hot and his cheeks flush. He blinked and it was gone, so he couldn't be sure it had been there at all. Adam cleared his throat, hoping like hell his voice came out even and not like he was a timid child.   
“I'm Adam,” he said slowly with a pause. 

“Hi, Adam,” Tommy said sweetly.

“I am 17, which is also the interesting fact about me. I actually graduate after this class is over. I started school a year early.”

“That's interesting, Adam. That makes you ahead of the game.”

“Not really,” Adam huffed. “Because of some over sight, I got stuck here in summer school instead of graduating on time.”

Tommy dropped his feet to the floor with a thud and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk. He looked at Adam with a mix of sympathy and playfulness on his face. “It's not all bad. You'll still be 17 when the class is over, right?” Adam shook his head. “See, and if it weren't for the oversight, you would not have gotten to be privy to my awesome teachings.” Tommy took a bow at his desk.

Adam chuckled slightly. This class was going to be interesting, to say the least. 

“Favorite food?”

“Huh?”

“You forgot to tell us your favorite food?” Tommy said cheerfully.

“Oh, sorry,” Adam said forgetting, he had given his answers out of order. “My favorite food is...”

“*cough* Cock. *cough*” James mumbled out from across the room. Adam did not turn around, but could hear the snickers coming from James and Denny. He rolled his eyes and sunk down into his chair. He wanted so badly to turn around and put James in his place like he had the last day of school, like Tommy had done earlier in class, but the fight wasn't there. His confidence was still lacking, and in that moment all he wanted to do was run and hide. 

Tommy must have seen the torment in Adam's eyes, because when Adam made brief eye contact with him, he saw a moment of anger in Tommy's eyes. Tommy looked away from Adam and toward James. “Yes, I hear that it is quite delectable this time of year, but I don't believe that was what Adam was about to say. Adam? What were you going to say?”

Adam's breath caught in his throat. Is this guy for real? In a matter of an hour, he had rendered James speechless twice. By the look on James face, he would be speechless for quite some time. It was too soon to tell, but Adam was pretty sure he was already crushing on his gorgeous, bold, and outspoken student teacher.

“Ice cream.”

Tommy smiled at Adam, and he looked down at his desk, not wanting his teacher to see the flush in his cheeks. Tommy went on to explain the course, stating that it would be broken into 3 units: mechanics, wood shop, and metals. They would spend two weeks on each, taking a test at the end of each unit. He went over the rules of the classroom, as well as the times he would be available for additional help and open lab hours.

The class spent the last hour and a half filling out required paperwork and watching a safety video. As the bell rang, Tommy wished them all well and told everyone to be ready for a fun day tomorrow.

As Adam crossed the room to the door, he caught a glimpse of Tommy looking at him. Adam could have sworn he saw a flash of that same mischievous look he had seen earlier in his teacher's eyes. It had flashed so quickly he couldn't be sure. You're losing it, Lambert, he thought to himself as he left and headed for his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullying and Balls. Classroom banter

 

Day two found Adam putting more effort into his appearance. He stuck with jeans and a t-shirt (hey it was shop, no reason to dirty up anything he may want to wear again), but he added a small smudge of eyeliner to his lids and fluffed his thick black hair just enough that it looked like it was in a stratosphere of its own. He told himself he was doing it to keep up with his new and improved look, but the voice inside his head had a different story.

You're prettying up for Mr. Ratliff.

“NO I'M NOT!” Adam yelled at his reflection as he put the finishing touches on his hair. “I just want to look nice. There is nothing wrong with that.”

Don't lie, Adam. You like Mr. Ratliff. Admit it.

“I admit nothing.” Adam gave himself one last look in the mirror before gathering his things and heading out the door.

On the drive to school, Adam's stomach was uneasy the whole way. Not like he was becoming ill, but like he was anticipating something...something good. He didn't want to listen to the voice in his head, but he had to admit he was looking forward to seeing the brown eyed, blonde haired student teacher again. Adam could not stop thinking about the way Tommy had put James in his place not once, but twice! Not to mention, the second time was in Adam's defense. He also had to admit that it made him swoon a bit. And his eyes...Adam still wasn't sure what he had seen in Tommy's eyes yesterday, but it set his skin on fire.

No, Lambert, get a grip. It was nothing. You totally imagined it, Adam told himself as he pulled into the parking lot of the school. He did not need to be imagining all day that the gorgeous teacher was giving him looks. Class was going to be hard enough with the mental distraction. He took a deep breath to clear his head and headed into the school.

Adam plopped down in his seat and threw his bag on the table. First one as usual, he pulled out is iPod and began scrolling through his play list. Once he found the song he wanted, he put in his ear buds, turned up the volume, and closed his eyes. Class didn't start for another thirty minutes, so he had time to get lost in the music before the grueling day began. One of his favorite things to do to unwind was to tune out the world with music.

Three songs in, Adam nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. “Jesus!” he screamed, flailing backwards and almost falling out of his chair. He would have fallen on his ass if it weren't for the tight grip on his arm.

“Sorry...sorry...” Tommy said, trying to sound concerned, but at the same time holding back soft giggles.

Embarrassed, Adam ripped the ear buds from his ears and looked up at Tommy, anger glazed over his vision. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Adam smoothed out his t-shirt that had ridden up his torso exposing his freckled abdomen. Tommy was still choking on laughter, and when Adam looked back from his wrinkled shirt to complain about it, he caught where Tommy's eyes were focused. Now feeling self conscious along with embarrassed, he wrapped his arms around himself. “Really? You're laughing at me? Aren't you supposed to like...be encouraging our development or something...not openly laughing in our faces?”

Tommy backed away slightly, bringing his hand up to his mouth, clearing his throat. He gained his composure, and threw his hands up in surrender. Tommy had stopped laughing, but the smirk never left his face. Adam had to admit it was an adorable smirk. “Sorry. Really. I wasn't laughing at you. It was...cute how you jumped.”

“Cute?”

“Yeah. Your arms and legs went in four different directions,” Tommy began to snicker again. “You're so tall. You looked like an octopus.”

“An octopus?”

“Yes.”

“You're strange, Mr. Ratliff.”

“Please, Adam, It's Tommy. Mr. Ratliff is my father. So are we good here? No harm? Still friends?” Tommy asked giving Adam a megawatt smile.

Adam tried his best to look put off and offended, but quickly melted into a smile of his own. “We're good.”

“Good.” Tommy said. He patted Adam on the shoulder, his hand lingering maybe a little longer than necessary. Adam couldn't tell. It may have been Adam's subconscious getting the better of him, but maybe Tommy was just being nice in his own out-of-the-box way.

Or so Adam thought right up until the moment Tommy got back to his desk. Before sitting down, he turned his head back to Adam and said with a sly twist to his lips, “Natural redhead. Interesting.”

“Huh?” How the hell did he know that? His hair was too newly dyed to have roots and sure, he had freckles, but lots of non-gingers had freckles. Did he just pull that out of....then it flashed through his mind. Tommy was staring at his bare skin when his belly was exposed, and Adam has a small ginger trail of hair running from his belly button to his...

Adam sunk down into his chair, trying to hid the mortification on his face. He wished he would have left his hair natural and in his eyes, now if only to hid the blush in his cheeks. He looked up briefly at Tommy only to avert his eyes almost instantly. Tommy was staring at him intently through his long bangs, the same almost mischievous grin gracing his lips.

Adam felt the heat flooding his cheeks. Why was Tommy staring at him? Just like yesterday Adam saw the mischievous glimmer in his eyes. Today, however, there was no doubt it was there. It felt almost as if Tommy was flirting with him.

Yeah right. 24-17. Teacher-student. Do the math genius.

The voice of reason made sense, but Adam couldn't shake the feeling that Tommy indeed was flirting with him in a vague, subtle way. Adam shook the thought from his mind, trying to focus on class as the bell rang. It was going to be a long day, and he needed to pull it together and focus.

~ ~ ~ ~

Two hours later, Adam found himself hip to hip with his increasingly aggravating teacher, sporting on again off again wood, as he ironically learned about wood.

At the beginning of class, Tommy informed everyone that unit one would be wood shop. They would be building a birdhouse and making a gavel on the lathe, and if there was time, he would teach them some other tricks of the trade, if they were interested. He spent about an hour showing the class how to use the lathe and where to find supplies.

“Now to make everything a little easier and since we are on a time crunch, you are going to be working in pairs,” Tommy said. The class immediately began looking around at each other. James and Denny gave each other a nod, indicating their partnership, and Ally practically jumped on Taylor's lap to stake her claim.

Adam looked up in Tommy's direction and gave the blonde a halfhearted shrug of his shoulders. He was used to working on things alone. All through school, unless one his few close friends was in his class, he had done most things alone.

Tommy picked up on Adam's demeanor. He flashed Adam a look of understanding and then continued to speak. “I realize there are five of you, and by the looks of things, you've already decided on partners. So that means one of you gets stuck with me as a partner.”

“No way!” James barked from the back of the room.

“But I already chose Taylor,” Ally whined.

Tommy smiled in understanding. “I appreciate your eagerness, but we need to make things fair, so everyone choose a number between one and 100. Whomever is closest to the number I am thinking of will partner with me, and the others can pair off.”

Adam's other classmates bitched and moaned. Adam knew what Tommy was doing, and he appreciated the gesture, but there was no way he was going to risk getting paired with James for the next six weeks. Adam raised his hand slowly.

“Yes, Adam.”

“It's okay. If everyone has already chosen partners, I can work with you.”

Tommy gave Adam a questioning look. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Honestly, I can probably use the extra help anyway. It's not a problem.”

Tommy stared at Adam intently. Adam felt his cheeks turning red again under the scrutiny of those chocolate eyes. It was as if Tommy was searching his soul or something before he smiled and looked back to the rest of the class. “Alright. Now that that's settled, everyone get started. Adam if you want to head over to the lathe, I'll be there in a moment.”

Adam nodded his head and headed to the workshop to wait.

So Adam stood and watched Tommy, in his bright orange apron and safety glasses as he demonstrated how to shape an ordinary piece of wood into a handle. Adam only half paid attention, focusing mostly on Tommy's hands. They were long and lean, the pads of his fingers rough. Adam assumed it was a mixture of playing guitar and his obvious enjoyment in working with his hands. He briefly wondered what those rough fingers would feel like on his sensitive skin, but quickly pushed the thought from his mind when he felt a tightening at his zipper.

Adam's eyes moved up Tommy's arms until they stopped on his face. Tommy was zoned out, completely focused on what he was doing. His eyes were intent with a slight furrow to his brow, and he had his lips parted, his tongue out just a bit and curled over his top lip. Adam giggled, breaking Tommy's trance.

“What?” Tommy asked curiously.

Adam abruptly stopped giggling, feeling slightly embarrassed. “Sorry.”

Tommy stared at Adam for a moment as if gauging whether or not to leave it there or say something else. After a few moments, his gaze softened, and he smiled. “OK, your turn. Grab your wood.”

“Huh?”

Tommy just chuckled. “Your piece of wood. Over there. Time to see what you've learned so far.”

“Oh, yeah,” Adam said, turning his back to Tommy to hide the mortification that was written all over his face. He took a moment to gain his composure before turning to face Tommy again. He kept his head down, again wishing he had forgone the gravity-defying hairstyle so he could hide the blush in his cheeks. He placed the wood in the intimidating machine and turned it on. Using one of the carving tools, Adam began to slowly chip away at the sharp corners, creating a smooth round surface.

“Shit, I'm actually doing this,” Adam said, proud of himself.

“Language, Lambert.”

“Sorry.”

“That's OK. I won't say anything if you won't,” Tommy said, softly leaning into Adam and whispering into his ear. Tommy's lips were so close to Adam's ear that Adam could feel his breath ghost over the shell.

Adam shuddered visibly at the sensation. Aware that Tommy was looking at him and probably noticed, he tried to recover. “Uh...OK.” Adam fidgeted as he spoke, unable to even look in Tommy's direction. Damn. Make it more obvious, Lambert.

As if he hadn't noticed, Tommy looked at the now rounded wooden handle on the lathe. “Looks really good. Nice and smooth,” Tommy said as he placed his hand on the smoothed wood and began to run his hand up and down it like it was cherished lover. Adam swallowed hard and shifted on his feet as he again felt his jeans tighten. Tommy ignored Adam's obvious discomfort, though the brief eye contact let Adam know it did not go unnoticed.

“Let's move on to some detailing. Grab that piece right there.” Tommy pointed to a long metal rod-like thing used to carve out designs. Adam had no idea what it was called, but he handed it to Tommy. “Did you pay attention how to detail?”

Adam looked sheepishly up at Tommy. “No.”

Tommy just smiled amused. “I didn't think so. Here, let me show you.” Before Adam had a chance to say okay, Tommy stepped up close behind him, placing the rod in Adam's hand. Tommy kept his hand on Adam's, guiding it as they began to carve patterns into the handle.

Adam took in a sharp intake of breath. He could feel the length of Tommy's body pressed against his firmly. It was warm and felt almost electric, causing Adam to tense from head to toe.

“Loosen up, Adam. I don't bite.” Tommy chuckled.

Adam gave a half-hearted chuckle back. He was positive at this point that Tommy was trying to kill him.

“Always knew you liked it in the rear,” James walked by, laughing his smug laugh.

Angered, Adam turned towards James. “What the hell is your problem?”

James looked slightly surprised by Adam's question. With the exception of the confrontation on the last day of school, Adam had never spoken up to James before. “You're my problem, Lambert!”

“Yeah, and why is that, James?”

“Because I don't like your fairy ass!”

“Afraid I might hit on you? Don't flatter yourself. I'm not into assholes!”

James laughed loud and bellowing, like Adam just told the world's funniest joke. “Isn't that all you fags are into?”

Adam rolled his eyes. He was over James already. He noticed Tommy looking at him. The look in his eyes was reassuring as if saying “You can do this.” Adam gave Tommy a mental nod with his gaze and focused back on James. “You really are stupid aren't you? Those weren't just rumors? Uh, no, I could get ass anywhere, moron. It's dick. Fags, as you so eloquently put it, are into dick.”

Tommy smirked from behind his long bangs. James was seeing red, and however missed it entirely. He stepped into Adam's personal space and issued Adam a warning. “Watch your back, Lambert!” James walked back to his workstation and immediately began bitching to Denny.

“Fuck...now he's going to kick my ass.” Adam sighed, running his hand through his hair-sprayed hair.

“Hmm...James seems all talk to me,” Tommy said.

“He's done it before.” Adam hung his head, almost ashamed. He looked at Tommy, who had a sympathetic look of understanding on his face.

“Well, he won't be doing it again on my watch,” Tommy said. He placed a hand on Adam's shoulder and smiled sweetly. Adam's blood warmed at the sincere look on Tommy's face. All hints of flirtation were gone.

“I'm proud of you, by the way,” Tommy spat out quickly.

“What?” Adam asked, caught off guard.

“For standing up to James. I could notice from the beginning of his BS that you've wanted to. It gets easier. I promise.”

“Does it?” Adam questioned.

“Of course. I've been where you are, and I turned out fine.”

“You were bullied?”

“Horribly.” Tommy looked up at the clock. “The bell's about to ring. We'll talk more later. Your gavel looks good.”

“Thanks,” Adam said. He cleaned up the workstation as Tommy went around making sure everyone had everything put away correctly. He thought about what Tommy had said. Not that he was proud of him, not that he too had been bullied, but that they'd talk more later. There would be a later. They would talk about something other than class. Adam giddily smiled to himself as he finished cleaning up. The bell rang, and he left, already looking forward to the next class.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Adam was becoming quite a master at gavels with the help of his increasingly attractive student teacher. Adam spent his class time trying not only to excel at a craft he knew nothing about to get Tommy's approval, but also keeping his teenage hormones in check. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to be around the spunky blonde without becoming entranced by his flirtatious charms.

Though at this point, Adam was strongly confident that Tommy was cryptically flirting with him, he hadn't any way to know for sure. Not to mention, his obvious lack of experience in the confidence department left him stiff and unable to produce valid conversation.

When Friday afternoon arrived and the bell rang, everyone filtered out quickly, ready to enjoy the weekend. Everyone except Adam. He wasn't quite ready to go two whole days without seeing Mr. Ratliff. He took his time cleaning up his work station and stuffing his books into his bag. Once he panned the room to make sure everyone was gone, he bashfully approached Tommy at his desk.

“Well bye, Mr. Rat...um, Tommy. Enjoy your weekend.”

Tommy looked up from the tablet he was scribbling in and smiled warmly. ”You too, Adam. Good job this week.”

“Thanks. C-ya,” Adam said softly with his head lowered He quickly left the room.

Adam was flipping through his Ipod as he crossed the parking lot to his car. His stomach was doing flip flops. He was relieved to have two days of freedom away from his grueling class, but also had a nagging emptiness at the idea of not seeing his teacher again until Monday. The next five weeks were going to be torture if he was already crushing this badly after only one week.

He mentally slapped himself for being such a girl. He pulled his keys from his pocket and looked up in the direction of his car. That's when he saw it. Adam's car had been vandalized...badly. All six windows had been shattered, as well as the tires slashed, and on the driver's door in big white spray painted letters was the word “FAG.”

“What the Fuck?!”Adam said aloud to no one. Pissed, he turned on his heel to go back into the school to call for a ride. When he turned, he was staring James in the face.

“ I told you to watch your back, Lambert,” James said as he drew back his fist.

Adam had no time to react. He heard the words, saw James move, and then everything went black.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Oh my God! Adam! Adam, are you OK?” Tommy was kneeling at Adam's side as he came to, unceremoniously splayed out on the parking lot.

Adam opened his eyes and grimaced at the sunlight as it assaulted his eyes. He tried to raise up on his elbows, instead grabbing the back of his head and wincing in pain. “Ow. My head hurts.”

“I think you hit your head. Here let me look,” Tommy said, helping Adam sit up and then examining the back of his head. “What happened?”

Adam threw a rock across the parking lot in aggravation. “Fucking James. Oh, sorry. James.” Adam said, remembering not to swear.

“It's okay, class is over. No language rules apply.”

Adam chuckled slightly. “He fucked up my car, then sucker punched me in the nose. Fuck, it hurts!”

“Is it broken?”

“I don't think so.”

“Let me see,” Tommy said moving around to Adam's front. He placed a warm hand on each side of Adam's face. “This might hurt a bit. Let me know if it's too painful.”

Adam nodded in agreement, focusing on the feel of Tommy's callused fingers on his skin. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensation as Tommy examined his face, turning it this way and that. It wasn't until he thumbed each side of Adam's nose, putting pressure on the bridge that Adam yelped and was brought back to focus.

“ I don't think it's broken. It's just gonna have one hell of a bruise for a while,” Tommy said looking Adam in the eyes, his hand still on Adam's face. Tommy fidgeted for a moment before bringing his hands down and looking away. Tommy looks nervous. That's a first. It lasted for only a moment, and Tommy was back to his normal self.

“I don't think you have a concussion either, but I'd definitely watch it for a day or two.”

“Yes, Dr. Ratliff,” Adam said with a giggle.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Stop it. I'm serious. I had one a few years ago. They are not fun.”

Adam conceded, but only because his head hurt too much for a snappy comeback. “Is the school still open? I need to call for a ride.”

Tommy smiled widely at Adam, that little hint of mischief back in his eyes. Come on, get up,” he said holding a hand out to help Adam up. “I'll give you a ride.”

“Thanks,” Adam said sincerely as Tommy helped him to his feet. He dusted off his arms, legs, and ass, not missing the half cocked smirk Tommy tried to hide behind a strategically placed fist. “Okay, I'm ready.”

Tommy nodded and beckoned Adam to follow him in the direction of the teacher parking lot. They walked in silence, Adam enjoying the silence between them. It's comfortable. They stopped walking when they came up to a very impressive black and silver Harley Davidson.

“Sorry it's not as roomy as your car, but it'll get you home,” Tommy said with a slight apologetic shrug to his shoulders.

Adam stared at the bike, then stared at Tommy. The saliva in his mouth was becoming thick on his tongue, making it hard to swallow. Tommy wanted to take him home on that? With Adam open legged behind him, arms twined around Tommy's waist? “Uh...” was all Adam was able to say.

Tommy gave Adam a reassuring look with his big brown eyes. “It's safe, I promise.” Tommy then mounted the bike, hitting the kick-stand with his heel and began slowly backing it out of the parking space. Adam watched as Tommy fired the engine to life and then turned to Adam with pleading eyes. “Hop on.”

Adam approached the bike slowly, unsure if he really wanted to accept the ride. Maybe I should just walk. It's not that far. The idea of being in that close of proximity to Tommy was exciting, but at the same time the Harley scared the shit out of him.

Adam took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. The pull to be near Tommy was too strong. He swallowed his fear and stepped forward. Using Tommy's shoulder for balance, he threw his leg up and over, sinking down into the soft leather seat.

“I need to make a stop first. Is that OK?” Tommy asked turning his head so Adam could hear him more easily over the purr of the engine.

“Sure.”

“Good.” Tommy revved the engine twice, causing Adam to feel the vibrations in his seat. “Hang on.”

At that, the bike lurched forward, and Adam's arms instinctively wrapped around Tommy's mid section like he was holding on for dear life.

The stop Tommy had to make was Starbucks. Adam looked at him quizzically as they dismounted from the Harley.

“What? I needed caffeine, and you look like you could use some yourself,” Tommy said looking as innocent as possible.

Adam eyed him for a few moments before a smile crept through his features. “Okay.”

Adam and Tommy were enjoying their coffee, an uncomfortable silence between them. Adam unable to think of anything to start small talk, and Tommy was seemingly content staring out the window at the passing cars.

In an attempt to break the silence, Adam softly spoke. “Um...thanks for the ride. And for helping out back at the school.”

Tommy pulled his gaze away from the window and regarded Adam with his warm brown eyes. “You're welcome.”

Tommy continued to look at Adam, studying him as if waiting on another response. Adam in turn just looked down at his coffee cup and fidgeted under Tommy's stare. After a few moments of silence, Tommy moved the conversation forward. “Does that happen a lot?”

“What?” Adam looked up with a questioning gaze.

“James. Does he do things like that to you often?”

Adam lowered his head, looking almost defeated. “Not a lot. Well, the verbal shit...yes. He's done that almost every day since Freshman year. He's only been physical a handful of times.”

Leaning across the small table, Tommy gripped Adam's shoulder. Adam looked up at Tommy, who was giving him the sincerest of sympathetic expressions he'd ever seen.

“I'm sorry.” Tommy said sadly.

“The worst is, I thought it would be different after graduation. I thought I'd finally be free of this bullshit and could just...I don't know...be me.” Adam sighed, running his hand through his wind blown hair.

“It is different,” Tommy said reassuringly. “You just don't see it yet because you're still stuck with that asshole.”

“It doesn't feel different. Especially after today. He fucked up my car!”

“You'll get past it.”

“How? I have five more weeks with James. How do I get past it?”

“You can report him.” Tommy suggested.

“No. Then I'll just be looking over my shoulder constantly. I just want to make it through this class Then James will be gone and I can go on with my life,” Adam said exasperated.

“And what does that entail exactly?” Tommy asked curiously.

“I don't have a clue.”

At that, Tommy jumped up from the table and began to head for the door. “Come on,” he said in an enthusiastic tone. “You obviously need to see what life is like on the outside. I have a show tonight. You're coming with me!”

Adam's eyes went wide and he froze like a deer in headlights. “What?”

“You wanna see how the other half lives, or what?” Tommy asked with a sly quirk to his lips.

“Yes?” Adam answered not sure if it sounded like a question or a response.

“Good,” Tommy said matter-of-factly. “Now lets get you home so you can get changed. You'll be special guest to the entertainment. You'll want to look your best.” Tommy gave Adam a wicked little wink and walked outside to the Harley.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Back at his house, Adam watched in awe as Tommy took it upon himself to play Adam's personal stylist. Tommy rummaged around in the closet, grumbling incoherently, and an occasional shirt flew through the open door.

“Can I help you find something?” Adam was amused by Tommy's focus, but if Adam didn't do something to break it, he would be cleaning up one hell of a mess.

Tommy reemerged from the closet looking adorably tousled. “Do you own anything that isn't khaki or a sweater vest?”

Adam laughed out loud. “A little I keep it in the bottom drawer.” Adam pointed to the bottom drawer of his dresser.

“That would have been nice to know before I spent twenty minutes in cable knit hell,” Tommy growled with no real heat behind it. He walked over to the dresser and bent over to open the drawer.

As Tommy rummaged around in the drawer, Adam couldn't help but notice Tommy's very small, very nice ass pointing in his direction. Adam smirked to himself, falling back on his elbows to enjoy the view.

Tommy was still dressed in school attire, his slacks and long sleeve button up leaving everything to Adam's imagination. With the slight hint of firm roundness visible through Tommy's slacks, Adam wished for just the slightest peek of what was underneath all the clothes. Just a little skin, He thought to himself. Maybe I'll get a peek tonight.

Adam was so caught up in his internal monologue that he didn't notice when Tommy turned around with an outfit in hand. “See something you like?” Tommy said in a teasing voice.

Adam snapped back into the present at the sound of Tommy's voice. “Huh?”

“You got a little...um...drool...” Tommy put his thumb up to the corner of his mouth, a devil of a grin plastered on his face.

Horrified by the fact that Tommy knew that Adam had been staring at his ass, Adam tried to recover. “No...I wasn't...I mean...shit!” Adam face-palmed.

Tommy chuckled. “Don't even sweat it. I know I have a nice ass.” Just to drive the point home, Tommy gave a little wiggle. Adam turned his head, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“You're cute when you blush,” Tommy said matter-of-factly. He threw the clothes in Adam's direction with a warm smile. “Here, put these on. Then we'll work on the rest of your look.”

Blushing even redder, Adam took the clothes and padded over to the bathroom, closing the door. He quickly changed into the outfit Tommy had chosen, black slim-fitting jeans, a tight white v-neck tee with black and gray graphic art, and a black and silver looped belt. He looked in the mirror quickly before heading back to the bedroom.

Tommy was sitting on the edge of the bed when Adam entered the room. He was doing something on his phone but put it away when he saw Adam re-enter the room. He stared for a moment as if deciding whether the look was right or not. Adam shifted uncomfortably under Tommy's intense gaze. After a few moments, a smile began to creep across Tommy's delicate features.

“Looks good. Do you have any accessories?”

“No, not really.”

“OK. You can borrow some of mine. You just need some shoes, and then we'll head over to my place for hair and makeup,” Tommy said, heading back to the closet. He reappeared a moment later with a pair of chunky black buckled boots.

Tommy tossed the boots at Adam and watched as he put them on. He giggled loudly, catching Adam off guard. Adam raised a questioning brow. “What's so funny?”

“I was just thinking you have big feet.”

“Uh...ok.”

“You know what they say about big feet.”

Adam looked at Tommy who was looking at him with an intense, yet playful stare. What the hell is he talking about? Adam thought, completely confused. Why is he interested in the size of my.... Adam's eyes grew wide as he realized what Tommy had meant. How did he not catch that? He looked at Tommy, horrified, then immediately dropped his gaze to his feet. He finished lacing his boots, unable to look at Tommy for fear of death by embarrassment.

Tommy just chuckled and walked toward the door. “You're adorable. Come on, let's go.”

Adam slowly stood from the bed and walked to the door, keeping his eyes cast down at the floor. He was so embarrassed and so confused. Tommy's constant flirtatious comments had Adam's brain and hormones in disarray. Was he flirting? Was he just a normal foul-mouthed 24 year old? Adam doubted that, but he was too embarrassed and shy to come out and ask.

With a large sigh, Adam walked past Tommy and out the door.

Tommy's place was exactly what Adam had expected of a 20-something college student...a mess. It wasn't gross by any means, just messy. The apartment was an efficiency, one large room with a walled- off kitchen area and a bathroom. The main living area was split into two sections. One side had a half moon shaped dining table of dark wood with three matching chairs. On top of it was a laptop, several textbooks, and and array of unorganized papers. The other side of the room had a recliner, a small coffee table, a TV and stand, and a futon spread out in its bed form with a tangled mess of sheets and blankets.

Adam looked around at the array of papers and clothes thrown haphazardly around the room and grinned. “Uh...You don't have people over much, do you?”

“Huh? Why?” Tommy asked as he looked through his less than impressive closet. Compared to Adam's walk-in, Tommy's closet looked more like a broom closet.

“This place is a mess.”

Tommy turned and took a quick look around. “No one's ever complained before.”

Adam looked down at his feet sheepishly, feeling like he had said something offensive. “Oh...sorry.”

Tommy smiled at Adam as if to say he wasn't offended. “It's OK. This apartment is just so damn small. But I'm stuck here until I graduate, so I make the best of it. Besides, you're the first person to see my mess in a while, so you should feel honored.”

Adam smiled shyly, and he felt the blush creep into his cheeks.

“You're doing it again,” Tommy said giving Adam an amused grin.

“Doing what?”

“Blushing.”

Adam felt his cheeks grow hotter. He brought his hand up to his face, trying to conceal the evidence of his embarrassment.

“You shouldn't try to hide it. It's cute,” Tommy said, turning back to the closet.

Cute? Adam sighed exasperatedly as he flopped into the recliner. Tommy was so confusing. Adam had no idea whether Tommy was actually flirting with him or just trying to help him out of his shell, and it was driving Adam mad. Before he had time to register what he was saying he blurted out, “Are you flirting with me?”

Without stopping what he was doing in the closet, Tommy retorted “I don't know, am I?”

“You are so annoying!” Adam yipped, throwing a t-shirt that was wadded on the floor at Tommy's head.

The t-shirt hit its target, smacking Tommy in the back of the head. “Hey!” Tommy yelped, turning and throwing the t-shirt back in Adam's direction but missing entirely. “What's with the violence?” Tommy moved away from the closet with his hands full, and came to rest on the floor in front of Adam.

Adam squinted his eyes at Tommy. “You. Are. Annoying.” Adam made sure to separate each word.

Tommy just grinned and began handing some rings and necklaces to Adam. “Here, put these on.” Adam took the offered accessories and began fixing them into place.

“Okay. Let's get your face done. Scoot down,” Tommy said, still busying himself with the items he brought from the closet. Adam scooted to the edge of the recliner. He looked down and saw that Tommy had lined up a small collection of make up items around himself.

Tommy picked up an eyeliner pencil first. “Close.” Adam closed his eyes, and Tommy began drawing black smudges across his upper lids. Adam shuddered at the feel of Tommy's fingers against his skin. Tommy must have sensed the reaction because Adam felt the chuckle through Tommy's touch.

“I have been accused of being annoying before. Usually it is followed by 'asshole.'”

“Well, you haven't entered the realm of asshole yet.” Adam grinned, trying to stay still as Tommy worked his magic.

Tommy laughed again lightly. “That's good. Maybe it's not in the DNA after all.”

“Huh?”

“My ex-girlfriend used to tell me I was born with the asshole gene.”

“Ex-girlfriend?” Adam's voice faltered slightly at Tommy's admission.

“Yeah. In my defense, I wasn't an asshole though. I was just trying to figure shit out.”

“What happened?” Adam asked, genuinely curious, but fearful of the answer for some reason.

“I cheated on her.” Tommy's hands were still expertly working on Adam's eyes now brushing shadow across the lids. Before he finished he quickly added, “with my ex-boyfriend.”

Adam's eyes flew open. “Oh.” He looked at Tommy, trying to read the expression on his face, but Tommy sat expressionless staring back at Adam with the same searching gaze. “Cheating does make you an asshole.”

Tommy's face fell slightly at Adam's words. Adam felt terrible immediately. “I...I don't think you're an asshole. That was just an asshole thing to do.”

Tommy smiled warmly. “Yes, I know. I was a stupid teenager with raging hormones. Add all the confusion into it and it was a recipe for disaster.”

“Confusion about what?”

Tommy raised an eyebrow as if to say “what the fuck.”

“Humor me. I'm enjoying the conversation,” Adam said shyly.

An unreadable expression painted itself across Tommy's face as he looked quizzically at Adam. Adam shifted uncomfortably under Tommy's gaze, and wondered what questions were behind those intense caramel eyes. Tommy's expression soon softened, and he began to speak.

“I was confused about my sexuality, obviously. I always knew I was attracted to girls. It wasn't until I was 16 that I realized I was attracted to boys too. I knew I wasn't gay, so it was easy to breeze through, pretending I wasn't different. I got bullied for different reasons,” Tommy chuckled.

“What were you bullied for?” Adam asked curiously.

“Have you looked at me?”

Yes. Blond. Beautiful, Adam thought to himself.

Tommy saw that Adam looked a bit confused and began to explain. “I wasn't a sweater vest type like you, but I wasn't what I am now either. I worked hard to change my image, much like you are doing now. I was short, skinny and brunette with a bad boy complex that was bigger than my ability to defend myself.”

“Punching bag?”

“Sometimes. Usually when my mouth would overload my ass where the jocks were concerned. I had my fair share of black eyes.”

“I'm sorry,” Adam said softly.

“Don't be. I brought most of it on myself. Anyway, when I started college, I met a girl and we dated for almost two years. I liked her, and she was fun but I kept going back to my attraction to men. Was it real? Was I just confused? I had never acted on it before, so I just didn't know. One night after a really bad fight, I went out and got drunk. I ended up cheating on her with a guy.”

“Lesson number one: don't get drunk while contemplating life choices,” Adam said with a giggle.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “True. Anyway, I felt guilty and told her. She dumped me. It didn't bother me really, because I never really loved her.”

“You didn't love her...and you were with her for two years?”

“I know it sounds bad. I did care for her...just never fell in love. Not uncommon. So I confirmed that I was in fact bisexual, and in the process started dating my one-night stand. That lasted six months.”

“What happened with that relationship?” Adam asked. Tommy was being so forthcoming with information, and Adam was trying to process it all.

Tommy sighed, putting the finishing touches on Adam's look. “Just incompatible. After that relationship, I decided I didn't want anything serious until I found something special.”

Adam's mind perked up at the last phrase. Someone special. Does he think I'm someone special? Is that why he is flirting with me?

“You've been single a long time,” Adam said, not a question, just stating the obvious.

“Don't get me wrong. I've dated...both men and women. I just am not interested in casual or starting something that has no potential for a future. I'm past that.”

“No more one-night stands then, huh?” Adam teased.

Tommy smiled back playfully in response. “No. That one was enough. Like I said, casual is not my thing.” Tommy stood up, giving Adam a once over. “All finished, hot stuff. Go look on the mirror while I get dressed.”

Adam padded over to the full length mirror that was hanging from the closet door. He had to do a double take at the boy...no man staring back at him. Tommy had outdone himself. Adam no longer looked like the 17 year old theater geek he was trying to leave behind, but a man. Aan attractive man at that. Adam blushed at the idea of himself as good looking, but if he wouldn't have known he was staring at himself, he would have taken his own breath away.

“My best work yet,” Tommy said triumphantly. Adam turned just as Tommy was pulling a t-shirt over his head and exiting the bathroom.

Adam hadn't noticed before, since Tommy always wears long sleeves to class, but Tommy's arms were riddled with tattoos. The dark ink against pale skin made Adam involuntarily lick his lips in appreciation. He didn't even notice he was staring until he heard Tommy clear his throat loudly.

“You space out a lot,” Tommy pointed out. “While staring at me.”

“Um,” Adam babbled, flustered again by being caught Tommy-gazing. “I...was...just looking at your tattoos.”

“With your tongue out?”

Adam shot Tommy a disapproving glower. “NO! I just have never seen them before. You always wear long sleeves.”

“Yeah, school makes me. Don't wanna corrupt the youth with a scary tattoo. Next thing you know, they'll be going to gay bars with their teachers.”

Adam shook his head in mock agreement, trying to match the atmosphere and mood of the conversation before he realized what Tommy had said. “Wait aren't we...”

“Joke.”

“Oh.” Adam smiled, feeling slightly dumb for not catching on to the the joke. Of course it was a joke to point out the humor of their current activity.

“Of course, I'm pretty sure taking an under age student to a gay bar would be frowned upon,” Tommy said with a chuckle. “Good thing you're unrecognizable.”

“I guess.”

Tommy winked at Adam as he pulled on his shoes. Even with the light mood and banter, Adam's stomach was in knots. The idea of being out...really out was nerve racking. Adam also knew that being out (NOT OUT) on a Friday night at a gay bar with his hot ADULT student teacher was not going to be taken well if seen. Maybe it was a good thing he was unrecognizable.

“Ready?” Tommy asked, grabbing his house key and cell phone. “We can walk to the bar. It's not far then we can catch a cab home.”

“You're not taking the Harley?” Adam questioned.

“Nope,” Tommy popped. His lips curled into an evil grin. “Can't drink and drive.”

“That's responsible.”

“Besides, statistically speaking, the chances of bringing someone home greatly increase by taxi.”

Oh so Tommy is hoping to get lucky tonight. Adam's heart drooped a little at the idea. But Tommy is an adult and can sleep with who-ever he... Then their previous conversation came back to Adam, hitting him like a Mack Truck.

“I thought you didn't do one-night stands?”

“I don't,” Tommy said, a hint of mystery laced with hope in his voice. He briefly maked eye contact with Adam before walking out the door, his caramel eyes twinkling with a hint of some unreadable emotion.

Oh shit.


	6. Chapter 6

The club was loud and headache inducing. Tommy's set had finished to a roar of applause, and now Adam sat at a small corner table, waiting to be joined by the impressively talented student teacher and his band mates. Adam knew from the brief get-to-know in class that Tommy's passion was music, but had no idea the depth to which it burned in the pint-sized man.

As Tommy moved fluidly around the stage, Adam watched in fascination. Tommy became entranced while he played, as if he entered an alternate universe that was driven by adrenaline and sex. It oozed out of him...the sex. Adam had to shift in his chair multiple times just to stay comfortable.

By the time Tommy was done, Adam was a basket of over-sensitive, quaking nerves. He was more turned on than he'd ever been in his life.

“Hey,” Tommy said from behind Adam, causing him to nearly jump out of his seat. Tommy laughed out an apology as he sat down in the open chair next to Adam.

“Hey back. You have a knack for scaring the shit out of me,” Adam said, placing a hand on his chest where he felt his heart race.

Tommy just smiled playfully as he waved down a waitress. “I'm stealthy. What can I say? Or you're just jumpy.”

“I'm never jumpy.”

“You seem to be around me. Why is that?” Tommy winked at Adam, causing an intense blush to creep into his cheeks. The waitress approached, and Tommy ordered a beer.

“Would you like anything?” the waitress asked Adam with a warm smile.

“No thank you,” he said shyly.

Tommy gave Adam a disapproving look before turning to the waitress. “Nonsense! We're celebrating. He'll have the house special.” The waitress jotted down the order in her notepad and scurried off.

“I'm seventeen, and I'm pretty sure you've just committed a crime,” Adam said to Tommy with a raised brow.

“And I'm the only one who knows that little tidbit,” Tommy cooed with a wink.

Adam tried to keep the smirk off his face. He was here to let loose, after all, and see how open and free his life will be without the constraints of the hell hole called high school, so why not take advantage of the situation? “What's the house special?”

Tommy's face held his adorable, playful grin. “You'll see.”

Five minutes later, the waitress returned with their drinks. She placed a bottle of beer in front of Tommy, and in front of Adam, she placed a very large glass, which was more the size of a bowl, in front of him. In it was a frozen concoction consisting of six layers, each a different color of the rainbow. Adam gave Tommy a questioning look.

“House margarita. 56 ounces of tequila, fruit juices, and fabulousness to knock you on your ass. They call it the Rainbow Unicorn.”

“How appropriate.”

“Cheers.” Tommy held up his beer before taking a drink. Adam leaned over his massive drink and took a small sip. It burned a little going down, due to the tequila, but otherwise was surprisingly good.

“Where's the band?” They're cool guys, but get a little overwhelmed by the whole gay bar thing.”

“Oh.” Adam was still sipping his margarita a bit faster than necessary. “So what are we going to do now?” he asked between gulps.

“Dance.” Tommy nodded toward the dance floor.

Adam looked at the sea of gyrating bodies then back to Tommy with a hint of uncertainty and fear in his eyes. He loved to dance, but the amount of people and the unfamiliar atmosphere made him nervous.

“Don't worry. I'll protect you,” Tommy whispered into Adam's ear, and held out his hand. Adam stared into Tommy's smoldering, intoxicating eyes for a moment before nodding in agreement. He took a last long drink, emptying a little over half his glass, before taking Tommy's hand to be led to the dance floor.

Tommy bobbed and weaved through the sea of sweaty bodies until they were positioned near the center of the dance floor. He turned on his heel and flung both arms loosely around Adam's neck. “Ready to show me your skills, Big Boy?” Tommy playfully taunted.

Adam hesitantly put his hands on Tommy's hips. Still fighting the natural bashfulness, he awkwardly began to sway his hips to the beat of the music.

Not missing a beat, Tommy gave Adam a reassuring smile. “Hey. Look around you. There is nothing to be embarrassed or shy about. All of these people are just like you. Let go.” With that, Tommy took Adam's hands off his hips and cupped them to his ass, pushing his body against Adam's in a dirty grind. “Let go, and dance with me.”

Adam's whole body tensed as soon as his hands made contact with the small round tormentor that was Tommy's ass. He heard what Tommy had said, and as he looked around at all the happy drunken faces, he knew Tommy was right. He was welcome here. He could be himself and let go, but at the moment of contact, the only thing his brain could register was “MY HANDS ARE ON TOMMY'S ASS! MY HANDS ARE ON TOMMY'S ASS! OH GOD! OH GOD!”

“Hey, you okay?” Tommy asked, sensing the tension.

“Yeah. Just give me a sec,” Adam said, gathering his composure and looking down into Tommy's worried eyes. Adam's head was beginning to swim from the alcohol, and he felt a relaxing tingle taking over his body. He took a deep breath, regaining his composure. “OK. Let's dance.”

“You okay now?”

“Yep. Just the alcohol kicking in.”

Tommy chuckled. “I bet. You downed about half of that in 10 minutes.”

Tommy was cut off abruptly as Adam snaked his arm around Tommy's waist. Adam smirked playfully as he arched Tommy down into a back bend, then snapped him back up girly style so they were again face to face. Tommy grinned and put his arms back around Adam's neck as their hips began to sway back and forth in unison.

After half an hour of dancing, the Rainbow Unicorn had completely stripped Adam of all inhibition and left him with a carefree attitude and raging boner. He was relieved when Tommy excused himself to take a piss, because he wasn't sure his dick could take anymore grinding with the little blond vixen.

Adam was dancing by himself when he felt a light tap on the shoulder. He turned to find a woman and man smiling at him. “You look lonely dancing all by yourself. Mind if we join you?” the woman cooed in a soft, liquored voice.

The woman was pretty, petite with curves in all the right places, fire engine red hair, and striking green eyes. The man, on the other hand, was just your average looking guy, not unattractive but not gorgeous, with matching brown hair and eyes. Adam thought for a moment. Tommy would probably be a few minutes.

“What the hell. Sure.”

With that, the couple closed in on Adam like predators. The woman closed in on his front side, pressing herself against him and straddling one of his thighs. The man positioned himself behind Adam, placing one hand on his shoulder and one on his waist as he proceeded to hump Adam's ass.

The Adam hump sandwich cured the boner problem. Adam enjoyed the dancing, but these two did nothing for his libido. The song changed, and the couple changed positions, the man now gyrating on Adam's front, and the woman slithering around at his back. With his head in an alcoholic haze, Adam didn't see it coming. The man's lips were on his, and his tongue was pushing for entrance. The man tasted of whiskey and cigarettes, and Adam was instantly repulsed. He pushed the man away. “Dance is over,” He said and started to walk away.

Adam was cursing under his breath and wiping his mouth. Pissed off didn't begin to describe how he felt, and now he just wanted to go home. He walked off the dance floor into two dark eyes he'd become all too accustomed to.

“Take me home.”

“What? Why?”

“I...I just want to go home.”

“Adam. I saw what happened. Don't let some jerk ruin your night. We were having fun.”

“Yes, we were having fun,” Adam said with a sigh.

“And we still can.”

“No..No he ruined everything!” Adam yelled, all his filters gone with his drunkenness.

“How did some asshole ruin everything?” Tommy asked, bewildered.

“He KISSED me!” Adam began to sob.

Tommy was confused. “Sure, he's a jerk, and doesn't know boundaries, but why is it upsetting you so badly, Baby?” Tommy asked, putting an arm around Adam and ushering him out of the club and onto the less crowded street.

Adam sobbed into Tommy's shoulder for a moment while Tommy called a taxi. When Tommy hung up, Adam mumbled his response. “I've never kissed anyone before.”

“What? I didn't hear you.”

“I've never kissed anyone before,” Adam stated with all the drunken drama he could muster.

Tommy chuckled lightly and put his arm around Adam's shoulders and squeezed. “Oh, Baby.”

“It's not funny,” Adam whined.

The taxi pulled up, and Tommy assisted Adam into the back seat. The ride to Tommy's apartment was quiet. Adam had fallen asleep and spent the ride in and out of consciousness. Once at Tommy's apartment, Tommy paid the driver and helped Adam inside. Adam groaned and mumbled incoherently as Tommy undressed him and put him in bed.

Tommy then stripped himself down to a t-shirt and boxers and crawled in bed next to Adam. He was sound asleep and peaceful. Tommy brushed a stray hair from his face. “I don't think I should let you drink again. You're a bad drunk.” Tommy chuckled, and snuggled into the blankets. “Goodnight,” he said, and kissed Adam lightly on the forehead.

“I wanted you to be my first kiss.”

Tommy looked over at Adam, who was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of his nocturnal confession.

“I know Baby, so did I...so did I.”

~~~~~~

Adam woke up in a sweaty tangle of blankets. The smell of coffee thick in the air, Adam rubbed at this temples as his eyes focused on his surroundings. He wasn't in his own bed, and with the massive headache brewing in his head, nothing around him looked familiar.

“Where am I?” he thought to himself, throwing off the blankets to reveal his lack of clothing. “What the fuck happened?” Adam whispered to himself. He heard the bathroom door open.

“Tommy,” Adam said as the blond emerged from behind the bathroom door.

“Hey, sleepyhead. How ya feelin?”

“Like shit.”

“I bet. You're quite the lightweight.”

“I've never been drunk before.”

Tommy chuckled as he walked over to the kitchen and pulled a mug from the cabinet. He poured a steaming cup of coffee and handed it to Adam. “You did down over half a Rainbow Unicorn. I'm impressed you're even conscious.”

“What the hell happened last night? The last thing I remember is dancing with you,” Adam asked as he accepted the coffee.

“You don't remember?”

“No.”

“You...asked me to take you home shortly after we danced.”

Looking down at this half dressed body, then back at Tommy, he asked, horrified, “Oh God! Did I? Did we?”

Tommy sighed sympathetically at Adam's worried face. “No. Some guy stuck his tongue down your throat, and it upset you. You asked to leave after that.”

Adam's body instantly let go of the tension he was holding. “Oh. Well that would piss me off.”

“You weren't exactly pissed.” Tommy walked back to the kitchen to refill his coffee, and Adam followed.

“What do you mean I wasn't exactly pissed?”

Tommy looked up at Adam with his big brown eyes. “You were upset. Really upset.”

“Upset how?”

“Like sobbing on my shoulder upset.”

“Uh OK.” Adam sipped his coffee. “Guess I'm a Debbie Downer drunk.”

“You didn't have a filter, either.” Tommy said, his demeanor shifting slightly. He was showing a shyness that Adam hadn't seen in him before. “You said some...things.”

Adam's stomach twisted at the thought of what he might have said while drunk off his ass. “What stuff?”

Tommy scratched his head and looked down at his hands holding the coffee cup. “Personal stuff.”

“What, Tommy?”

Tommy motioned Adam back to the other room where they both sat on the edge of the bed. Tommy took a sip of coffee before he spoke. “Well, after the guy kissed you, you started yelling that he ruined everything. That you had never kissed anyone before, and he ruined it.”

“That doesn't make any sense. Why would I say that? I've been kissed before.”

“Really? When? Who?” Tommy perked up, going from modest to gossip girl in two seconds flat.

“A couple people. Girls. Not the best experiences. Why do you even want to know?”

“So that's what you meant.” Tommy's eyes lit up like he had just figured out the winning lottery numbers. He looked up into Adam's sparkling blue eyes in understanding. “You had never kissed a guy, and his sloppy drunken slut mouth ruined that first experience for you.”

Adam thought about that for a moment. Kissing a guy for the first time would definitely be a much more significant experience in his life, and he wanted the first time to be perfect. “I guess. I'm glad I don't remember,” he said with a shrug.

“Can't ruin it if you don't remember.”

“True that.”

Tommy shifted where he sat so he was facing Adam completely. Adam noticed the guilty look on Tommy's face. “What?”

“There's more.” Tommy batted his lashes innocently.

“Oh god, what now?”

“You may want to put your coffee down.”

Adam looked at Tommy quizzically. Tommy's eyes held innocence and apprehension, a combination that made Adam's heart flutter. Adam placed his coffee on the nightstand and turned back to Tommy. “OK. What horrific thing did I say that is so terrible you fear a spill?”

Tommy looked down at his fingers as he twisted them in his lap, the look of shyness back in his features.

“Why are you so nervous? I've never seen you anything but confident and feisty before. You're beginning to scare me.”

Tommy looked back up into Adam's eyes and smiled. “Nothing to be scared about. It's just...” Tommy trailed off.

“Just what, Tommy?”

“After I put you to bed...”

“And stripped me practically naked?” Adam interrupted.

Tommy laughed and shook his head. “Hey, I left your boxers and t-shirt on. That is nowhere near naked. But yes, after I took your clothes off to make you more comfortable in this hot apartment, you were falling asleep and said...” Tommy trailed off again, looking down and away from Adam's eyes.

Adam could tell by the look on Tommy's face that whatever Adam had said had affected Tommy. It had left Tommy vulnerable and uneasy. Hoping he hadn't said something stupid, Adam reached over and took Tommy's chin by his fingertips and gently tilted his head up so they were eye to eye. “Hey. Are you okay? Was it that bad? You can tell me.”

Tommy tried to look down again, but Adam held firm to his chin, so as to not allow eye contact to be broken. Realizing he had no option but to look into Adam's baby blues, Tommy began, “No, it wasn't bad. It's just...I'm hoping it was true.”

Staring into Tommy's eyes, Adam asked, “What did I say, Tommy Joe?”

“You said you wished it had been me.”

Adam stared Tommy in the eyes, unable to look away and unable to speak. He had confessed in his drunken stupor that he wanted to kiss Tommy, which in turn screamed loud and clear what Adam had been feeling since Tommy first walked into the classroom. To make it more unbelievable, yet predictable at the same time, Tommy had just admitted that he wanted the same. All the flirting wasn't just Adam's imagination, it was real. Through the fog in his brain, Adam heard Tommy's voice cutting through. “Huh?”

“Are you going to say something, Adam?”

“I...”

“Is it true? Did you want me to be your first gay kiss?” Tommy asked, inching closer to Adam.

Adam felt the warmth of Tommy's thigh as it came in contact with his. Tommy had closed the distance between their bodies, a look that resembled hope gracing his beautiful features as he waited for Adam's answer.

“Adam, please, tell me. Is that what you wanted?”

“Yes,” Adam whispered out, closing his eyes. The admission felt liberating, yet terrifying at the same time. Adam breathed out slowly and shakily, trying to push his stomach out of his throat. He opened his eyes to see Tommy smiling playfully.

“What?” Adam asked, confused by Tommy's now playful demeanor.

“I was just thinking.”

“Thinking what?”

“That you can't remember.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So...” Tommy's playful demeanor switched again. This time there was nothing but seduction in his voice. Tommy inched closer to Adam.

“So what?”

Closer. Tommy had closed the distance to where there were only inches between them.

“So, if you can't remember...technically, it doesn't count.”

Before Adam had a chance to respond, Tommy swooped in, connecting his lips to Adam's. Tommy's lips were warm and full. Adam was taken aback, knowing the kiss was coming, yet shocked all the same. Mr. Ratliff was kissing him! Tommy was kissing him! Adam felt Tommy's tongue dart out and trace the seam of his lips. Adam parted his lips slightly, giving permission. Tommy took the cue and gently licked out to explore Adam's mouth further.

The kiss was gentle and tender, everything Adam had expected a first kiss to be. Their tongues danced together to a rhythm they created as they explored. Tommy snaked his arms around Adam's waist, and his fingertips inched beneath the fabric of Adam's t-shirt.

Adam moaned at the touch, pushing harder into the kiss, until he was breathless and panting. Tommy pulled away regarding Adam intently. “Wow.”

“That was...” Adam was trying to catch his breath.

“Worth remembering?” Tommy asked with curious eyes.

Adam looked into Tommy's eyes, seeing the hope etched into each dark brown pool. Adam reached out and gently touched the flushed skin of Tommy's cheek. He smiled and rested his forehead against Tommy's, wanting to feel the warmth of his breath.

“Is that a yes?” Tommy asked sheepishly.

Adam laughed a loud, billowing belly laugh. He grabbed Tommy's face with both hands. “Yes.” Adam leaned in and kissed Tommy again, chastely, but not lacking in passion. “Yes..Yes.”

Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam and squeezed himself to Adam's side as closely as he could. Adam followed suit, resting his chin on Tommy's head. “I don't know what it is about you, Adam. You're so young. I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I do. I want to explore this with you...this attraction...this connection. If you want it too?”

Adam squeezed Tommy tighter to his chest. “I don't understand it either, but I can't stop thinking about you. Yes, Tommy. I'll explore anything with you.”

Adam reluctantly let go of Tommy. “I should probably go home. It's after noon. I still have to call my parents and tell them about the car.”

Tommy got up from the bed and retrieved Adam's clothes. “Yeah. I'll give you a lift. You need help with anything? Tow truck...need taken somewhere?”

Adam smiled appreciatively. “No. My parents will take care of the tow. They will be home tomorrow.”

“Where are your parents?”

“Business trip. My dad has to travel for work a lot, and now that I'm graduated, my mom decided she can go with him on his trips. I'd say the freedom is nice, but without a car, it's going to suck.”

Tommy walked up to Adam and snaked around his waist. “Nonsense, Baby! I can take you anywhere you want to go, starting with school.”

“You're going to take me to school everyday?.”

“We're both going to the same place.”

“On a motorcycle.”

“So?”

“People will start talking. I'm pretty sure what we are doing is wrong.”

Tommy's eyes shot up to Adam. “It is not wrong!”

“You know what I mean. The school authority won't like it.”

Tommy smiled. “Too bad for them. It's not like they can fire me. I'm not a real teacher.”

“In that case, I look forward to taking up as much of your time as possible, Mr. Ratliff.” Adam leaned down, inching closer to Tommy's parted lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going on vacation next week and will not be able to post. As an apology I am giving you an extra chapter this week. Enjoy and I'll see you in two weeks!

 

 

 

Adam lay on his bed processing the events of the past twenty four hours. James had trashed his car and assaulted him. Luckily, he had escaped knocking his head on the concrete without a concussion, but his reflection in the mirror told him no lies. His nose was swollen at the bridge and bruised, the bruise seeping out and darkening the corners of both eyes. If he was lucky, the swelling and bruising would fade enough by Monday to be covered with make-up. However, with his parents due back from his father's business trip early the next morning, Adam had no choice but to tell them the truth - at least as much of the truth as they needed to know.

He called his mother as soon as Tommy had dropped him off at home. Adam told her a truthful version of what happened - that he was punched in the nose, and his car had been vandalized. He just left out the “who” in the encounter, instead telling his mother it was a random thug passerby. He also told her he had stayed with a friend to make sure he was okay before coming home, leaving out the identity of the friend.

After hanging up, Adam took a long, hot bath to soak out all the remaining alcohol lingering beneath his skin. It helped, but all too soon Adam was bored and fidgety and unable to sit still or think about anything but Tommy.

He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep, but all he saw behind his eyelids were Tommy's molten eyes, mischievous smile, and pouty lips. He even found himself thinking of Tommy's slender veined hands as they slid up and down his guitar.

All the images of the previous night swirled in his head making it hard to breathe, until they stopped swirling and stopped on the kiss. Tommy lips meeting Adam's. His lips were soft and demanding, yet at the same time treading lightly like a cautious lover.

Adam took in a sharp breath that jolted his senses. He opened his eyes only to realize he had been touching himself. So caught up in the sensations he was reliving, he hadn't even noticed he'd begun to jerk off.

Painfully hard, he propped himself against the headboard and continued stroking to his thoughts of Tommy - his petite frame, sun kissed hair, and raging sexual fire. He stroked faster, smearing precome as it oozed with each twisted tug.

His phone began to buzz as he let out an almost pained cry. Warm come covered his fingers as he lay, spent, unable to move. The phone buzzed again, but Adam ignored it, steadying his breath and basking in orgasmic afterglow. He had to smile to himself as he remembered the conversation in Tommy's apartment. Adam had agreed to be Tommy's boyfriend for lack of a better definition. They were going to explore the attraction and connection they both felt. That meant jerking off would undoubtedly be replaced by... Adam gave his softening member a loving squeeze.

His phone buzzed again.

“Alright, I'm coming,” Adam said, rolling over and grabbing his phone from the nightstand. The message bar stated he had three missed text messages from an unknown number.

Hey

Five minutes later. Hello?

Another five minutes. Stop masturbating and answer ur texts. ;)

“What the?” Adam's stomach lurched a little, thinking someone may have known what he was doing. He typed out a quick response and hit send. Who the hell are u and why r u sending me pervy texts?

Adam's phone buzzed almost instantly. Oh shit. My bad. It's Tommy. I got ur number out of ur student file. Hope u don't mind.

Stalker.

I am fully within my rights as ur educator to look at ur personal contact information.

Besides I couldn't make it until Monday without talking to u.

Adam smiled. Me either.

So, whatcha doin?

Nuthin

So u were masturbating?

Adam laughed out loud. He liked playful Tommy. I WAS NOT MASTURBATING!!!!

It's okay. Don't b ashamed. I masturbated today. :P

TOMMY JOE!

What? U left me with a boner the size of Mt. Everest. I had to relieve it somehow. :)

Oh Tommy. Ur going to b a handful aren't u?

More like two.

Goodnight Tommy Joe. I have to b up early tomorrow for the parents. U caught me going to bed.

Caught u playing in bed. ;)

Perv.

Only for u.

Goodnight Tommy.

Good night Baby. Sweet dreams.

Adam smiled warmly at the last text. The small term of endearment made his heart swell. He was falling fast and hard, and for the first time since meeting Tommy, he wasn't scared by it. He was right in front of Adam, willing, and Adam was grabbing on with both hands.

~~~~~

Adam rolled out of bed with a loud groan. Mondays were always the hardest days of the week to get motivated, but this particular Monday seemed worse by tenfold. Adam hadn't slept much that night. His parents' flight was delayed due to weather, and did not get in until nightfall. He met them up at the airport, only to be smothered by his mother when she saw the bruises. After much convincing that he was fine, they went to a nice Italian restaurant for a late family dinner, and then headed home.

It was shortly after 11:00 when Adam was finally able to climb into bed. He had no more than shut his eyes when his phone began buzzing on the nightstand. He didn't have to look to know who it was. Tommy had fallen rather quickly into comfortable banter with Adam. Since Adam had left Tommy's apartment, Tommy hadn't gone more than a few hours without texting.

This time he was texting to make sure Adam was home safely, to see if he missed him, and to ask if he was sleeping naked. Adam just laughed at how bold and uninhibited Tommy could be, and hoped he could be the same in time. He said goodnight to Tommy, and entered into a restless sleep.

Adam padded over to his bathroom and turned the shower taps to hot. While the shower warmed, he undressed and looked at himself in the mirror. “Damn,” he said as he touched the bridge of his nose. The swelling had gone down, but his bruises were still a deep shade of purple, fading to a yellowish green around the edges. The blow he took to the face wasn't healing fast enough to be covered by make-up. James was going to see it, and Adam was sure he wouldn't stay quiet about it.

“Be strong, Adam. Don't let that asshole get to you!” Adam said to his reflection. He took a deep breath, willing his words into his psyche, before turning and entering the shower.

The shower was quick. Adam knew Tommy would be getting to class early, and Adam wanted to be able to see him before the other students arrived. He got dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of distressed jeans and a decorative tee. He lined his eyes and tousled his hair - just the right amount of UNF for a normal day, and was out the door.

He made his usual stop at Starbucks, grabbing his usual, and a plain black coffee for Tommy (he noticed Tommy added nothing to his coffee). He also picked up two blueberry muffins just in case Tommy had skipped breakfast...hoping Tommy had skipped breakfast.

Adam got to the school forty-five minutes before class started. He as usual was the first one there, so he turned the lights on and went to his desk to wait. Tommy had offered to give Adam rides to and from class while his car was indisposed, but upon seeing the damage to his face, Adam's mother insisted that he borrow her car until his was fixed. Adam was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be wrapped around Tommy on the back of his Harley, but this way was more convenient and posed less problem questions for them both.

“Hey, Baby,” Adam heard Tommy's cheerful greeting as he entered the room. Adam turned to see Tommy in his usual school attire, smiling ridiculously in his direction.

“Hey,” Adam said back, standing up to greet Tommy and holding out the coffee.

“Awe. Thanks, Baby.” Tommy took the cup from Adam's outreached hand as he passed him. He took a sip of the hot liquid before placing it and his bag down on the desk. He turned back around and made his way to Adam. Once there, he snaked his arms around Adam's waist and looked at him with a heated gaze. “I missed you.”

Adam stiffened at the contact. Anyone could walk in and see them, and it made him jumpy.

“Don't worry, Adam. No one will be here for at least another fifteen minutes,” Tommy said as he squeezed Adam even closer.

Adam let out a shaky breath. “I missed you too.”

Tommy smiled at that, momentarily nuzzling into Adam's chest before looking back up into his eyes. “All I've done is think about your lips since you left. How pink...” Tommy pulled Adam's head down until their lips brushed ever so softly. “How soft...” Again. “How warm...” Adam let out a whimper before Tommy's mouth closed around his.

The kiss was as electrifying as the first, setting every nerve in Adam's body on fire. Adam easily fell into the kiss. His instinct was to take over and dominate the kiss, but his nerves would not let him.

After several breath stealing moments, Tommy broke away with a smile. “You're going to be fun when you stop holding back.” He winked and turned to head for his desk.

Adam stood there staring at Tommy, at a loss for words. It was as if kissing Tommy sucked all semblance of intelligence out of his brain. “I brought you a muffin,” was all he could think to say.

Tommy smiled and reached out to take the muffin. “Thanks, baby. I didn't eat breakfast this morning. You're going to spoil me, aren't you?”

“Huh?” Adam wasn't paying attention, still caught up in the kiss.

“You're a nurturer, I can tell. Once we break you out of your shell, you are going to be a sloppy romantic.”

“Maybe.”

“No maybe. You just need someone to take care of.”

“Like you?” Adam asked, looking up from under his lashes.

Tommy leaned over his desk to look Adam in the eyes. “I would like nothing more than for you to take care of me. When you're ready.”

Adam gave Tommy a meaningful yet bashful smile that read “me too.” He looked down and away from Tommy as Tommy did the same when the sound of footsteps were heard outside the door.

~~~~

Two-thirds of class was over with no incidents. James surely noticed the bruises, but said nothing. Ally and Taylor both showed concern, but quickly accepted the explanation Adam gave with no further questions.

Adam had spent most of the day at his workstation alone. It was day one of birdhouses, and Tommy was making his rounds to the other pairings, making sure everyone knew what they were doing. Adam was lost, of course. A carpenter he wasn't. He stared at the assortment of wood, nails, and other metal pieces, and began to get a headache. At least this meant extra time with Tommy, because he would definitely be needing extra tutor time.

Adam watched Tommy as he instructed Ally and Taylor. He admired the obvious passion in Tommy's body language as he assisted the two sophomores in assembling two large planks of wood. It was the same passion Adam had seen when he watched Tommy on stage, playing his guitar. As Adam thought about it, he realized it was also the same way Tommy had looked right before they kissed.

Adam exhaled sharply, and ran his hand through his hair.

“Dreaming about the pretty little teacher, Fag Boy?” James's voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

“Leave me alone, James,” Adam said in a soft tone, not bothering to turn around and face his bully. It was the first confrontation since James had assaulted him, and Adam was feeling less than confident.

James inched closer, invading Adam's personal space. “Nice bruise. Hit on a pussy lover?”

“You know where I got the bruise, James.”

James leaned into Adam's face, his breath ghosting over Adam's cheek as he chuckled his response. “That's right. You ran your mouth like a bitch. Maybe now you've learned your lesson.”

James retreated, but not before turning back around. “I told you to watch your back, Princess.”

Adam slammed his eyelids shut with force, holding back the tears threatening to spill behind them. He had told himself he wouldn't let James push him around anymore, but here he was taking James's shit just like he always had.

Anger and shame boiled in him until he couldn't take it anymore. He ripped off his apron, and stormed out of the classroom, not stopping until he reached the parking lot. Once at his car, he dropped to his knees, and let out a loud sob. He couldn't take the shit anymore. Middle school and high school was enough. One more day and he would lose his mind.

“Adam?” Tommy's soft soothing voice filtered through the sticky air.

Adam turned away, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying. Tommy wouldn't have any of it, though. He took Adam by the cheek and coaxed his head around so they were eye-to-eye. “Look at me, Adam. You don't have to hide from me.”

“I'm embarrassed.”

“Why? Because you're crying?”

Adam let out an exaggerated breath. “No. Because I let that asshole get to me. Last week I was so...so...” Adam was at a loss for words to describe the confidence he had found before the assault. “And now look at me.” Adam sobbed quietly.

Tommy brushed an escaped tear away with his thumb. “You're learning who and how you want to be. It's expected, Baby. You can't change who you are overnight.”

“I want to.”

“I know, Baby. Just remember I'm here, and I'll help you. We'll get through this.”

The way Tommy said “we'll” made Adam's heart clench. “Okay.” Adam wiped his eyes and smiled sweetly at Tommy. “Um, can I stay after class today?”

Tommy raised a questioning brow. “For?”

“Well, you've been busy all day, and I really suck at this class.” Adam looked up from under his lashes.

“You don't have to seduce me with that sweet and innocent look. Of course you can stay after class.”

Adam smiled. “Thanks.” He stood up and began to walk back to class. “I am sweet and innocent by the way,” he turned and said quickly before turning back and continuing his walk to the school.

“For now,” Tommy said loud enough for only himself to hear. He grinned at himself as he thought of Adam and all the pent up ferocity that was just waiting to be let out. “For now.”

~~~~~

“I want to take you on a date,” Tommy said as he and Adam cleaned up the workstation after class. Adam had stayed an extra thirty minutes so that Tommy could explain the fundamentals of building a birdhouse...again.

“Didn't we kinda already do that on Friday?” Adam asked as he closed the supply lid.

“No, that was more like your coming out party. I mean a real date. Dinner, some cheesy romantic activity, then some hot and heavy making out at the end of the evening.” Tommy gave Adam a little wink.

“Tommy Joe!” Adam exclaimed.

“I love it when you use my full name.”

Adam just crossed his arms and looked at Tommy intently.

“OK, OK,” Tommy said, giving into Adam's glare. “We can skip the something romantic.”

Tommy barely ducked fast enough before a wad of crumpled paper hit him in the head. “You are seriously a perv!”

“And you're not?” Tommy gave Adam a playful look.

“No, I'm not.”

“Liar.”

“Then why were you masturbating when I texted you?”

Adam's face began to heat. “I wasn't.”

“You can't even keep from blushing.”

“You're asking embarrassing questions!”

“Why is it embarrassing to admit you jerk off to thoughts of your boyfriend? I admitted I did.” Tommy looked at Adam intently.

“I didn't..I...am I your boyfriend?” Adam asked. They had never defined what they were, and now was as good a time as any to get it out of the way.

“Do you want to be?” Tommy asked in a sinful tone as he slowly stalked his way over to where Adam was cleaning up. Adam swallowed hard as Tommy's predatory eyes came to rest on his.

“I...um...” Adam was frozen in Tommy's gaze. It was no longer playful. It was animalistic, dripping with everything that made Adam's heart race and his toes curl. “Yes,” he whispered in a small, short breath.

“Good,” Tommy said as he ran his hands up and down the length of Adam's arms. “Then stop being embarrassed about the topic of sex.”

“I'll try,” Adam choked out. He didn't understand how this tiny little man hypnotized him so.

“Besides, I can't help it that every time I'm near you I want to use your freckles to play connect the dots...with my tongue,” Tommy purred.

Adam let out an audible moan at Tommy's words, and immediately cupped his mouth with his hand at his mistake. He stared at Tommy, who just looked back at him with normal Tommy eyes, all hints of lust and perv vanished in an instant.

“Don't hide it, Baby. I love the sounds you make.” Tommy turned on his heel and walked back to his desk. “So, date night. When is good for you?”

“Whenever.”

“Tomorrow. After class. Say 5:00?”

“It's a date,” Adam said with a bright smile.

“It's a date,” Tommy said back with a smile just as bright.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam was pacing the living room at 4:30 the next afternoon, impatiently waiting for the clock to hit 5:00. He was nervous about the impending date. He didn't want to be nervous, but his confidence was in a constant state of bipolar ever since he'd met Tommy. There were times he felt comfortable and relaxed, but for the most part he was still scared in his own skin and unsure how to express himself the way Tommy had assured him would come.

“Honey, why are you wearing holes in my carpet?” Adam's mother asked as she emerged from the entrance of the kitchen. She had a suitcase in hand, and she set it on the floor next to the sofa.

Adam looked up at his mother with warm affection. Out of everyone in his life, his mother was one of the few who knew and accepted him unconditionally. She and his father knew everything, from his sexuality to the years of abuse from peers, and still treated him like an independent young man instead of a wounded bird in need of protection. “Oh hi, Mom. I'm waiting for my date.”

Adam's mother's eyebrow raised, and she gave her son a knowing smirk. “A date, huh? Do I get to meet the young man who has my son so flustered?”

“Uh. It's a first date. Why don't we wait for introductions until I see if it goes anywhere,” Adam said. There was no way his mother was meeting Tommy while he was still Adam's teacher.

“Alright,” she said lovingly. “Tell me a little about him. What does he look like? How did you meet him?”

Adam stopped pacing and sat on the sofa, motioning his mother to join him. Once she was seated, he began to speak. “Well, he's beautiful. Tiny, blond. He's in a band, plays guitar and he's really good. I met him on campus last time I was there.” He lied a bit, but no harm done.

Adam's mother smiled. “You seem smitten. I've never seen your face light up like that about anything before. Not even singing.”

Adam blushed. “I am.”

“I'm happy for you, Baby.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Adam leaned over and wrapped his mother in an embrace.

The sound of the Harley's exhaust pulled Adam out of his mother's arms. “He's here.”

“Are you sure I can't meet him?” His mother looked hopeful.

At that moment, Adam's father entered the room. “Meet who?”

“Adam's date,” his mother said with pride only a mother could have.

“Ahh, a date, huh? Well, have fun kiddo, and be safe,” his father said.

Adam wrinkled his nose briefly, wondering if there was a double meaning in “be safe”, but quickly dismissed it. “Always am.”

“Bye, Honey. Oh, and remember, your father and I are leaving tonight and won't be back until Monday. We left money for you in the kitchen, and the numbers to the hotel and conference hall if you need us and can't reach the cell.”

“Thanks. I better go. He's waiting. Love you, and talk to you soon.”

“Love you too, Honey,” his mom said, kissing him on the cheek as he exited the house.

Tommy was perched on his Harley in the driveway, beautiful and sexy as always. He was dressed in slim fitted jeans, and a button up, no tie, covered in his usual leather jacket. Teacher meets bad boy was the look, and Adam liked it. “Hey,” Adam said over the purr of the engine.

“Hey.” Adam wasted no time climbing on the back of the Harley and encircling Tommy's waist with too eager arms. “You better high tail it before my Mom decides to accost you with twenty questions.”

 

“Enough said,” Tommy said. Adam felt the rumble of a chuckle vibrate through Tommy's chest. “Hold on tight.”

Adam's embrace tightened, and Tommy pulled into the street and headed for the horizon.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

For dinner, Tommy picked a small family owned Mexican restaurant about 45 minutes outside of town. He had told Adam he chose it for two reasons; number one, since Adam was still uncomfortable, they were less likely to run into anyone he knew, and two, well, Tommy loves tacos.

They sat in a quiet corner of the restaurant, the low hum of the fiesta music hanging in the air. “This place is nice,” Adam said. The restaurant was decorated like most, but had a nice homey feel.

“Yes, it is. A friend of mine's ex-girlfriend's grandparents own it. The food is to die for.”

A pretty young woman approached the table to take their orders. Tommy ordered tacos, of course, and a bottle of Mexican beer, while Adam ordered a chicken fajita salad and soda. The woman left the table, and an uncomfortable silence fell between the two men. All their other interactions had been focused around situations that made conversation easy...well easier, but now there was nothing to start the conversation.

“So...” Tommy said, breaking the ice. “Mom wanted to meet me, huh?”

Adam smiled bashfully. “Yeah. She was really excited I was going on a date. Overly excited actually.”

“She's just happy for you.”

“My mom's my biggest supporter,” Adam said affectionately.

“As it should be. So, she knows everything about you?”

“Pretty much. I leave out some details for obvious reasons, but I've never hidden anything from her.”

Tommy smiled. “That's good for you. Not everyone has that type of support. We are lucky ones.”

“Yeah.”

“What did you tell her about me?” Tommy asked, leaning across the table with a brow raised.

“What makes you think I told her anything?” Adam teased back, starting to fall into a comfortable place again, still nervous, but much more relaxed.

“If she was going to grill me, that means she HAD to grill you.”

Adam laughed. “She did a little. I told her what you looked like, and that you were in a band, and I met you on campus.”

“You lied.”

“No,” Adam defended. “ I twisted the truth. It's different.”

“How so?” Tommy asked, amused.

“Well, I told her we met on campus. That isn't a lie. I just didn't tell her it was the high school campus, not the college campus.”

“My devious boyfriend.”

“Say it again,” Adam stated abruptly.

“What? You're devious?”

Adam's cheeks flushed. “Um, no. The other part.”

Tommy looked at Adam quizzically for a moment before a knowing smile stretched across his face. “Boyfriend?”

Adam sucked in a large breath. “Yes,” he whispered, exhaling. They had made it official the day before, but hearing Tommy call him his boyfriend set his skin on fire.

Tommy reached across the table and took Adam's hand. “Sounds good, doesn't it?”

“Like music. A melody.”

Adam's soft spoken words heated Tommy's cheeks and put a goofy grin on his face.

“You're cute like that,” Adam blurted out in a moment of confidence. He wanted to say as much as he could to keep that look on Tommy's face.

“Like what?” Tommy had taken on a flirty tone.

“Red and flushed.”

“Am I?” Tommy leaned further across the table, getting as close to Adam as possible. “Wanna know what gets me really red and flushed?”

Adam's mouth opened to speak, but closed again without a sound. It was gone. Nervousness gripped him as the conversation switched gears. Tommy was looking at him again with predatory eyes, and Adam was glued, frozen both verbally and physically. The only movement he made was the involuntary twitch of his dick, as his erection grew with Tommy's velvety words.

Tommy lifted the hand he was holding to his mouth. Closing his eyes, he encased the length of Adam's middle finger in his soft lips, and sucked gently, pulling Adam's finger out slowly as he sucked. Adam made a strangled noise deep in his throat, and his body physically shuddered.

Once Tommy pulled off Adam's now wet tingling finger, Adam stared, dazed, unable to form a thought, let alone words. His dick was now throbbing, painfully against the zipper of his jeans. Tommy just smiled at him, with the same mischievous smile he had given Adam since the day they met.

“Oh, look. Saved by a taco,” Tommy said, winking as the waitress came back with their orders. She quickly placed the plates down and scurried off.

As soon as she was gone, Adam burst into laughter.

“What?” Tommy asked, clearly amused.

“Saved by a taco?”

“Well, you were,” Tommy said, taking a bite. He made a small sound of approval as he chewed and swallowed. “Welcome back, by the way.”

“Huh,” Adam said, looking up from his salad.

“I'm going to break you of your fears.”

Adam swallowed hard. He knew exactly what fears Tommy was talking about, and the idea terrified and excited him at the same time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Are they closed?”

“Yes, Tommy Joe. They are closed.”

Tommy had been dragging Adam by the hand with his eyes closed for what felt like hours. Tommy had insisted the romantic portion of the date be a surprise. They had driven to the college campus, but once there, the mystery had begun.

They didn't speak much, other than the occasional navigational comments to prevent Adam from falling on his face, and Tommy blabbering on and on about how much Adam was going to love the surprise.

Tommy did stop once along the way, unable to resist the adorable anticipation on Adam's face. “Are we there?” Adam asked, the curiosity thick in his voice.

“No, not yet.”

“Then why did we-” Adam was cut off by warm, soft lips. The kiss was slow and relaxed, the perfect long and drawn out romantic kiss one would envision at the end of a sappy chick flick.

“Don't open your eyes,” Tommy said as he pulled away.

“What was that for?” Adam asked, keeping his eyelids tightly sealed.

Tommy smiled even though he knew Adam couldn't see it. He brushed at Adam's cheek with his thumb. “I couldn't resist. You're just so...”

Adam patted at Tommy, searching until he cupped Tommy's face in his hands. “What, Tommy? Tell me.” Adam's face was painted with the innocence and genuine concern that Tommy loved.

“You're perfect.”

Adam laughed. “Hardly.”

“No. You are. At least to me. And you're beautiful. So beautiful.”

Adam's face turned a bright shade of red.

“I love that about you too.”

“What?”

“Your innocence.”

“Yes. The way you blush whenever a pay you a compliment, or talk about things like sex.”

Adam flushed darker. “You want to corrupt me?” Adam asked with a grin.

“No,” Tommy laughed. “I think you're perfectly capable of corrupting yourself. But I would like to help you find yourself. I see so much pent up life hiding behind those gorgeous eyes. I want to be there when you let it out.”

“I fear you'll be bored.”

“Oh, Adam. You don't see it yet, but you will. I've seen glimpses of it when you let your guard down. When you stood up to James in class, when you talk to me... You have a fierce, head strong, confident, sexually charged little vixen hell cat in you, and I fully intend to reap the benefits when you unleash it.”

“Perv,” Adam said wrinkling his nose.

“Don't act like you don't enjoy it,” Tommy kissed the tip of Adam's nose, feeling smug that he again was able to pull the red into Adam's cheeks. “Come on, about another block to go. You're going to love it.”

 

“OK, open,” Tommy said as he flipped on some lights.

Adam opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the brightness. As his eyes focused, he gasped in recognition. He looked to Tommy with shock and appreciation in his eyes. “How did you...”

“Read your file, remember?”

“I knew you were a stalker. But I love it,” Adam said, taking in the room, the mega-watt smile never leaving his face.

“We had never really talked about it yet, but I overheard you talking to Alli about theater, so I did some digging. It's amazing what you can find in student files,” Tommy said with a smirk.

Adam peeled his eyes away from the room to look at Tommy. “What did you find?”

“A letter you had sent in with your college applications stating someday you'd like to record your own album. I can't get you a record deal, but I thought maybe I could make a little piece of your dream come true.”

Adam looked around the room again, taking in every detail before setting his gaze back to Tommy. Of all the scenarios that had run through his head, he had never envisioned Tommy bringing him to a recording studio for their first date. It was perfect. Before he realized it, a tear escaped and trailed down his cheek.

“Hey,” Tommy moved toward Adam concerned. “Baby, did I do something wrong?”

Adam exhaled deeply, closing his eyes to gain his composure. A part of him wanted to cry, sob into his hands, at the sweet gesture Tommy had done. After all the years of bullying, this one loving act was almost too much to bear. The other part of him, the part he was still very much afraid of, wanted to throw Tommy to the ground and make him beg for mercy.

“No,” Adam said softly, once he had his mind back in balance. “I'm just overwhelmed. This is so...thoughtful of you. Thank you so much. It's perfect.”

Tommy's eyes brightened. “You deserve it. I'm happy to give it to you.” Tommy closed the distance between them and kissed Adam tenderly.

When they broke away, Tommy didn't miss the hungry look in Adam's eyes. He smirked knowingly, and took Adam by the hand. “We've got three hours. My friend Cassie is here to work the board for us. Pick a few songs, I'll learn them really quick, and then we'll get started, OK?”

“You're going to play with me?”

“Of course.”

Adam looked down at his feet, cheeks crimson yet again. He had absolutely nothing to compare it to, but Adam was positive he was already falling in love with Tommy. The butterflies he got whenever Tommy looked at him, the redness in his cheeks with Tommy's sweet words, the undeniable ache when Tommy was not around, all lead to one thing...love. Was it possible to fall in love so fast?

Tommy lifted Adam's chin with a finger so they were eye-to-eye. “What are you thinking in that head of yours?”

Adam stood there staring blue eyes to brown, asking rapid fire questions in his head. How do I know if I love him? Does he love me? If he doesn't, how does he feel? Why did he do this for me if he doesn't love me? His thoughts were broken as Tommy lightly coaxed him again.

“You can tell me. Please.”

Adam hesitated for a moment to gather some much needed courage. “I...I...” the intimacy of the situation was making it hard to spit out the words. “I was just thinking...how we've only known each other a couple of weeks and...” Adam broke off again.

“Go on,” Tommy encouraged.

“This here tonight...it's probably the most romantic thing I could ever imagine.”

“Better than the typical cheesy romantic?” Tommy teased, wagging his brow playfully.

Adam laughed. “Yes. So much better. It's making me feel things I've never felt before.”

Tommy raised his brow this time. “Such as?”

“Like I won't be able to breathe when you leave tonight.”

Adam didn't explain any further. He was engulfed in Tommy mere seconds after the last word left his lips. “I feel the same way,” Tommy breathed between kisses.

By the time Tommy peeled himself away from Adam, they were both panting, with matted hair and rosy faces. “Pick your songs, Baby,” Tommy said as he fixed his hair. “I'll go grab Cassie and let her know we'll be ready for her soon.”

“Okay.”

Tommy turned to exit the room.

“Hey, Tommy?”

“Yeah Baby.”

“Thank you again.”

Tommy smiled. “Anytime, Baby. Anytime.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I wish that this night would never be over, there's plenty of time to sleep when we die. So let's just stay awake until we grow older. If I had my way we'd never close our eyes.

“I can't believe that's actually my voice coming out of the radio,” Adam said. Tommy and Adam were sitting in Adam's living room listening to the demo they had just finished making at the campus studio.

“Believe it. It'll sound a lot better once it's the final cut, but that'll take a few weeks to get.”

Adam flopped back onto the cushions. “I don't even care. I recorded...in a recording studio.”

“And you sounded amazing,” Tommy complimented, as he slid himself onto Adam's lap, straddling his hips.

Adam noticeably stiffened, and his breath caught in this throat. He could feel the heat of his blood invading the surface of his skin like tiny sharp daggers. Terror ripped through him. The tiny, sexy man on top of him in an instant, had paralyzed him with fear.

Tommy sensed the fear immediately, and came face-to-face with Adam, making sure eye contact was maintained. “Hey...Baby...Calm down. It's okay.”

Tommy stroked Adam's hair and face, but did not get off of his lap. “I know the sexual stuff makes you nervous, and sitting on you like this was unexpected, but I promise it wasn't intended to be sexual. I just wanted to be close to you.”

Adam's breathing began to even out, and his body relaxed. Tommy was still caressing his face lightly, waiting patiently for his reply. “I...I know. I didn't mean to freak out.”

“Don't be sorry. You're going through a lot of changes right now. It's normal to be emotional.”

Adam smiled and sighed with Tommy's tender touches. Tommy was being so understanding and considerate of Adam's many back and forths, unlike what Adam had expected from a 24 year old. Adam figured most men Tommy's age would have walked already, instead of dealing with a hormonal 17 year old who hadn't yet sealed the deal. Tommy was different though, which was why Adam was falling so fast.

“I...I want to,” Adam said hesitantly.

“Want to what, Baby?” Tommy asked, still playing with Adam's hair.

“Be with you.”

“You are with me.”

“Sexually.” Tommy perked up. “I'm just...afraid.”

Tommy gave Adam an understanding look as he caressed his hair. Adam instantly relaxed into the gentle touch, nuzzling into Tommy's hand. “It's okay, Baby. As much as I would love to lay you down and explore every inch of your body with my hands and mouth, you have to want it too. I can wait.”

Adam's breath hitched with the images Tommy had put in his head.

“I want everything we experience together to be as perfect as tonight was. It won't be if you're not ready.”

Tommy leaned forward and kissed Adam again. It was soft and sweet, like most of their kisses, with just the tiniest bit of tongue and nips to each others soft lips. They kissed for a long moment with no rush to move from where they were. After a while, it did become uncomfortable, and Adam raised his hips slightly to slide down to a more comfortable angle. When he did, the erection he had been sporting since Tommy straddled him shifted as well making an appearance.

“Damn, Baby,” Tommy teased. “You do that again and all my restraint to keep my hands off you will be DOA.”

Adam fidgeted a bit, not knowing what to say back. His body was screaming YES, GOD YES, TOMMY. TOUCH ME, SUCK ME, FUCK ME, but his mind was more reasonable. Through all the anxiety and hormones, he knew he wasn't ready. He sat back up straight, trying to hide the hard on poking Tommy in the ass. Not only did it feel slightly embarrassing, now the mood they had going on had dissipated into an awkward silence.

“It's getting late, and we both have class tomorrow. I should get going,” Tommy said, climbing down from Adam's lap. He felt Adam's anxiety thick in the air, and he didn't want to add stress to the situation. Adam was something special, and to Tommy well worth the wait.

Just as Tommy turned to exit the room, he heard Adam's almost desperate sounding voice. “Wait.” Tommy turned on his heels to face Adam, who had stood and was crossing the room to Tommy.

“Yes Baby?” Tommy asked as Adam came to a stop in front of him. Adam tentatively placed his hands on Tommy's shoulders looking down into his caramel eyes.

“Stay.”

“Adam, I don't-”

He didn't get to finish. Adam wrapped his arms around the tiny blond and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was different than all the others they had shared. It wasn't sweet and soft, it was deep, desperate, and passionate. And led by Adam. The dominating force that Tommy had been hinting at had finally broken through a crack. Adam immediately licked the seam of Tommy's mouth, not asking permission for entrance, instead saying 'I'm coming, brace yourself.' Tommy opened, and Adam swooped in with reckless abandon. Tommy passively let Adam make love to his mouth, never once trying to take control, knowing even if he tried, he wouldn't be successful.

Adam's tongue danced over every surface, and when he finally broke away, Tommy's lips were red and swollen.

“Fucking Christ,” Tommy panted. “Where did that come from?”

Adam looked sheepish. “Sorry.”

“Baby...don't ever apologize for kissing me like that.”

Adam still looked and felt uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what had come over him, but the thought of Tommy leaving did things to his brain.

“Will you stay?”

“We have class tomorrow.”

“I'll set an alarm so you have time to go home and change. I'll even make you breakfast,” Adam said trying to bat his eyelashes playfully like Tommy always did.

“Pancakes?” Tommy asked with a boyish grin.

Adam laughed. “Yes, pancakes.”

Tommy smiled from ear-to-ear. “And you have to kiss me like that again.”

Adam blushed a little, but was able to keep his composure for once. “I can't force it, but if the mood strikes me.” Adam was trying to be playful, but came off sounding the tiniest bit seductive.

Tommy caught it immediately and gave Adam a wicked grin. “I believe you are trying to kill me.”

Adam let out a loud guffaw, unable to control his laughter. Tommy raised his brow as if Adam had lost his marbles.

“I'm sorry...I'm sorry,” Adam gasped, trying to calm himself. “I'm trying, really I am. That kiss felt...I don't even know...liberating. But I'm still awkward as fuck.”

“You'll get there, Baby.”

“I know. I think I'm starting to believe it now.”

“Good.” Tommy smiled affectionately at Adam, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Adam used the closeness as an opportunity to wrap his arms back around Tommy. He enveloped the tiny man in a giant hug, resting his cheek on the top of Tommy's head. “Right now, I just want to take you upstairs and cuddle you while you sleep.”

“Just cuddle?” Tommy looked up into Adam's eyes with a playful anticipation.

Adam couldn't contain his giggle. “Yes, just cuddle.”

“Damn.”

“You are a perv, Tommy Joe.”

“Sue me,” Tommy said nuzzling into Adam's chest.

Five minutes later, they were in Adam's room, and an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Adam sat on the edge of his bed, fidgeting, obviously wanting to say something, but unable to find the words.

Tommy, as always, noticed right away, and was quick to sit beside him. “What's wrong, Baby?”

Adam looked at Tommy and then back down to his hands. “It's just...I...can I ask you something?”

“Anything. You know that.”

“All I want to do tonight is cuddle with you, but...would it be okay if we...”

“If we what?”

“Do it without...clothes.” Adam almost whispered, looking up at Tommy through his lashes.

Tommy almost choked on the air he was inhaling. He wasn't expecting Adam to ask that of all things. “You want to cuddle with me naked?”

Adam looked down again bashfully. “Not completely naked. I just want to feel you...your skin while we sleep.”

Tommy looked at Adam thoughtfully for a few moments. He didn't answer, just stared into Adam's eyes with no expression on his face. Adam was beginning to think asking was too much, when Tommy leaned forward.

Tommy leaned into Adam, kissing the tip of his nose as he took Adam's hands into his. He guided Adam's hands to the front of his shirt. With his dexterous fingers, he used his hands to maneuver Adam's fingers into unbuttoning the top button...the next button. When Tommy felt the small muscles of Adam's fingers take over, he let his hands drop to his sides, never taking his eyes away from Adam's darkened blue ones. Adam slowly worked each button, one by one, until Tommy's shirt hung open, exposing his pale skin.

Adam's eyes dropped, examining the sliver of exposed skin. He raised his hands up, exhaling audibly as he placed his hands inside Tommy's shirt and pushed the fabric off of Tommy's shoulders. Adam stared at the expanse of bare skin in front of him in awe.

“You're like vampire white.”

“I know. Gotta take care of the skin,” Tommy said by way of explanation.

“It's beautiful.”  
It was Tommy's turn to blush. “You're beautiful.”

Tommy helped Adam out of his own shirt, and the both of them discarded their own jeans, never once breaking eye contact. Once down to just their underwear, they climbed under the covers. Adam pulled Tommy into his chest, running a hand up and down his spine. Tommy tangled their legs together, and buried his head in Adam's chest.

Once comfortable, they both let out a content sigh.

“Good night, Tommy Joe.”

“Good night, Adam Mitchell.”

“I never told you my middle name.”

Adam felt Tommy's lips pull into a smile against his chest.

“Student file?”

Tommy shook his head in agreement.

“Damn stalker!”

They both laughed as they cuddled tightly together, and quickly succumbed to sleep.


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I have caught up on chapters and am no longer ahead. I am trying to get ahead again so I can post weekly, yet still give my lovely beta time to work her magic. Again sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy.

 

“Okay, guys. Last day of wood. You know what that means,” Tommy said, rubbing his hands together as if in anticipation.

“No more happy endings,” James mumbled, and the others in the class broke out in laughter. Adam rolled his eyes to himself, but had to admit James had actually said something funny.

Tommy raised his hand to silence the class. “Alright. Calm down. Bad choice of words on my part. It's test time, everyone. Put everything away while I pass out the test.”

The snickers died down as everyone put their notes away. James and Denny continued to chat and laugh even after Tommy placed the test in front of them.

“Please don't make me fail you before you even read the first question.”

“Sorry,” Denny apologized and drug his chair to the opposite end of the table he shared with James. James grumbled a bit, but did as Tommy asked, ducking his head down into the stapled papers in front of him. James had been quiet since Monday's encounter with Adam. Adam assumed James was watching himself, biding his time in between insults to keep from being kicked out of class. Whatever the reason, Adam was grateful.

Adam watched the front of the room while Tommy made his way around the room. He could stare at Tommy for hours, but it was hard to get away with it unnoticed in the classroom. Adam looked at the board in front of him, tracing Tommy's handwritten notes with his eyes. The loops and valleys of each letter held a sensual quality. Adam thought of their date...romantic. That's what Tommy's handwriting was, romantic. Tommy's hands seemed to make art in whatever he used them for, woodwork, music, handwriting, and sex. Adam shivered at the thought.

All Adam had been able to think about since that night they spent tangled in each other's skin was sex. Sex with Tommy. The idea was terrifying, yet made Adam feel a sense of excitement and anticipation he'd never felt before. The feel of Tommy's skin still lingered on Adam's body, under his fingers. Adam had been nervous asking Tommy to spend the night bare with him, but as they lay together, the fire and arousal grew. By morning, Adam's hands and erection could barely keep to themselves. Tommy was a gentleman however, and kept his word that he would not try anything until Adam told him he was ready. That didn't stop Tommy from texting hours later letting Adam know he had to rub one out just to function.

“Take your time and good luck,” Tommy said, placing the test in front of Adam. Adam reached out to pull the test closer to him, brushing his fingers briefly against Tommy's before pulling them away. He looked up just as Tommy was turning away with a smirk on his face.

Adam breezed through the test, turning it in before anyone else. All the extra study sessions with Tommy throughout the week had paid off. Adam actually understood everything on the test. He smiled sweetly at Tommy as he approached the desk, and placed the test in front of him. “Thank you for all the extra study sessions, Mr. Rat...I mean Tommy. I think you'll be impressed with my progress.” Adam winked, his back to the class so only Tommy could see.

Adam could see immediately by the look on Tommy's face that he caught the double meaning in Adam's statement. Not only did Tommy tutor Adam on schoolwork during their sessions, but a large portion of that time was spent making out until both men were left breathless and wanting. Tommy got more of the Adam dominated kisses he wanted, and Adam became comfortable initiating them. It didn't take long for Adam to take what he wanted from Tommy's mouth when he wanted it, with no nerve in sight. Tommy didn't complain. He gushed about how much he loved dominant Adam, and how much of a turn on his confidence was.

“I'm sure I will,” Tommy said with his best teacher voice, his eyes, however giving away his true meaning.

“Is it alright if I text someone while everyone finishes?” Adam asked before turning back to his desk.

“Sure, just make sure it's on vibrate.” Tommy smiled and dipped his head to begin grading Adam's test.

Back at his desk, Adam took his phone out and unlocked the screen. In the split second he was at Tommy's desk, Adam had made up his mind. He typed out a quick text and hit send.

Tommy's phone vibrated on the desk, and Adam watched as he picked it up to read it.

It's Friday. Tommy smiled and typed out a reply.

Yes it is :)

Got any plans?

I've got a gig at the club tonight. Wanna come?

Duh! But no rainbows or unicorns. ;P

Tommy chucked. Deal.

Adam looked up and made brief eye contact with Tommy before looking back to his phone and typing away. After that?

Free all weekend :)

Stay with me? Adams fingers lingered over the send button before finally sending the text. Adam looked up again so he could see Tommy's reaction when he saw the request.

Tommy picked up his phone. A slow smile curled onto his lips. Adam recognized the look in Tommy's eyes and knew he'd opened a big can of worms.

All weekend?

Yes.

I'll think about it. ;)

Adam snickered under his breath. This was going to be fun. That's too bad, because it's laundry weekend.

You want me to help you with your laundry?

Oh yes. Fun indeed.

No. It means I'm commando.

Adam watched Tommy choke on his breath. Right now?

And ALL weekend.

Tommy shifted in his seat as he read the last text. You're a tease.

A tease, huh? An evil grin threatened to erupt on Adam's face. “Not yet,” he thought to himself, as he took his phone and quickly snapped a picture of his crotch. Adam was indeed not wearing underwear, and his snug jeans left nothing to the imagination. He looked at the picture, seeing the outline of his semi erect dick very visible through the fabric. Pleased with himself, he attached the picture to a text that simply said tease this, and hit send.

Adam looked down at his desk, watching for Tommy's reaction. He was pleased with himself when he heard Tommy cough loudly, quickly followed by the vibration of his phone.

WTF!!! I have a huge boner now! Are you trying to kill me?

Adam laughed to himself. I wanna see it.

More coughing.

“Tommy, are you okay?” Alli asked sweetly.

“Yes, Alli, just swallowed wrong,” Tommy said, as explanation.

Adam sent another text. Swallow correctly next time.

*Cough*

Jesus Adam. What's gotten into you, and where is my sweet, bashful boyfriend?

Got tired of being sweet.

Is that right? Tommy looked up from his phone and smiled as Taylor turned in his test.

I want you.

You have me.

Adam rolled his eyes. Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. Don't be dense.

Alli turned her test in and looked at Tommy quizzically before returning to her seat.

How do you want me? ;) Adam looked up right as Tommy looked away feigning innocence. Adam loved playful Tommy.

Well let me think...

Red and flushed.

Adam heard Tommy's sharp intake of breath. Denny approached the desk, and Tommy covered his phone until Denny was gone. He pulled his phone back out and typed out a text.

Are you sure?

Yes, Tommy. I am ready for you. Just to make himself perfectly clear, Adam typed out another long text explaining exactly what his intentions were. I'm ready to see you. All of you. Touch you everywhere. Taste you. I want to hear those same noises you make when we kiss only without being muffled by my mouth.

Adam watched Tommy from under his lashes. Tommy's face turned bright red just as Adam had hoped. He smiled in victory. One last text and he was sure Tommy would come undone. I'm tired of jerking off. Aren't you?

That did it. Tommy shifted in his chair, banging his knee against the drawer. “Shit!” Tommy yelled out in pain. Five heads rose up to stare at the visibly disheveled teacher.

“Sorry,” Tommy apologized, trying to regain his composure.

“Are you okay?” Alli asked. “You're all red and have been acting weird since the test started.”

James approached Tommy's desk to turn in his test with a knowing glare. “He's been texting the whole time. Someone got you flustered, Mr. T? Girlfriend texting ya?”

Adam glanced at Tommy then away, afraid of James putting two-and-two together. Adam had been on his phone the whole time too, but no one had noticed yet.

“No, James. I just hit my knee. Go sit down,” Tommy said, dismissing James. Tommy turned to the class, a bright smile on his face. “Well, it's Friday, and I don't have anything else planned today. Why don't you start the weekend early?”

The class erupted and quickly left the classroom. All but Adam, who sat at his table, an innocent grin on his face.

Tommy got up from his desk and quickly crossed the room, peering out the door. He stood there for several minutes, looking back and forth down the hallway. Once satisfied that they were indeed alone, Tommy turned to Adam, a look of sexual frustration and irritation coating his caramel gaze. Adam hadn't seen that look on Tommy's face before, and was beginning to think maybe teasing wasn't such a good idea.

Adam watched, never breaking eye contact with Tommy, as he slowly stalked back across the classroom. There was something erotic about the way Tommy was almost hunting Adam. Sleek, fluid, catlike movements, as if not to scare off his prey. A part of Adam felt the impulse to back away slowly, preserve whatever Tommy was hunting for as long as possible, but Adam was glued to his seat.

As Tommy closed in, Adam's belly jumped up to his throat in anticipation. Tommy leaned in, placing his hands on the table, boxing Adam in, the hard edge of the table biting into Adam's flesh. Tommy's face was a mere centimeter from Adam's, his breath ghosting over Adam's lips and chin. For a moment, Tommy just stared, the anticipation of what he was going to do or say thickening in Adam's veins.

Tommy cocked his head to one side. “What the fuck do you think you are doing, Adam?”

Adam swallowed hard. Tommy's tone wasn't exactly playful, or seductive, and Adam began to wonder if he had gone too far. He said nothing, but watched as Tommy cocked his head in the opposite direction, never breaking eye contact.

“Do you think it's fun giving me a hard-on in the middle of class, in front of your peers?”

“I'm sorry...” Adam breathed out, sounding more like a question than an apology.

“Sorry for what? Letting that little vixen out in the middle of class, knowing how much it turns me on, and knowing I wouldn't be about to do a damn thing about it?”

Adam felt each puff of breath on his lips as Tommy spoke. He closed his eyes, hoping that Tommy would close the distance and connect their tongues. But he didn't.

“You know how much I love your vixen, Adam, and you torture me with it in the one place I can't have it.”

“I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking,” Adam whispered, closing in to connect their mouths, but Tommy pulled away.

“You should be sorry! What am I supposed to do with this now?” Tommy asked, pulling his dress pants tight to show the outline of his erection.

Adam's eyes navigated south, and froze on the picture perfect bulge. He licked his lips involuntarily. “I...I could take care of that for you,” Adam said as confidently as he could, but his voice was still shaky.

Tommy finally kissed Adam. It was raw and needy, and everything Adam could ever want in a kiss. When Tommy pulled away, all predatory hunger was gone from his gaze. All that was showing was sweet admiration. “As much as I'd love to take you up on that offer, it's not the time or place.”

“We don't have to do it here.”

Tommy smiled big and wide. “Baby, you are too sweet and too adorable. When we do this, it will be your first, right?”

Adam looked down as if his inexperience was embarrassing. “Yes.”

“Then we will wait until it's perfect, both time and place.”

Still looking down, finding the change in conversation easier when not making eye contact. Adam said, “We can do other stuff.”

Tommy sighed, lifting Adam's chin with his fingers so they were again face-to-face. “Adam, it's your first time with everything. I am not letting any of your experiences be less than perfect. As hot as a quick and dirty hand job behind the welder sounds, that is not the memory I want you to have.”

Adam blushed. “That does sound hot.”

That made Tommy laugh. “Yes, it does, but we have plenty of time for that.”

Adam leaned his forehead into Tommy's. “I guess you're right.”

Tommy lifted his head to kiss Adam's hair. Adam loved the gesture: it felt comforting and relaxed. “You're worth the wait, Baby.”

Adam smiled. “You are too.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The club was more packed than the previous time Adam had been there. Most had stayed after Tommy and the band finished their set, now tearing up the dance floor as the DJ played a techno beat. Adam was at the side of the stage, waiting for Tommy to emerge from back stage. They had planned on staying at the club for a bit, but watching Tommy slither around on stage with his guitar had Adam's hormones raging.

When Tommy appeared at the stage door, Adam pounced, wrapping his hand around Tommy's neck and pulling him in until their mouths met. Tommy moaned and melted into the kiss, allowing Adam to fiercely dominate. Adam wasn't gentle either, he possessed Tommy's mouth like it was something to conquer.

“Hi,” Tommy said as he broke away breathless.

“Hey,” Adam countered, kissing the tip of Tommy's nose.

“Wanna go dance?”

Adam looked at Tommy with a wicked grin, and slowly shook his head from side to side.

“No?”

“No.”

Tommy cocked his head to the side. “What did you have in mind?”

Adam snaked his arms around Tommy's slender waist and pulled him close, so close there was no doubt that Tommy would feel his intentions pressed firmly to his belly. “Want to go home.”

Tommy smirked. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“And what are we going to do there?”

“Oh, I don't know,” Adam said playfully. “We can watch a movie. Maybe one of the ones you have inked on your arm?”

“Sounds domestic. Will there be popcorn?”

“Of course.”

“Then count me in.”

Adam smiled, leaned down and kissed Tommy sweetly on the lips. He then moved his lips to Tommy's ear. “Then after the movie we can...” Adam trailed off, thrusting his hips lightly into Tommy's.

Tommy grunted softly, leaning into Adam and placing a kiss on his jaw. Adam moved away from Tommy, landing his gaze on Tommy's pink lips.

“You're such as tease,” Tommy said tauntingly.

“Not after this weekend,” Adam said, staring into Tommy's eyes. Tommy stared back, seeing nothing but seriousness and truth in Adam's gaze.

“Come on. Let's get out of here,” Tommy said over the music.

Adam's lips curled up into a crooked grin. “After you, Baby.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“That smells burnt,” Adam said as he entered the kitchen. He looked in amusement as Tommy stood in front of the stove, popcorn covering every surface.

“Don't laugh. I've never made anything but microwave popcorn before,” Tommy said as he unsuccessfully tried to catch popcorn that was still erupting out of the top of the pan. “I think I put too much in.”

“Ya think?” Adam said through a muffled giggle.

“I said don't,” Tommy warned, trying to sound angry, but the look of desperation on his face gave away his true feelings.

“Sorry, Baby. We didn't need popcorn anyway. Here, turn off the stove. Let's go watch the movie,” Adam said, reaching around Tommy to turn off the stove.

“What about the mess?”

Adam kissed Tommy quickly, and then took his hand and pulled him toward the door. “We can clean it up later. Come on.”

Shrugging his shoulders to say okay, Tommy allowed Adam to pull him to the living room. They both sat on the couch curled up in one another's warmth, the DVD on the opening screen.

“What are we watching?” Tommy asked, snuggling into Adam's chest.

“House at the End of the Street.”

“I thought we were watching on that was on my arm?”

“About that,” Adam said, turning his blushing face away from Tommy as Tommy sat up to look at his face. “I...um...sorta get freaked out by those movies. This one sounded more suspense scary than blood and guts scary, so I thought it was a good compromise.” Adam looked at Tommy, who was looking up at him with bright compassionate eyes. “I'm so embarrassed right now.”

“Don't be. The movie is perfect.” Tommy leaned forward to kiss Adam's chin before snuggling back into his chest. “Hit play, Baby. Let's get this sleepover started.”

Adam smiled and hit play. Inwardly, he hoped the movie wasn't too scary so he didn't look like a total sissy, even though he knew Tommy would do nothing but coddle him if needed. As the opening credits rolled, he thought about how wonderful Tommy had been to him in the two weeks they'd known each other. Supportive and understanding, Tommy was the cheerleader and friend Adam had always needed, yet never found. With each passing day, Adam's feelings grew exponentially stronger. Emotionally he was hooked. Tommy was a narcotic, and Adam's addiction was never satisfied.

The movie dragged on, not really scary but with moments to take advantage of Tommy's protective, nurturing nature. Adam jumped once or twice just so he could feel Tommy's arms tighten around him. Adam was pretty sure Tommy was on to him the whole time, but played along happily anyway.

Tommy stretched out along the couch, yawning and making a spectacle of the action to Adam's amusement. “That movie was...tiring.”

“Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad,” Adam said, playfully shoving Tommy off the couch. Tommy rolled off with an “oof” and quickly popped up to stare daggers at Adam.

“You pushed me off the couch!”

“Sorry,” Adam said in a voice that did not sound the slightest bit sorry.

“So that's how it's gonna be,” Tommy said calmly, standing up and brushing himself off. He turned away from Adam as if to walk away, but at the last second turned back, grabbed Adam's ankle, and pulled as hard as he could. Adam landed on the floor with a loud thunk.

“Ow!” Adam yelled. His hands immediately going to his head.

Tommy was there in an instant, straddling Adam and fretting over him. “Oh my God! Baby! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...I was just...shit.”

Adam reached up to caress Tommy's face. Tommy calmed down almost instantly under his touch, but the frantic fearful look remained in his eyes. “Hey, calm down. I'm okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I'm fine,” Adam sat up on his elbows. “See.”

Tommy looked him over then let out a sigh of relief. “Thank God.”

Adam gave Tommy a devilish smirk. “No harm, but definitely a foul.”

“Yeah?” Tommy questioned with a return smirk.

“Yeah,” Adam said, reaching out and grabbing a hold of Tommy's shirt, pulling him down until they were face-to-face. They stared at each other for long moments, searching each other's eyes for the answers to their unspoken questions.

“So, this is it?” Adam asked softly, and suddenly unsure of himself.

“Only if you want it to be.”

Shy, bashful Adam was back in an instant. His heart raced, and his palms were sweating. He was ready, but for what he wasn't exactly sure. “I...I don't know what to do.”

Tommy smiled sweetly, running his fingers through Adam's hair. “Do whatever you want. Whatever feels right to you. I'll be here to guide you.”

Adam looked into Tommy's loving eyes, and his addiction grew. The man straddling his lap was perfect in every way, and in that moment Adam knew that this thing with Tommy was real, and he wanted it to be forever. Adam leaned forward, closing the distance and capturing Tommy's lips.

Neither pulled away until they were panting and breathless.

“What do you want, Adam?” Tommy asked, resting his forehead on Adam's.

“Everything,” was Adam's response.

Tommy chuckled. “Me too, Baby, but baby steps. What do you want to start with?”

Adam took a moment to think and catch his breath. “I want to touch you. Explore you. Is...is that okay?”

“Of course it's okay. I'd love nothing more than to feel your hands on me,” Tommy said, kissing Adam again.

“Mmm...not here though,” Adam said into Tommy's mouth as he pulled a moan from his throat.

Tommy pulled away and jumped to his feet. He held out his hand to help Adam up as well. “I have an idea. Come on,” he said, pulling Adam to his feet. “You gotta bathroom in your bedroom. Let's go.”

“Okay...”

Tommy began pulling Adam up the stairs. “I still have the smell of stale cigarettes on me from the club. Let's take a shower together. You can start there, take your time, and do whatever you want.”

Adam thought for a moment before shaking his head in agreement. A shower seemed like the perfect place to get his hands on Tommy the soap and water allowing his hands to slide freely over Tommy's heated flesh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been working on my reverse big bang. The next chapter will be delayed as well due to the big bang so I've made this one extra long to tide you over. Hope you enjoy!!

Tommy sat on the edge of Adam's bed, waiting patiently for Adam to emerge from the bathroom. Adam had insisted that Tommy wait in the bedroom while he tidied up and set the mood. Tommy found Adam's request both amusing and adorable.

He listened to some banging and stomping, as well as the shower turning on before Adam appeared from behind the door.

“You can come in now,” Adam said with a shy smile.

Tommy stood from his seat and padded over to the bathroom door. He stopped, looking into Adam's scared eyes. They stared at each other, neither moving. Tommy smiled warmly, hoping it helped ease Adam's visible nerves. “Are you gonna let me in, or what?”

“Oh, sorry,” Adam said, opening the door and moving out of the way.

Tommy walked past Adam, tracing his hand across Adam's midsection as he passed. Adam took a choppy breath as he closed the door and turned to face his boyfriend. Tommy's face was full of encouragement and love, not a hint of expectation to be found. Adam smiled, more to himself than to Tommy, because for the first time it really hit him. He had found something special when he met Tommy. Not only was the beautiful man in front of him smart, and a great companion, but he was allowing Adam to come into himself at his own pace. He had never pushed or demanded anything of Adam, even though Adam was sure that for Tommy's age, moving slowly wasn't the norm. Adam was falling fast; he had no doubts and no reservations.

“What?” Tommy asked, starting to fidget under Adam's intense gaze. “Why are you looking at me like that? You looked lost for a minute.”

Adam moved in on Tommy, wrapping his arms around the man's waist, resting their foreheads together. “Just thinking about how perfect you are.”

“I'm far from perfect, Adam.”

“You're perfect to me.” Adam leaned down and gave Tommy a chaste kiss. “That's all that matters.”

“Mmm..” Tommy moaned as he stole another kiss, this one less chaste than the last. “But I'm corrupting you,” Tommy breathed into Adam's mouth.

“Then by all means, corrupt away.” Adam dove into Tommy's mouth. The kiss was forceful, causing Tommy to back up until his back hit the wall. He melted into Adam's dominating mouth, opening up and allowing Adam's tongue to dance along every surface.

Tommy whimpered and moaned, at one point even biting Adam's kiss swollen lip. Adam responded by breaking away long enough to smirk, and then go back for more with a grunt.

The kiss was long and passionate, the type of kiss that Adam had grown comfortable giving. They were also the kind that made Tommy lose his mind. He in no way would ever pressure Adam into anything, but he was all for giving a helpful push. So Tommy slowly untangled his arms from around Adam's neck and began to trail them down his body, stopping at his ass. He gave it a firm squeeze.

He immediately felt Adam tense, as he broke the kiss. He stood for a moment panting, fear dancing in his eyes.

Tommy softly and sweetly whispered into Adam's ear. “The water's gonna get cold. You still wanna do this?”

“Yes,” Adam said in an almost inaudible whisper. He motioned for Tommy to hold on a moment while he brought his breathing back to normal. “Yes.”

Tommy smiled and settled his hands on Adam's hips. “Tell me what you want.”

Adam dropped his eyes to the floor, now feeling timid in voicing his wants. “Undress.”

Without a word, Tommy lifted Adam's chin with his finger and nodded his agreement. Slowly, he backed away from Adam, grabbing the hem of his shirt and beginning the motion of ridding it from his body.

Adam watched, his eyes transfixed on the slow deliberate motion of Tommy's arms as the t-shirt rose,. first exposing Tommy's belly. Adam's gaze followed, his breath increasing with every inch of skin until the shirt lay crumpled on the floor.

Adam had seen Tommy's bare chest before, on the night Tommy had stayed after their date. This was different. He took the time to really look at Tommy. He was beautiful, more than Adam had realized. Tommy's torso was slim and smooth, porcelain in appearance. His body was trim and lightly muscled in all the places a man's body should be. The term wiry came to mind. Tommy's chest was rising with each breath he took, and Adam wondered if Tommy's heart was racing as quickly as his was at the moment.

Adam looked up into Tommy's eyes once he was finished absorbing the sight in front of him. Tommy stood patiently with his hands at his sides, awaiting Adam's approval to continue. With a nod, Adam gave his command, and Tommy continued.

Hands coming to rest on the buckle, Tommy quickly unbuckled his belt and let it fall open. With one hand, he popped the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Adam's breath caught. His nerves had his stomach churning itself into butter. This was it. This was the moment he was going to remember for the rest of his life.

Tommy slid his jeans down his legs and...Adam burst into laughter.

Tommy looked down at himself, and then back at Adam who was beginning to cry from laughing so hard. “What?”

“You have...Spongebob...underwear on.”

Tommy being Tommy, put his hands on his hips, and with a straight face asked, “What? Am I not sexy in these?”

Adam abruptly stopped laughing and looked at Tommy like a deer in headlights.

Tommy's face softened, and he then began to laugh as well. “Oh my God, you should see your face!”

Adam gave Tommy a grimace. “That isn't funny. I thought I'd hurt your feelings or something.”

Tommy's laughter faded into a sweet smile. “I could never be mad at you, Adam. You're just to adorable.” Tommy stepped forward and snaked his arms around Adam's neck. Adam instinctively wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist. “As for the underwear, not much to say really. I'm so skinny, that I have to buy my underwear in the boy's section. The packages are cheaper than buying individual pairs. Some of them just happen to have characters on them.”

Adam chuckled. “Spongebob?” he asked.

“What?” Tommy acted surprised. “Spongebob is awesome.”

“If you say so.”

“Tell me you can't see his appeal?” Tommy asked teasingly.

Adam looked down at Tommy's underwear, and then back up into Tommy's eyes.

“I can see something appealing,” Adam said, his eyes darkening a shade.

Tommy's lips curled up into a cheeky grin. “And I thought you said you weren't a perv?”

“I guess I lied,” Adam said before leaning and possessing Tommy's lips.

As they kissed, Adam began to feel his wall of nerves break. With a burst of courage, he trailed his hands down Tommy's sides. Feeling the waistband of Tommy's underwear, Adam plunged his hands in and down at the same time he took over full possession of the kiss.

Tommy let out a groan and wrapped himself tighter around Adam, causing his swollen erection to press up against Adam snugly.

Adam broke the kiss at the contact, breathing ragged.

“You are an animal,” Tommy said, ghosting his words over Adam's open mouth. “I wanna see more of that.”

Adam felt his cheeks redden at Tommy's choice of words. An animal. Adam never would have thought of himself in that way, but there was just something about Tommy, especially in that moment that made Adam want to consume him.

“My turn,” Adam said with a seductive grin, one that made Tommy visibly shudder. Adam kissed the tip of Tommy's nose and gently pushed him away. Tommy made a disapproving sound, but followed Adam's unspoken command and backed up a few steps.

With Tommy's eyes trained on him, Adam began the process of disrobing. His shirt came off first. He had opted for a sexy button up for the club, and was now cursing his choice as he fumbled with the buttons. Tommy's inflamed gaze made Adam's usually nimble fingers rigid with a mixture of nerves, excitement, and lust. Unfastening the last button, he let his shirt fall to his feet. He smiled to himself as Tommy took in every feature. It made Adam feel more confident and a little sexy seeing Tommy devour him with his eyes.

Fingers more agile, Adam unbuttoned his jeans. He slowly pulled the zipper, feeling instant relief in his balls as the pressures of constraint fell away. He pushed his jeans to the floor and stepped out of them, looking at Tommy as he pushed them aside with his foot.

Seeing Tommy standing there in all his naked glory, not embarrassed, just standing there like it was the most natural thing in the world and with anticipation in his eyes was all Adam needed to continue. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxer briefs and began to pull them off.

“Stop,” Tommy said, catching Adam off guard. He gave Tommy a quizzical look. “Let me,” was all Tommy said. He stepped forward until he was back in Adam's circle.

Adam nodded an approval, and Tommy went to work. He didn't just rid Adam of his briefs, he made a spectacle of it. He started at Adam's jaw, trailing small feather light kisses down his body. Tommy was slow, sweet, and soft in his movements. He took his time as he made his way down Adam's chest to his belly. Adam sucked in air. The heat of Tommy's tongue felt like an inferno on his skin. In all the years Adam had been aware of his sexual self, he had never been this turned on. His cock was poking obscenely at the fabric trying to contain it.

Adam kept his eyes closed as Tommy teased his skin, only to open them when he felt Tommy smile against his belly. He looked down to see Tommy tilt his head up to look at Adam as well.

“The ginger happy trail,” Tommy cooed with a half smile. “Let's see where it leads.” With that Tommy began to pull at Adam's boxer briefs. They caught on his cock, making it bounce as it was let out of its confines. Tommy looked for the briefest of moments before ridding Adam completely of clothing. On his way back up Adam's body, he stopped and placed a soft kiss on Adam's hip. Adam's body shook lightly, and he groaned when he felt the slightest hint of teeth.

“Impressive,” Tommy purred, looking again at Adam's engorged cock, before standing back up and kissing him on the lips.

“Thanks,” Adam grunted between swipes of tongue.

“I can't wait to get you in my mouth,” Tommy said as he pulled away from the kiss. Feeling Adam tense, he added, “When you're ready.”

His body was screaming it was ready, but Adam knew better. He wanted to be able to give as good as he got, and though receiving a mind shattering blow job would probably not be much of an obstacle, he wasn't sure if he was mentally ready to reciprocate.

“Shower,” Adam croaked, unable to say anything else through the lusty fog in his brain.

Tommy didn't say a word, just took Adam's hand and guided him into the shower. It was hot, and the steam thick enough to make it difficult to see. Adam wiped at his eyes, rubbing away the moisture from the steam and spray. When he opened his eyes, Tommy was staring at him lovingly.

“What do you want, Adam?”

Adam thought for a moment. His brain was cartwheeling over every dirty scenario he could think of. Blow jobs, hand jobs, frotting against the cold tile; his thoughts were running rampant. Taking a calming breath, he relaxed and decided to start simple. “Wash you.”

“OK. Remember, anything you want. I'll guide you.”

Adam took a step forward, reaching around Tommy to get the bottle of body wash. Normally he would use a cloth or loofah, but this night, THIS moment he just wanted to feel Tommy's skin under his fingertips. He put a generous amount into the palm of his hand and put the bottle down. Rubbing his hands together, he took a moment to reel in the last of his nerves.

With a tentative touch, he began to lather Tommy at the shoulders. He worked his way down Tommy's arms, making sure not to miss a single inch of skin. Adam moved back up Tommy's arms, and down his chest. He savored each touch and how Tommy felt in his hands. Adam was careful not to come in contact with Tommy's cock as he washed over his stomach. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with it yet, so he avoided it all together.

Tommy let out a moan of approval as Adam's hands smoothed down the muscles of his back. He even giggled when Adam got to his toes. Adam had literally spent half an hour rubbing Tommy down with lather before he rinsed him off. When he was finished, he again stood in front of Tommy with his unspoken question on his face.

“Can...can I touch you?” Adam asked in a whisper.

“Please. Please, Adam. Touch me,” Tommy breathed as he rested his forehead against Adam's shoulder.

Adam lowered his hand between them. He didn't immediately wrap his hand around Tommy, but instead explored with feathery touches.

Tommy hissed at the initial contact, and began to squirm and moan as the touches became firmer and bolder.

Adam trailed his fingers up Tommy's shaft and around the head. Tommy's skin was hot, even hotter than the spray of water surrounding them. Adam trailed back down the other side and around the base, finding the noises Tommy was making sexy as hell. He moved down to Tommy's balls, cupping and massaging before he made his way back to Tommy's now painful looking cock.

With a shaky breath, Adam closed his fingers around Tommy. Tommy groaned, and it was all Adam needed to hear to begin pumping. It was slow and deliberate, Adam purposely taking his time to draw all those sexy sounds from Tommy.

“Fuck,” Tommy groaned through clenched teeth. “I knew it would be good, but not like this.”

Adam smiled at himself, and then picked up the pace. Tommy's words fueled Adam's determination to make Tommy feel as good as possible. He leaned forward and claimed Tommy's lips, wanting to swallow all his erotic sounds.

Tommy pushed into Adam's fist, pumping his hips at the same rhythm Adam was pumping his tongue into Tommy's mouth. After a few moments, Tommy broke the kiss, and pulled out of Adam's grip. “Stop,” he panted.

Adam's face fell, a mixture of fear and embarrassment in his eyes. “I'm sorry. Am I doing something wrong?”

Tommy placed his hands on Adam's shoulders for balance as he shook his head. “God no, Adam. You are perfect. What you're doing is perfect, but this isn't about me. It's about us. We do this together.”

Confusion crossed Adam's face. Isn't that what they were doing? Tommy must have read Adam's expression because he smiled and kissed Adam softly.

“Here, come this way,” Tommy said, backing up until his back hit the cool tile. “Line up with me.”

It took Adam a minute to catch onto what he meant, but as soon as he did, he pressed himself against Tommy. He had to squat slightly so their cocks lined up evenly. Tommy then took Adam's hand and interlocked their fingers around both of their cocks. Slowly their hands began to move.

The feeling of Tommy's cock sliding against Adam's between their interlocked hands felt like an electrical pulse. It quickly distributed throughout his body; it was pain and pleasure, torture and relief all in one. He moaned loudly, lowering his head to nuzzle into Tommy's neck.

“You like that, Baby?”

Adam grunted in response.

“Mmm. You feel so good in my hand. Love the feel of your cock sliding against mine. I can't wait to feel it inside me.”

Adam buried his head deeper.

“What's the matter, Baby? Look at me,” Tommy coaxed, sensing tension.

Adam raised his head, groaning as Tommy's fingers slid over his sensitive cockhead. “Your mouth...so fucking sexy,” Adam said between panty moans.

Tommy half laughed, half growled in response. “You like dirty talk, huh?”

“Oh God, yes!”

“Good. Cuz if you haven't noticed, I'm a mouthy little fucker.”

“Ugh...fuck, Tommy. I've noticed. Fuck...so good.”

Tommy kissed Adam roughly, biting at his lips and tongue. Adam responded equally rough, taking his free and and grabbing the back of Tommy's neck. Holding tightly so he couldn't move away, Adam attacked Tommy's open, waiting mouth. Tommy moaned louder with each brutal minute that passed. Each time Adam swallowed a moan, Tommy would speed up their hands until they were both panting and pumping at an erratic speed.

“Fuck, Tommy. I'm gonna come,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

Come for me, Baby. Come with me,” Tommy said hoarsely, the kisses and moans affecting his voice.

He barely felt the coil in his balls before it hit him. He threw his head into Tommy's shoulder and bit down hard as he came. Right on his tail was Tommy, crying out at Adam's bite, and then moaning out his own release.

Riding the aftershocks, they were both jelly legged and hadn't even noticed the water had run cold. Tommy still had his back against the tile, and Adam had to lean against him just to stay upright.

“Jesus, Adam. You bit me...HARD!”

“Sorry,” Adam said, too tired to say anything else.

“I'm not. You're fucking hot when you're all alpha male.”

“I didn't hurt you, did I?” Adam asked, genuinely concerned.

Tommy just smiled. “No. I told you before I love that little hidden hellcat of yours. Please let it out. Like always.”

Adam laughed lightly. “If you promise to always bring that dirty mouth of yours.”

Tommy smiled from ear-to-ear, not the happy smile that most associate with that kind of smile, but a promising one.

“Fuck, it's really cold in here,” Adam said after a few minutes, noticing the icy water for the first time. “Let's get dried off, and we can warm up under my covers.”

“Cuddle again?” Tommy smirked.

“Yes, but not as innocently as last time,” Adam said with a return smirk.

They both jumped out of the shower and grabbed the towels hanging by the door. After they were dry, Tommy tied the towel around his waist which in turn the much more confident Adam quickly pulled away. “No need for these,” he said throwing the towel down with the pile of discarded clothes.

Tommy seemed taken aback by the calm, nerve free Adam, but didn't mention it. He noticed the changes, and was proud of the progress Adam was making. “Lead the way, my Love,” Tommy said as he opened the door to the bedroom and motioned Adam toward it.

Adam smiled sweetly, hiding the pang in his chest and the question in his mind as he wondered if there was any meaning behind Tommy's choice of words.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me. Now that the GRBB is over, I should be able to pump out these chapters faster. Hope you enjoy!

The night was perfect. The weekend even more so. Tommy spent the entire weekend wrapped up and cozy in Adam's arms, only venturing out of Adam's house twice: once to swing by the grocery store to buy some supplies for the dinners Tommy had promised Adam would all but be drooling over, and the other was to take a joyride on Tommy's Harley. Come to find out, Adam wasn't the only one that liked the feel of him being wrapped snugly around Tommy on the intimidating, vibrating machine.

Their sexual exploration did not escalate past manual gratification, but neither Adam nor Tommy seemed to care. At first, Adam worried that Tommy would tire quickly of the pace at which they were moving, but by the third hand job and the look of pure sated bliss on Tommy's face, Adam knew without a doubt that Tommy was perfectly content.

The problem was Adam wasn't content. He was itching from the inside out, and his skin crawled with each touch of Tommy's fingers and lips. It wasn't that their sexual relationship wasn't amazing and perfect. It was. Physically it was perfect. Emotionally he wanted more, but as his motto went, he was scared shitless. It had only been two weeks, but Adam knew without a doubt that he was in love with Tommy.

Adam couldn't pinpoint when exactly he had fallen in love with Tommy. Was it the first day of class when he'd become Adam's blond savior to the evil asshole James? Was it during that first day at the lathe when they fell into flirty banter about grabbing wood and Adam felt the first press of Tommy's body against his back? Was it their first kiss? Or was it perhaps their first date where Tommy took the time to find out Adam's true passion and gave him a little taste of his dreams? If Adam really wanted to analyze it, everything about Tommy made Adam fall in love with him the time table really didn't matter.

He was just too afraid to tell Tommy. Adam knew Tommy cared about him. He knew Tommy was smitten with him, but did he love him? Tommy was adamant he wasn't into casual, so Adam was confident that Tommy didn't see him as a fling, but Adam wasn't prepared to say those three little words that meant so much and not hear them returned. He'd just hold onto them for now.

After a long, lingering kiss on Sunday evening, Adam said goodbye so Tommy could go home to finish grading the wood shop tests for the following morning. “I'm going to miss you, Baby,” Tommy said in between butterfly kisses he was placing all over Adam's nose and cheeks.

“It's only like, fourteen hours from now.” Adam laughed between light kisses, his arms looped loosely around Tommy's waist.

“Yeah, but I've gotten to experience you naked for the first time...practically nonstop for the past 36 hours.”

“It was fun, wasn't it?”

“And just the beginning.”

Adam let out a small growl and attacked Tommy's mouth in a deep searing kiss. Tommy responded with an equally sexual growl and opened his mouth, tongue searching for its partner.

Moments of breathless panting later, they parted reluctantly and Tommy mounted his Harley. “I'm looking forward to our next sleepover.” He started the engine and then revved it.

“I can't wait,” Adam yelled over the motorcycle's purr.

Tommy smiled seductively and didn't break eye contact until he left the driveway and began to drive down the street towards the setting sun.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Now that wood shop is out of the way, it's time to move on to metal,” Tommy said enthusiastically as he made his way back to the teacher's desk. He passed back last week's test, and answered questions. Tommy was quite pleased that everyone passed and may have been a bit too cheerful when he congratulated Adam on getting A+. “So what do we know about metal that would pertain to high school shop?”

Tommy looked around the room, five blank faces staring back at him. He waited a beat before calling out randomly for at least a guess to his answer. “Taylor? Any ideas?”

Taylor sat up a little straighter in his chair, clearing his throat before he answered. His cheeks were beet red from being put on the spot. “Um, we can make things with it.”

Tommy smiled at the shy boy. “Very good, Taylor. We can and will make things. What else? Denny, what else do we need to know?”

Denny glanced over at James as if asking permission to speak. Damn lemming, Adam thought. Denny never did anything without James approval. Adam wondered if he ever took a piss without asking James first.

“We have to pass the test,” Denny answered, but Adam didn't expect anything jaw dropping from Denny's group.

Tommy shook his head in agreement. He didn't smile like he did for Taylor, but he nodded encouragingly with what Adam could only describe as a gesture of consideration. “You are correct, Denny. You have to pass the test, but I'm looking for something else. What do you think you'll be doing this two weeks?”

Denny was silent with a look of concentration on his face. He was thinking about it.

From Denny's side, James started to snicker, that snide asshole grin plastered on his face. It caught Tommy's attention because Tommy turned his gaze toward James with a small quirk to his lip. Tommy may be their teacher, but Adam knew enough about Tommy to know he enjoyed his run ins with James. Whether it was just the satisfaction of putting the asshole in his place, or if Tommy was being territorial because Adam was the target of his douche antics, Tommy seemed to get way too much enjoyment out of baiting and baffooning James.

“James, care to share your insight?”

James stopped snickering, replacing his grin with a scowl and crossed his arms across his chest. He did this whenever he tried to look more intimidating. “Metal, wood, It's all bull. We'll never use any of them.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Doesn't change the fact that you need it to graduate. Now name something made of metal?” Tommy changed the question up, making it easier for James to answer.

James thought for a moment before his slimy grin slid back into place on his overly tanned face. He looked a bit burnt, like he spent all weekend out in the sun. “Shackles.”

Tommy lifted his brow in bewilderment. “Shackles?”

James sat forward in his chair, keeping his eyes aligned with Tommy's. “Ya know, The kind ginger theater geeks like to be tied up with while they're taking it up the ass.” James' eyes left Tommy and settled on Adam. The evil grin still was still plastered on his face.

All the color had drained from Adam's face. His hands were shaking, his eyes burning as tears threatened to escape. He wanted to run, tuck tail and get out as fast as his legs could carry him. It would never stop as long as James was around. Unfortunately James wasn't going anywhere for four more weeks. He had to keep it together. No more running. Adam took a deep breath and was about to confront James when he was cut off by that smooth, seductive voice he had become so accustomed to.

“I have heard the artist types are wild behind closed doors.” Tommy leaned over the desk looking James deep in his eyes. “Maybe I should try one. You seem knowledgeable on the topic, do you have any suggestions for me?”

James recoiled in his chair, ice and fire in his eyes. “I'm not a fag.”

“You seem quite invested in something you're not.” Tommy pushed off the desk and turned on his heel, walking back to the front of the room. Once at his desk, he turned, landing his chocolate gaze on Adam.

Adam smiled shyly. He appreciated what Tommy had just done, and he would have to thank him properly later.

“Adam?”

“Yes, Tommy.”

Tommy smiled. “Any ideas on what we may make or why we study metals that doesn't have to do with BDSM?”

Adam's cheeks flushed. He couldn't help it, but Tommy and sex, even kinky sex...most definitely kinky sex set Adam's skin on fire. “Uh...um...I don't know what we will make, but I think we study it because it can be manipulated and changed depending on its form.”

Tommy smiled wide and brightly. “Very good, Adam. Very good.”

~ ~ ~ ~

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. Tommy explained that they would be making metal trinkets and such with molds and liquid metal, as well as learning the basics of welding. Normally, everyone in the class would be required to practice with the welder, but since it was dangerous if not done properly, Tommy made it voluntary. Adam was thankful. He didn't mind Tommy demonstrating how and what to do with the welder, but he wasn't keen on using a machine that potentially could burn his retinas.

James was more of an asshole than usual. He shot daggers at Adam all day long and made crude hand and mouth gestures pertaining to his sexuality. It was an attempt to intimidate and badger Adam. It bothered him some, but Adam had gotten used to the silent torment long ago. It was the up close and personal, in your face confrontations that made Adam nervous and made him collapse in on himself. And to think, they used to be friends.

James had transferred to the school district in second grade. He had been the new kid. That was hard enough, but he was also poor. Mismatched, hand-me-down clothes, dirty shoes, James began being teased from day one by everyone except Adam. Adam took James under his wing, befriended him, defended and protected him from the other students' unkind words. Adam even got into a fight with a boy named Sam who was the worst of James's tormentors.

They quickly became best friends. James confided in Adam. He told Adam that his parents were divorced and he lived with his dad. Hearing an eight year old cry inside a fort made of sheets because his mother didn't want him and father was abusive made Adam's heart ache. From that moment on, Adam was James's personal protector. He spent as much time with James as possible. They played in little league together, even though Adam was terrible. They spent the night at each others' houses almost every weekend. James even went on a family vacation with Adam. Adam loved James and thought they would be friends forever.

Sadly, it all changed in junior high. James was spending the weekend at Adam's house and they were in the middle of their usual movie marathon. They were watching some foreign film, subtitles and all. They were only half paying attention when the movie began showing a scene with two men kissing. Adam stopped and watched the screen with curiosity and a hint of longing in his eyes. James watched Adam with realization in his. When the scene ended, Adam looked away from the TV and right into the eyes of his best friend, eyes that went from playful to hard and cold in an instant.

“You're a fag, aren't you?” James had asked, not hatefully, but with a hurt in his tone that Adam didn't understand.

Adam denied it, of course, even though he knew it was a lie. He had thought about telling James the truth. He wanted to tell James the truth. He was Adam's best friend, and Adam wanted to confide his secret to someone. However, the look James was giving him shot down the thought immediately. He couldn't risk losing his best friend...his only friend.

Unfortunately, it didn't matter. James didn't believe the denial. He went on to tell Adam that it was gross and wrong andthat he couldn't be Adam's friend anymore.

Adam was heartbroken. He watched his only friend walk out the door, and they never spoke again. Until freshman year. Over the summer, James had found a new home among a group of juvenile delinquents and started wearing a leather jacket, like the jacket gave him the status of a bad boy. He hadn't spoken to Adam in seven months, so Adam was shocked and hurt when James walked over to him and simply said, “Hey, faggot.”

Adam recoiled. It was a slap in the face. Adam had protected and defended James from his attackers for years, and now James was attacking Adam. Adam ran down the hall and into the boy's bathroom where he cried for what felt like hours. When he finally had the courage to leave the bathroom, his world changed forever. His ex-best friend had began a daily attack both mentally and physically until the outgoing Adam who defended his friends from bullies became a shell of himself, bullied and afraid.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Oh, Baby. I'm so sorry,” Tommy cooed as he stroked his hand through Adam's hair. Class had ended about twenty minutes earlier, and the two of them stayed behind to clean up the workshop. Tommy had noticed the looks being thrown at Adam by James all class, and he also noticed how Adam began to fold in on himself with each look.

In a bold attempt to get some insight into Adam's years of torture at the hands his classmates, Tommy inquired about that time and when it started. Tommy was surprised that Adam opened up immediately, and even more surprised to find out that Adam and James had once been friends.

“No reason for you to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong.” Adam rested his head on the top of Tommy's, enjoying the feel of Tommy's fingers caressing his scalp.

Tommy lifted his head to look up into Adam's eyes and moved his hands down to snake around Adam's waist protectively. “I'm sorry you had to go through that. You didn't deserve it.”

“Maybe not. Doesn't change the fact that it happened. Still is.”

Tommy pushed up on his toes and planted a soft, sweet, tender kiss on Adam's lips. He tried to pull away, but Adam moaned softly and sealed his mouth over Tommy's in a deep, loving kiss.

When they pulled away, both men were breathless.

“You're perfect, Adam.”

Adam blushed and looked away from Tommy's gaze. “I'm not perfect. Far from it.”

This seemed to get under Tommy's skin, because he pressed himself flush against Adam and look his face in his hands. “You ARE perfect, Adam. You're sweet, funny, intelligent, goofy, pervy, and gorgeous. You wear your heart on your sleeve, and you're so innocent and endearing.”

“Those things hardly make me perfect.”

“You're perfect to me...for me.”

“You're biased,” Adam said bashfully. He loved every word coming out of Tommy's mouth, but a part of him still believed it was too good to be true.

“Not biased. Just good at observation,” Tommy said with a playful smile. “And I forgot one of your amazing attributes.”

Adam couldn't help but smile back. “Yeah, and what's that?”

“You also happen to be the sexiest human I've ever seen.”

“Then you've never looked in the mirror,” Adam said before claiming Tommy's mouth in a blazing kiss.

After long minutes of breathless kissing and groping, the two broke for air. Tommy was panting, and his hair was a tangled mess. He looked up at Adam adoringly. Adam looked back with fiery lust.

“How about that quick and dirty hand job behind the welder?”

Tommy couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. “You or me?”

“Both.”

“Then by all means, lead the way."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. I have been dealing with some health issues, and spent most of the past two months sleeping or in a doctor's office. Good news: I am feeling much better, so now I can get back to writing. :)

Tuesday came and went with no real drama. James gave his normal leer whenever Adam spoke or happened to look in his direction, but all and all it was a quiet day. Tommy had decided to demonstrate welding for the first week, getting it out of the way since only James and Denny wanted to weld themselves.

So Wednesday became boring, the first boring day he'd had since the class started. Alison, Taylor, and he were stuck filling out worksheets while Tommy supervised the other boys. Adam finished the worksheets quickly, as it was open book, and now he didn't know what to do. He couldn't talk to Tommy because he was helping James and Denny. He sure as hell didn't want to read the textbook. He sighed at his boredom and decided to ask Tommy if he could listen to his iPod.

He walked over to where Tommy stood, taking in the slender man. He was leaning against the wall with the eye protection mask over his face. Adam was very appreciative of the attractive features Tommy was blessed with. From his bleached blond hair, to the slim neck, to the delicate yet veined hands with their long talented fingers, Adam was enamored.

He tapped Tommy on the shoulder and Tommy turned around, lifting the mask to see Adam.

“You shouldn't be back here without protection, Baby. You'll injure those beautiful eyes of yours,” Tommy said with a smile. It was loud near the welder so no one would have heard Tommy's slipped term of endearment. Adam did enjoy it.

Adam leaned in close to Tommy's ear so he wouldn't have to shout. Tommy's cologne lingered in the air between them and Adam momentarily forgot what he'd come to ask. “I...I wanted to know if I can listen to my iPod? I'm done with the worksheets.”

Tommy nodded. Adam smiled in thanks and turned to leave. Before he took a step, Tommy reached out and grabbed Adam by the elbow. Adam came closer and Tommy leaned in this time to speak to Adam. “In the top drawer of my desk, there's an envelope. If Alison or Taylor ask, it's from your guidance counselor.” Tommy smiled again then lowered his mask and turned back to the boys.

Adam's curiosity was definitely peaked. He strolled over to the desk and opened the drawer. Sure enough, a white unmarked envelope was tucked underneath some extra worksheets. Adam took the envelope, closed the drawer and went back to his desk.

Before he could open it, Alison spoke form behind him. “What's that?”

Adam turned to face her. “Something form Mr. Carpenter.”

Alison didn't question it anymore but by the look on her face, Adam knew there was something else on her mind. “Did you need something else?”

Her face took on a mischievous look. “You're into Tommy, aren't you?”

Alison rambled on before Adam had a chance to deny it. “I think he has a soft spot for you.”

Denial. It was Adam's best friend. “Sure he does. He just feels bad because I need a tutor just to pass shop class.” There that sounded convincing.

“You should ask him out. He's pretty much admitted he is gay.”

Bisexual actually, Adam thought to himself as his jaw dropped at Alison's remark. She's a tiny little firecracker that one. Adam gathered his shock and pushed it aside so he would be able to sound convincing as he answered her. “He's twenty four. Even if he is gay, he's not going to want to date a seventeen year old. Not that I even want to date him,” he added as an after thought.

Alison gave Adam a knowing smile. The girl was too observant. If she figured out that they actually were dating, it would be bad for Tommy. Very bad.

“I see the way he looks at you.”

“Whatever.” Adam rolled his eyes, put his ear buds in, and turned back around. If he didn't end the conversation there, he was sure to screw up and give something away.

He flipped through his iPod trying to find a song to listen to. As he scrolled, he noticed a bunch of songs that were not there before. He smiled to himself. Tommy must have downloaded songs while Adam was sleeping. Adam chose a song that Tommy downloaded and picked up the envelope.

The opened it slowly, and pulled the contents out. It held a folded piece of paper and the necklace that Tommy had worn both times they'd went to the club together. He left the necklace in the envelope so no one would see it and unfolded the paper. In Tommy's distinct handwriting was a two page letter.

 

 

My dearest little vixen in training

That was cheesy right? I always feel so awkward opening a letter. It either feels to formal, or just down right silly. But for you, it's neither formal or silly. It's the truth, my adorable little lover.

I knew there would come a time when you'd be bored and I wasn't there to entertain you with my sexy self. So I decided to give you something to occupy your time. I promise it is as cheesy as the opener, but it will keep you busy for the remainder of class time and hopefully put a smile on those intoxicating lips.

What is it you ask? Well, I realized we don't know a lot about each other. We know some deep personal things, but none of the small stuff you're supposed to learn before you get naked between the sheets. So without further ado, let me present you with 20 Questions with Tommy and Adam.

What is your favorite color?  
Mine is obviously black.

Favorite movies?  
Horror

Favorite song?  
The ones I made with you

What is your nickname?  
Thomas Whamos (so embarrassing. My mother calls me that)

Vacation destination?  
Hmm. Your body. Oh wait. I got distracted. Rio sounds fun.

Dog or cat?  
Dogs rock!

Most romantic first kiss scenario?  
On my bed with a beautifully shy boy

I know your favorite food, what is the grossest thing you've ever eaten?  
Mayonnaise.

What's my best feature?  
All of you, but if I have to be specific then I say your eyes. They're gorgeous, especially when you line them with black.

Siblings?  
I am the only one with this perfect genetic makeup

First Crush?  
Britney Spears. Don't judge. I was 10

 

Favorite restaurant?  
A little ma-and-pa shop near campus. They make the best pancakes after a night of drinking.

An embarrassing secret about you that no one knows?  
Isn't Britney Spears enough? Ha! Freshman year at college, I passed out on my dorm room floor after a night of heavy drinking. My douche bag roommate slapped his dick on my face, squeezed some lotion in my mouth and took pictures. The internet is forever.

Biggest fear?  
Spiders. I hate those creepy fucking bastards

Favorite piece of clothing?  
I have this pair of sleep pants that are so soft and warm. I live in them.

Greatest accomplishment?  
Helping you get over your shyness and become who you are meant to be

Greatest failure?  
Not getting to you before James attacked you

If you could have one wish granted, what would it be?  
To fall in love with the man of my dreams and he fall in love with me

Adam froze mid breath unable to inhale or exhale the air in his lungs. Did that say what he thought it said? Tommy's twenty questions were all light and silly until the last few. Was he trying to tell Adam he loved him? Was he afraid to say it aloud in fear that Adam wouldn't return the affections? Surely no. Yes Adam was in love with Tommy, but he was seventeen. It was natural for a seventeen year old to fall in love so easily and quickly. But Tommy was an adult. He'd been around the block and knew more about relationships then Adam did. Sure he cared about him, but love? It almost felt like too much to hope for.

Adam breathed in and out slowly. If he didn't get himself under control, Allison and Taylor would surely notice something was off. He looked back at his desk and finished reading the note.

Okay, I realize that I have only asked 18 questions. Unfortunately, I have run out of stupid things to ask, so I only have one more.

Will you stay with me tonight? Tomorrow? This weekend? Forever?

I guess technically that is 22 questions, but whose counting. Well, there you have it. Me in a nutshell. If I missed anything we can find out when we are alone, at dinner tomorrow night. It's a holiday remember? Fourth of July. We'll have dinner and then watch the fireworks form the roof of my apartment. Just you, me, and the stars.

Your adoring teacher (in more ways than one),  
Tommy

 

Adam couldn't hide the smile he felt plastered from ear-to-ear. He was giddy, excited, and so ready to have Tommy to himself again, he was almost delirious. Tomorrow night he'd answer Tommy's burning questions and tell Tommy how he felt. If he didn't chicken out. But he knew he wouldn't. Tommy made it easy to open up and be vulnerable. Tomorrow would be judgment day. He would lie his heart out for Tommy and hope he did the same.

` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `

Adam had been pacing the floor for a good fifteen minutes when his mom opened the door. She had come in with a basket of laundry, but quickly discarded it onto the floor when she saw the state Adam was in. He had on a pair of boxer briefs and was sweating like he'd just ran a marathon. His head hung low and he was twisting his hands together so hard his skin was turning an angry red.

“Adam, sweetheart. What's wrong?” his mother asked worriedly.

Adam stopped pacing and looked at his mother's concerned face. He was a wreck of nerves. He should have locked his door. He didn't want his mother to see him like this. Now he would have to tell her the truth as to why he was such a mess. At least a partial truth. He couldn't tell her about Tommy. Or could he? He could tell his mom anything and she wouldn't judge him. It would be nice to not have to hide his relationship from everyone. His mom wanted him to be happy, and he was so very happy.

“I'm just nervous about my date tonight.”

Adam's mother smiled with a look of understanding and motioned for Adam to sit on the bed. She crossed the room and sat next to him, placing her hand on his clammy shoulder.

“You really like him, don't you?”

Adam looked up into his mother's eyes, the same color as his own. “I love him.”

 

Adam expected the 'You're to young,' or 'you haven't known him long enough' speech, but instead his mother just hugged him.

“I'm sure he loves you too.”

“I hope so.”

After a few moments, Adam broke the embrace and again looked at his mother. This was it, confession time. He signed long and hard as he gathered his nerves. “Mom, there's something I have to...want to tell you.”

Adam's mother looked curious and concerned. “You can tell me anything. You now that.”

“I haven't been completely honest with you.”

She searched Adam's eyes, worry cloaked in her blue irises. “About?”

Adam looked down at his lap, unable to make eye contact as he confessed. “Remember when I told you I met a guy on campus?”

“Yes.”

“I...I didn't mention what campus.”

His mother looked confused for a moment before Adam's words sunk in. “You met him at summer school. So he's a student?”

“Not exactly. He's the student teacher.”

“Mr. Ratliff?”

“Tommy.”

Adam's mother was silent. Adam could see the wheels turning behind her eyes as she processed the information. Adam was second guessing his decision to confess, but it was too late to go back now.

“Tommy is your boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“How old is he?”

“Twenty-four.”

“And he is a student at your college, and your teacher?”

Adam raised his head and gave his mother a small smile. “Yes.”

More wheels. Adam grew nervous the longer his mother remained quiet. She got up from the bed, paced over to the window. She started out into the your for several minutes before she returned to her seat next to Adam. He was caught off guard by the small, loving smile on her face. “When do I get to meet him?”

Adam jumped up and threw his arms around his mother's neck. He had the best parents in the world. He still had to tell his dad, but his dad was a lot more laid back than this mom, and his dad was 8 years older than his mom. They had started dating when she was just 18, so he knew his dad would understand.

“Tonight. I'll have him come over early.”

Adam and his mother spent the next hour talking about Tommy and how their relationship has played out. Skipping the sexual details, Adam told her about the first day of class where Tommy defended him against James, the attack, the drunken confession, and the most romantic date he could have ever imagined.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've cleaned up, so all the chapters are here with none of the extra.

Adam sat nervously on the front porch of his house waiting for the sound of Tommy's motorcycle. Surprisingly, Tommy didn't hesitate in agreeing to meet Adam's parents. He thought it was great that Adam's parents were supportive of Adam and respected the relationship. Adam assured Tommy that his parents would give the green light and adore Tommy as much as he has begun to.

 

Adam himself had his doubts in regards to the fact that Tommy was twenty-four, let alone his teacher. Adam was seventeen after all, approximately six months from his eighteenth birthday. He was relieved when his parents both were eager to meet his new boyfriend. Especially his father. Though laid back and very trusting in Adam's choices, ever since Adam became the target of a bully, his father always had a tad of protectiveness when it came to his boy. Instead of apprehension, Adam's dad just slapped him on the shoulder and said, “Way to go.”

 

Off in the distance, Adam heard the purr of Tommy's metal stallion coming up the street. Adam stood and skipped out to the driveway to wait. As Tommy came into view, Adam's stomach rolled with butterflies. Tommy looked like a dark angel covered in denim, a leather jacket, and the sexiest pair of boots Adam had ever seen. Who'd have thought motorcycle boots would get Adam's heart racing.

 

As he came to a stop and pulled his black and red helmet off his head, Tommy smiled widely at Adam. His large warm smile told Adam that he was delighted to see his boyfriend, and that he adored Adam in a way that was reserved solely for him.

 

Adam approached Tommy as he swung his leg over the leather seat to dismount the bike. He barely had both boot laden feet on the ground before Adam barreled into him, attacking Tommy's mouth with a fierce kiss. Tommy returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. Their tongues danced, letting each other know how much they had been missed.

 

Tommy pulled away, connecting his forehead to Adam's chin. He took a moment to catch his breath before lifting his eyes to meet Adam's. “We have to stop. I can't meet your parents with a raging hard-on.”

 

Adam laughed into Tommy's hair. If only Tommy knew the things that sometimes came out of his parent's mouths. Adam had a very open and honest relationship with his parents, and that left the filters down. “I don't think it would affect either of them.”

 

“Parents don't want to see their child's boyfriend openly lusting after him.”

 

Adam laughed lightly again. “They openly lust in front of me. It's only fair.”

 

Tommy gave Adam a surprised, bewildered look before laughing himself. “That's interesting and disturbing at the same time.”

 

“You don't have to tell me.” Adam laced his fingers with Tommy's, and led him to the door. He paused at the door briefly, gathering his bearings with a long, deep, calming breath before opening the door.

 

The door was barely open before his mother was pulling both boys through the door with a huge smile on her face. His dad, thankfully, only had the barest hint of amusement across his features. Though minimal, that look never meant anything good. Last time Adam saw that look was when Adam came out. His father decided to tell a horrified Adam that he would now have the pleasure of exploring the one thing that his mother would never give to his father. Rear entry. It was bad enough to think about your parents having sex. It was a whole other realm of psychological damage to know your father has tried engaging in taboo sex with your mother.

 

“Tommy, it's so nice to meet you.” Adam's mother gave Tommy a giant bear hug. His father took the less intimate approach and offered a handshake.

 

“Tommy,” Adam's father said, that look never leaving his face. It made Adam's stomach drop to his feet with anxiety. “Please come in. Have a seat, and let's chat.”

 

Tommy looked at Adam questioningly as if asking what the hell was wrong with his dad. Tommy actually looked nervous. Adam had to smile at the thought while he led the way to the living room sofa.

 

All four situated themselves around the room, Tommy and Adam holding hands on the sofa, his mom and dad claiming armchairs across the room. The room was midsized and warm, small enough to keep everyone close, but big enough they weren't invading each others space.

 

“It's very nice to meet you both as well. Adam has told me a lot about you.”

 

“I'm sure he has,” Adam's mother said, obviously tickled pink to be meeting her son's first boyfriend. “Adam's told us very little about you, considering we just found out about you a few hours ago.”

 

“What has he told you?” Tommy questioned.

 

“Well, he told me you're a student at the same university he will be attending, that you are a few years older than he is, that you are the most handsome person he's ever seen. You are quite handsome.”

 

Tommy grinned at Adam with delight. “Thank you for the compliment. Your son is quite handsome too. Beautiful, actually. He looks a lot like you, especially those hypnotic blue eyes.”

 

Adam's mother's eyes glittered with pride. There was no doubt that Adam got his looks from his mother, all but his natural ginger hair.

 

Adam sat, silent. He was anxious and at a loss for what he wanted to add to the conversation. His shyness always reared its ugly head in awkward situations.

 

Noticing Adam's discomfort, his father changed the subject. “What are you studying, Tommy?”

 

“Music is my major. I play the guitar. I actually have multiple gigs a week at the gay club on campus. Pays my bills and makes me happy.”

 

“Until Adam came along,” Adam's mom chirped from her chair, the pride still in noticeable in her voice.

 

Tommy looked at Adam and squeezed his hand. “Well, music will always make me happy, but your son keeps me happy.”

 

Adam heated through his cheeks. He was internally melting into a lovey, heart shaped pile of goo. Being called beautiful by the man you love is wonderful. Being told that you complete his happiness is on a whole different level of wonderful. He squeezed Tommy's hand back in adoration.

 

“Tommy, your major is music, how did you end up teaching an industrial studies class?” Adam's dad asked with curiosity.

 

“It's my minor. I like to use my hands, so it just felt natural to get an education with a back up plan. If I can't make a career out of music, I have something else I enjoy to fall back on.” Adam could see the passion in Tommy's eyes. He really did love both music and working with his hands, despite being on opposite ends of the spectrum.

 

“A man with a plan.”

 

“I try to be.”

 

Adam sat quietly as the conversation progressed, leaving at one point to get drinks. He'd never felt awkward around his parents before, but this whole encounter had been nerve racking. He was relieved that his father hadn't started to get inappropriate. That would have been really, really awkward.

 

Adam's dad finished his glass of water, setting the empty glass on the floor next to his chair. Adam never understood why he did this when there were perfectly good coasters on the coffee table. “So, Tommy. Let's get down to the important questions. What are your intentions with my son?”

 

“Dad!” Adam shouted. He obviously spoke too soon, and his father was getting ready to take the conversation in an embarrassing direction.

 

“It's a perfectly legitimate question, son.”

 

Tommy put his hand on Adam's knee to convey that he was okay answering the question. “I have a lot of intentions, actually. I intend to date him. I intend to woo him, steal his heart. I intend to show him just how truly special he is.”

 

“Do you plan to get him naked?”

 

“Oh my God! Somebody kill me.” Adam placed his hands over his eyes, and dropped his elbows to his knees.

 

“Hey, Adam. It's okay, baby. He's just looking out for you.”

 

Adam's mom had a look on her face that was part lovestruck and part that look that one gives to a family member leaving to live abroad. Bittersweet goodbye. It made no sense, but that's how Adam would describe it.

 

“Would it bother you if I did, sir?” Tommy asked Adam's father in a polite manner.

 

Adam lifted his head and looked at Tommy in dazed bewilderment. Tommy just smiled at him.

 

Acting like he was deep in thought, Adam's dad made Adam wait for what felt like forever before he finally answered. “No, not really.”

 

“Then the answer to your question is, I already have.”

 

“Tommy!” Adam yelled into Tommy's ear, so loudly that Tommy winced and leaned away cupping his ear with his hand. Adam mouthedsorry before burying his face in his hands again.

 

“How far have you gone?”

 

“Third base.”

 

“Is that the same for gay couples as it is for straight couples?”

 

“I believe so, yes.”

 

“Okay. Do you plan on stealing home anytime soon?”

 

Tommy smiled sweetly at a mortified, embarrassed Adam. He never took his eyes off of Adam as he answered. “Not until he's ready.”

 

“Okay, honey. That's enough for today. We don't want to run Adam off, do we?” Adam's mom asked on a laugh.

 

“I just want to make sure they're being safe.”

 

“I promise, if and when Adam and I decide to advance our relationship physically, we will take every precaution. He's too important to me not to,” Tommy said with undeniable sincerity. He meant every word, and it made Adam feel protected.

 

Adam stood up. “It's been fun, but we should get going.” Adam pulled Tommy from the sofa and headed for the door. “Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad,”

 

“It was really nice meeting you.” Tommy barely got the words out before Adam slammed the door behind them.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

“That was the most entertaining meet the parents I've ever witnessed,” Tommy said making air quotes with his fingers at the sides of his head.

 

“Have you witnessed many?”

 

Tommy smiled sweetly at Adam across the table, knowing full and well what Adam was really asking. The pink color on his cheeks and the tip of his nose, and the way he spoke the question timidly gave him away. “Adam, baby, I've already told you. I've only had two serious relationships before you.”

 

“So, two?”

 

“Actually one.” Tommy paused for a moment to slather a hot wing in ranch dressing. He took a bite, chewed, and wiped his mouth before speaking again. “The girlfriend. The boyfriend's parents lived in a different state. Never got around to that step.”

 

Adam watched as Tommy swallowed down a gulp of soda between bites of hot wing. It was adorable to watch Tommy wince and his eyes water as he ate the spicy chicken. Adam didn't, couldn't, wrap his head around how incredibly lucky he felt to have this man in his life, to have Tommy want him when he could have anyone he wanted. The looks and winks, the discrete transfer of a phone number, and the blatant flirting were not lost on Adam. He saw the reactions Tommy got when they were out together, but Adam never doubted Tommy only had eyes for him.

 

“That was embarrassing. I don't know whether I should hate my parents, or be pissed off at you for telling my dad you got me naked.”

 

Tommy shot Adam a wicked grin. “Correction. I told him I got you naked and to third base.”

 

“Stop!” Adam pleaded, throwing a cherry tomato and hitting Tommy in the forehead.

 

“Hey! Tomato violence is harsh.” Tommy laughed loudly as Adam glowered in between forkfuls of salad. “What's with the rabbit food, by the way? We are at a pub. It's supposed to be mandatory to eat your weight in hot wings or greasy burgers.”

 

“I like salad.”

 

“I like you.”

 

They finished eating in comfortable silence. Once Tommy had wiped the last remnants of wing sauce off his fingers, he leaned across the table and took Adam's hands in his.

 

“So, did you like my letter today?” Tommy asked batting his eyelashes playfully while rubbing small circles along Adam's thumb.

 

Adam smiled. “It was,” Adam took a moment to think before answering, “insightful.”

 

Adam had loved the light, somewhat childish air to the beginning of Tommy's letter. It was silly, and playful, with that unique Tommy humor that he had grown to adore. He loved the second half of the letter better. A part of Adam knew Tommy's answers were meant for him, but there was still that timid, awkward, bullied kid that told him it was all an illusion.

 

“Mayo, huh? Isn't that ranch you're slobbering over made of mayo or something?”

 

“Buttermilk,” Tommy answered as he slid his finger around the edge of the bowl that contained his leftover dressing. He made a spectacle of lifting his fingers to his mouth and licking them clean.

 

“That's gross, Tommy.” Adam couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the gesture.

 

“S'not.”

 

“Whatever.” Adam threw another tomato at Tommy, this time missing. The man with the family sitting at the table directly behind Tommy gave a scowl when the rogue tomato hit the back of his chair.

 

“Sorry, sir,” Adam said regretfully.

 

Still licking the ranch off his fingers, Tommy said in between dips back into the bowl, “So, the twenty questions. Do I get your answers now?”

 

“Huh?” Adam asked, missing the question entirely as he watched Tommy lap dressing from his long, skinny fingers in the most suggestive way possible.

 

“Twenty questions? Answers?”

 

“Oh, right. I don't have the letter with me. I don't remember all the questions.”

 

Tommy stopped his rhythmic licking to reach down under the table. He pulled something from his pocket. “Don't sweat it. I have a copy.”

 

Adam raised a brow. “You brought a copy?”

 

“Never leave home unprepared.”

 

“Right.”

 

Wiping his hands on his napkin, Tommy finally finished this love affair with his ranch. Good thing, too, because with every ranch covered finger, Adam's jeans became tighter and more uncomfortable.

 

“Let's get started, shall we? Question number one. What is your favorite color?” Tommy asked in a tone that sounded like a police interrogation. Adam smiled at the ridiculous look on Tommy's face. Tommy was staring at him in wait as if he really was a cop interrogating a suspect.

 

“That look on your face.”

 

“Answer the question.”

 

“Okay, geez,” Adam said through his giant grin. Tommy could be a total dork sometimes. “I really don't have one, but I wear black and blue a lot.”

 

“Kinky.”

 

Adam just rolled his eyes.

 

“I'm storing that away for future use. Moving on. Number two. What is your favorite movie, Monsieur?”

 

Adam's cheeks blushed slightly at the question. Tommy's favorite movies were horror. Adam's answer sounded lame in comparison. “Don't laugh.”

 

“Never.”

 

“I don't have a favorite movie, but I like chick flicks.”

 

Tommy laughed, low and rumbling from his belly.

 

“Asshole,” Adam scolded, but there was no heat behind the word.

 

“Sorry. Sorry,” Tommy said, taking long, deep breaths to gain his composure. “Why? Why chick flicks? I figured you'd say action or something.”

 

“Do I look like a guy who likes action?”

 

“I certainly hope so.”

 

Eyes rolled again. “You are such a perv.”

 

“You love it.”

 

I love you Adam thought to himself. “Next question.”

 

“As you wish, bossy pants.” Tommy cleared his throat, going back to his interrogation voice. “What's your favorite song?”

 

This one Adam could answer. He hadn't stopped listening to it since their first real date. “The song we recorded together.”

 

Tommy reached back across the table and cupped Adam's cheek with his hand. If looks could kill, the look Tommy was giving Adam in that moment could revive the dead. “I love that song, too. Your voice is crazy amazing.”

 

“Thanks. Your guitar playing was crazy amazing.”

 

“Your compliments will get you in my pants.”

 

“Oh my God.” Adam couldn't contain the half choked sound that left his throat. Tommy was physically unable to make it through a conversation without throwing suggestive thoughts into the mix. “Next question, please.”

 

“Adam, what is the nickname you were given by your family?” This time, Tommy was pretending to be a game show host.

 

“That's an easy one. Adam.”

 

“Just Adam?” Tommy scrunched his face up in disappointment. “No Puddin', Boo Boo? Not even a Peanut?”

 

“Nope. Occasionally, Sweetie, but no embarrassing nicknames.”

 

“Bummer. We need to remedy that.”

 

“I'll pass.” Adam had made it seventeen years without an annoying name. He didn't want one now.

 

“Let's see.” Tommy grabbed his lip between his thumb and forefinger while pretending to be deep in thought. “I shall call you,” Tommy broke off while he thought carefully, “Doll.”

 

“Doll?”

 

“Yep. It's perfect.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

Tommy winked at Adam, and playfully blew him a kiss across the table. “Question number six. Wait. Five. Question number five. Where would you go if you were able to travel anywhere in the world?”

 

“Is that Russian?” Adam questioned. Now Tommy was using accents.

 

Tommy just smiled.

 

“Ireland.”

 

“Why Ireland? Why not Mother Russia?”

 

“Well,” Adam stopped, giving Tommy a mischievous grin. This game was entertaining, but it was time to try and throw Tommy some equal entertainment. “Because it's green, and green is the universal color for horny.”

 

Tommy was about to say something in his Russian impersonation, but stopped mid breath. “Isn't green for jealousy?” he asked in his normal, slightly valley voice.

 

“Come on, old man. You were a pubescent teenager once. Every teenager knows green equals horny. That's why you should never let your boyfriend eat the green M&M's at parties.” Adam paused before adding. “Or you do.”

 

“Old man? Wait until I get you home and I'll show you old man.”

 

“Gonna show me your suspenders and false teeth?”

 

“You think you're a comedian, don't you?” Tommy nudged Adam under the table with his knee. This conversation was fun, light and all the things that Adam enjoyed and helped him to open up and be comfortable.

 

“If the shoe fits.”

 

“Number six, Mr. Comedian. Dogs or cats?”

 

“Neither. Allergic.”

 

“No Fido, then?”

 

“Not if I want to breathe.”

 

“Seven, romantic kiss?”

 

The first of the intimate and personal questions. Tommy dropped hints, planted the seeds in Adam's head. Now it was Adam's turn to plant his own seeds, and get a feel to see if now was the right time to slap Tommy with the L-word. “In the middle of the street, eyes closed, being kissed thoroughly before being taken to the most amazing first date a guy could ask for.”

 

Tommy brought a fist to his heart, over dramatizing his reaction to Adam's confession.

 

“Least favorite food?”

 

“Brussel sprouts.”

 

“My best feature?”

 

“Your mouth.”

 

“Siblings?”

 

“None.”

 

“First crush?”

 

“Superman.”

 

Tommy looked at Adam with amusement. “Superman?”

 

“Yeah. The actor in the new Superman movie. Henry Cavalry. So sexy. He has two different colored eyes, you know.”

 

“Moving on.”

 

Adam smirked. “Jealous?”

 

“Of an unattainable actor in tights? I don't think so.” Tommy's answer was clipped and sounded more stern than it should have been. Yep. Jealous.

 

Adam reached across the table and squeezed Tommy's cheeks like one would do to a small and pouting child. Tommy was just too adorable.

 

“What number were we on?” Tommy huffed.

 

“Eleven.”

 

“Eleven.” Tommy turned the page over, studying it. “Yes, eleven. What is your favorite restaurant?”

 

“This one.”

 

“You ate a salad.”

 

“The best damn salad I've ever tasted.”

 

“That's because you haven't tasted mine.”

 

“Gross.” Adam squished his face in mock disgust. He had gotten used to all Tommy's pervy innuendos, but it was fun to act appalled every once in a while.

 

“Get your head out of the gutter. I make a mean potato salad.”

 

“I'm sure you do.”

 

As much fun as Adam was having with their question and answer banter, he was ready to go back to Tommy's apartment and cuddle up with his now official met-the-parents boyfriend. They were spending the holiday together. A three day weekend, that he intended to spend in a little clothing as possible. “Let's get out of here. Finish this conversation at your place?”

 

“In bed?” Tommy asked, his voice holding a hint of hope.

 

“Is there any other place?”

 

“Lead the way, Doll.”

 

Adam smiled. Maybe he liked Doll after all.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

The ride to Tommy's apartment had taken less time than Adam had hoped. He enjoyed being wrapped around Tommy on the back of the motorcycle. The wind ruffling through his hair,and the roar of the engine were both calming and exciting. Adam contemplated asking Tommy if he'd one day teach him to ride. He would buy a motorcycle, and then they could ride together. Or maybe he'd just stay a passenger and curl into Tommy as they rode wherever they choose.

 

Adam had been having this thought a lot recently. The future with Tommy. Not just the foreseeable future, but a lifetime's worth. Just last night he found himself daydreaming during a text conversation. Tommy was being his usual perverted self, and Adam had caught himself wondering if Tommy would still be pervy with him in ten years.

 

There had been many others. Graduation being celebrated with Tommy, moving in together, even a dream about having children together; Adam had dreamt it all right down to a little girl with Tommy's brown eyes and delicate features to a little boy that looked just like Adam. He'd dreamt of so many things involving Tommy, but dreaming of a family with Tommy made his heart beat faster.

 

Adam wonders is Tommy dreaming about the same things? Does he see a future with Adam? Sure, Tommy had said he doesn't do casual, but that doesn't necessarily mean forever. It's only been a few weeks. Most people don't fall in love that quickly. Because Adam had fallen in love so fast, doesn't mean Tommy had or ever would.

 

There it was again. That word. Love. Adam had known he’d fallen fast and hard. He’d fallen that first day of class when Tommy stood up for him. He was a goner the day in the parking lot, after James's attack. Loving Tommy was impossible to fight and impossible to stop. He just couldn't bring himself to believe that Tommy felt the same. He'd said so many things that made it blindingly obvious that Tommy cares for Adam and wants to be with him, but years of insecurity have forced the pessimism and doubt to creep up under Adam's skin.

 

“Home sweet home,” Tommy said, snapping Adam out of his thoughts. He smiled at Tommy and brushed past him into the room. Adam's breath caught in his throat. “I hope it's not too much.”

 

Adam took in the view. Tommy's tiny, studio apartment had been transformed into what looked like a five star honeymoon suite. Every surface was covered in rose petals, and tea lights were placed all over the room. In the center of the bed, there was a tray that held a vase full of calla lilies and two wine glasses. The bottle of what appeared to be champagne sat on the nightstand.  Upon closer inspection, it was actually sparkling grape juice.

 

Adam's lips curled into a giant smile. Tommy had outdone himself in the romance department.

 

“You made your bed. Just for me.” Adam couldn't help but tease Tommy just a bit.

 

Tommy playfully shoved Adam on the shoulder. “Haha. Such a jokester. Seriously though, did I overdo it? Romancing a guy is hard. Everything romantic is girly.” Tommy looked up into Adam's eyes nervously and expectantly.

 

Taking a step forward, Adam cupped Tommy's face in his hands and leaned to place a soft chaste kiss to his lips. “It's perfect.” Adam kissed Tommy again before pulling away.

 

Tommy let out a sigh of relief as he looked around the room at his handy work. He looked relieved, but also like he was proud of himself. Adam had to giggle. For being a man comfortable in his own skin, Tommy's small insecurities were adorable.

 

“What? Tommy said curiously, with a shimmer of amusement in his eyes.

 

“I was just wondering how badly you're trying to get in my pants?” Adam smirked playfully at Tommy.

 

Tommy's lips twitched before curling into a lopsided grin. “I've already been in your pants.”

 

“Then what's with all the seduction?”

 

“Maybe I'm trying to get into you.”

 

Adam's smirk turned into shock in between the beats of his heart. He tried to speak, but his mind was suddenly racing, and a mixture of terror and want raced through his veins.

 

“Not exactly the 'o' face I was hoping for.”

 

“I...You...How-” Adam stammered, barely able to say one word, let alone put together a whole sentence.

 

Tommy laughed hard from his belly. “Breathe, Adam. I was only kidding. Mostly.”

 

Adam stared at Tommy, his wide surprised eyes turning to slits as his glare intensified. He looked pissed, at least he was sure that’s what Tommy would think. He wasn't mad, but the look in Tommy's eyes assured Adam that that’s what Tommy thought before he attacked. Sometimes Tommy's mouth made Adam laugh. Sometimes it reddened his cheeks with embarrassment and apprehension. This time it ignited something else, something almost primal that Adam had never felt before.

 

He stalked over to Tommy, holding his gaze as Adam slowly backed Tommy to the wall. Tommy shuddered with fear, excitement - Adam didn't know, but it turned Adam on to know he was affecting Tommy. Adam didn't know where it was coming from, but in that moment he felt no awkwardness, no timidness, and as he lifted Tommy's hands above his head and felt the shiver rake through Tommy's core, he felt power. It was a sexual power that had every last one of Adam's nerves on fire.

 

“Maybe I want to be inside you,” Adam growled at Tommy. Adam felt Tommy's knees buckle out from underneath him. If Adam weren't holding onto Tommy's wrists, he would have been jello on the floor. A look of satisfaction spread across Adam's face as he dove in and claimed Tommy's lips in a violently sexual kiss.

 

He wasted no time pushing past the seem of Tommy's lips. He devoured Tommy's mouth like he was starved and Tommy was his only sustenance. Tommy whimpered under the force of Adam's kiss, trying desperately to pry his hands out of Adam's grip. This just made Adam's grip tighten, as he bit at Tommy's lips.

 

“I'm not letting you go.”

 

“I don't want you to. Fuck, Adam. I don't want you to.”

 

Adam trailed his tongue down Tommy's jaw to his throat, nipping and sucking a path from his ear to the base of his throat. The sounds Tommy was making fueled the fire under his skin. He pressed himself against Tommy, grunting as he felt Tommy's erection come in contact with his own.

 

“Mmm. Vixen. My little vixen,” Tommy whispered between moans.

 

Adam continued to assault Tommy's neck as he roughly rubbed their erections together. Through the layers of clothing, it was abrasive, but that only turned Adam on more. He wanted the feeling of skin-to-skin, but didn't want to move away from Tommy's neck. He ground himself into Tommy harder.

 

“Jesus, Adam. You're gonna make me come in my pants,” Tommy said, the desperate plea just a whisper on his lips.

 

Adam bit Tommy's neck, right as his pulse point. The throb of Tommy's blood pumping through his veins was a hard thump between Adam's teeth. Adam released his hold, licking a wet trail from Tommy's reddened neck, up his throat, past his chin to settle on his lips again. With a quick kiss, Adam looked into Tommy's eyes and said. “That's the point.”

 

Adam thrust his pelvis into Tommy again, the friction causing a strangled cry to escape from somewhere deep in his chest. The pleasure building in his dick was getting the best of him. His need for release was growing , but he was determined to get Tommy off first.

 

He ground into Tommy hard and slow, holding off his own orgasm so Tommy's could build. With each sound that reverberated through Tommy, Adam knew Tommy was almost there. He picked up the pace, practically beating a Tommy shaped dent into the wall. Adam was still holding Tommy's hands by the wrists and stretched out above his head, making it impossible for Tommy to get away from Adam's erratic thrusts.

 

The feeling under Adam's skin was familiar yet terrifying. Before Tommy, he'd never imagined frotting against a wall while holding his partner in such a tight grip that there was no choice but to take it. Accept it. He'd always imagined that he'd be the one against the wall, forced to take whatever his lover threw at him. But not with Tommy. Ever since Tommy walked into that classroom in his white shirt and blue tie, Adam had felt the need to manhandle the man. Being a strong, dominant, take no prisoners type of person was new and intimidating, but in this moment with Tommy up against the wall coming undone with Adam's dominating thrusts, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but what was here and now. He could be shy and awkward later.

 

With an extended grunt, Adam came stronger than he ever had before. Still holding Tommy in place, he sucked air into his lungs, waiting for his heart to come down from its high. The awkwardness was creeping in, but one glance at the sated contentment in Tommy's eyes, and the feeling vanished. Tommy had enjoyed the tryst, and by the look on his face he'd enjoyed it immensely.

 

“That was-” Tommy started to say but stopped as he continued to search for breath. He glanced into Adam's jock-melting blue eyes and smiled. “Who'd have thought that dry humping could be so damn hot?”

 

Adam blushed, trying to keep his embarrassment at bay. “I...I liked it.”

 

“I like you.”

 

Adam noticed the pattern in Tommy's response. Every time Adam said he'd liked something, Tommy would counter with 'I like you.' Adam knew without a doubt that Tommy liked him, but would he ever love him?

 

“So,” Tommy said, oblivious to Adam's inner monologue, “let's go take a shower, clean up, and finish those twenty questions.”

 

“In bed?”

 

“Of course.”

 

With a cheeky grin, Tommy entered the bathroom and stopped just within the door. He turned and wiggled his finger, beckoning Adam to join him. Without hesitation, Adam followed, closing the door behind him.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Adam and Tommy had stayed in the shower until the water had run cold. There had been more canoodling that actual bathing, but being wrapped up in each other had made everything else moot.

 

Now curled up under the blankets with prune wrinkled skin, Tommy lay on Adam's chest. He traced feather light circles around the small patch of ginger leading down to the waist of Adam's boxers. They were in the middle of a comfortable silence. Adam was content. No nervousness, no embarrassment from his earlier horny outburst, no awkwardness. He just felt at ease. His heart was bursting with feelings that were growing by the day.

 

“I like the ginger,” Tommy said, breaking the silence.

 

“I like you,” Adam retorted, mimicking all of Tommy's previous responses.

 

Tommy burrowed down farther into the nook of Adam's arm, placing a soft kiss to his chest. Adam felt the smile curl up Tommy's mouth. “I think you should let it grow out.”

 

“Uh, hell no.”

 

“But gingers are sexy.”

 

“Sure they are. Freckles everywhere, SPF nine thousand is a necessity for survival? Super sexy.”

 

“I like your freckles.”

 

“And I like you.”

 

Tommy slapped Adam playfully on the chest. “You're being a shit.”

 

Adam had to laugh. Tommy was so cute when he was whiny. Tightening his hold on Tommy, he kissed the top of Tommy's head, and nuzzled into his hair. Being with Tommy like they were right now, tangled up in each other, he couldn't think of anything better.

 

“You still have more questions to answer.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“I'd like to.”

 

“Ugh! Stop being a perv.” Adam thunked Tommy lightly on the top of his head.

 

“I can't help it. You bring the perv out.”

 

“Anyway,” Adam said in a mock stern voice, “on with the questions. And no goofy voices this time. I just want you.”

 

“Okay,” Tommy said quietly. “Question number-”

 

“I think we were at favorite piece of clothing.” Tommy mumbled in agreement before Adam continued. “And my favorite would be a shirt my parents bought me in eighth grade. They were in New York and brought me home a t-shirt with a picture of the Eiffel Tower on it that said 'I love New York.'”

 

“The Eiffel Tower is in Paris.”

 

“I know. Funny right? It's too big, and me, uh, I was sorta fat back then, so I wear it to sleep or lounge around the house sometimes.”

 

“I bet you were an adorable pre-pubescent teenager.”

 

“Hardly.”

 

“I want to see pictures.”

 

“Not a chance.” There was no way Adam wanted Tommy to see him as his plump, sweater wearing self. Tommy had seen enough of his awkward dorkiness.

 

“What’s your biggest fear?” Tommy continued, pretending he didn't hear Adam deny him access to his embarrassing photographic evidence.

 

Adam thought about the question for a moment. He could give Tommy the quick generic answer of snakes. Then again he could use these last questions to really open up and hopefully get an undeniable reaction from the man he had fallen in love with. “My biggest fear is that I'll never be the proud, confident man I want to be.”

 

“You're on your way.”

 

“I have a long way to go.”

 

“I'll help you. Always.”

 

Adam smiled. Always had promise.

 

“What is your greatest accomplishment, Adam?” Tommy continued to play with Adam's happy trail.

 

“That one is easy. Finally after four years standing up to James.” Adam thought back to the last day of school and the day in Tommy's class. Sure, it got his ass punched in the face, but it had been worth it.

 

“I'm so proud of that day, Adam.  There’s a part of you that shines like a beacon. You don't see yet. I'm just sorry you had to deal with the aftermath.”

 

“You picked up the pieces.”

 

“I always will.”

 

There's that word again. Always. Adam wanted always. He wanted forever too. As unusual as it is to find 'the one' on the first try, Adam knew without a doubt that he had found his in Tommy. “Next, please.” Adam was eager to hear that word again.

 

“Your greatest failure?”

 

Adam had a lot of failures. For example, he failed at sports as a child. Though his father would have never admitted to it, Adam knew it disappointed him. He had failed to landing the lead in the school production of Grease. Luckily, Stanley Long came down with mono and Adam got to play Danny, anyway. Technically, with the exception of theater, Adam pretty much failed at life. “My greatest failure would be never sticking up for myself during high school. May have saved me some humiliation.”

 

“It was that bad?”

 

“More than I can explain in one day.”

 

“You'll tell me someday. When you're ready.”

 

“Maybe someday.” Tommy squeezed Adam a little tighter, comforting in a way only someone that lived the same type of hell could do.

 

“One wish. What would it be?”

 

Without hesitation Adam answered. “To have someone love me as deeply as I want to love him.”

 

Tommy lifted his head to look into Adam's eyes. “The forever kind of love?”

 

“The forever kind.”

 

Tommy placed his head back onto Adam's chest, taking his roaming hand away from Adam's abdomen and placing it over Adam's heart. Adam exhaled audibly, the force of his breath ruffling Tommy's hair.

 

Forever. Tommy's last question. Would Adam stay with Tommy forever? He wanted to.

 

“Is it my turn to ask you a question?

 

“Ask away,” Tommy said in a sleepy voice as if he were getting ready to doze off.

 

Adam began the most terrifying question he has ever asked. “The last question, number twenty two. Did you mean it?”

 

Tommy was silent for long moments. Adam was getting discouraged by each passing minute. He wanted that question to be real. He thought in the small part of his brain that wasn't wired for pessimism that Tommy had been sincere. Maybe Adam was just a fling. Maybe Tommy had lied to him, been playing him the whole time. The cruel thought quickly consumed Adam's mind. Just as he was about to get up and exit with the little bit of pride he had left, Tommy lifted his head and looked Adam straight in the eyes.

 

“Forever and always.”

 

“Really?” Adam asked reluctantly, hopefully. If Tommy's liquid brown eyes were any indication, he was being one hundred percent honest and sincere.

 

“Haven't you figured it out yet? I love you, Adam.”

 

Adam's jaw had become slack. The words he had wanted to hear so badly rolled from Tommy's lips, causing a shocked response from Adam. Closing his mouth and swallowing hard and painfully, Adam stared back at Tommy. “Wh...what?”

 

“I am in. Love. With. You.”

 

Eyes becoming wet with tears that could only be described as relief and extreme joy, Adam flipped Tommy over onto his back and hovered over the man who just answered Adam's million dollar question.

 

He looked deep into Tommy's eyes for a brief moment before he smiled and placed a soft, slightly open mouthed kiss onto Tommy's lips.

 

Without fear, without regret, and without the pessimism that lived so close to his heart, Adam whispered, “I am so very much in love with you.”

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

For the last hour, Tommy and Adam had done nothing but repeat the same phrase between heated, eager kisses.  The declaration of love, just three weeks after Adam had met Tommy, was the single most important moment of Adam’s life thus far.  Learning to drive, getting into college, his first kiss, nothing compared to the magnitude of feelings coursing under the surface of his skin.  He felt as though all those years of torture under James and his lemmings were worth it, if this moment with Tommy was the end result.  He was finally happy.

“If we don’t move our asses, we’re going to miss the fireworks,” Tommy said between sweet, loving kisses.   From the moment he said he loved Adam, Tommy had been pinned to the bed by an eager mouth.

“Don’t care about fireworks.”

Tommy laughed and feebly attempted to push Adam away.  “I do, Doll. My date ended with explosions of color and light.”

“I can give you explosions.”

“I have no doubt that you can, big boy.  Now get off me, and let’s go finish this date.  I already have everything set up on the roof.”

With a sigh, Adam pushed up and rolled off of Tommy.  He didn’t want to leave the bed.  His libido was creeping up on him again, and he was ready to turn the loving kisses into something much more intense.  However, he knew how much time Tommy spent on making this date night perfect.  He lowered himself to kiss Tommy one last time and then hopped off the bed.  

“We better hurry.  It looks like it’s dark enough to start any minute.”

Tommy followed Adam to his feet.  “It’s only 9:30.  We have about half an hour.”

“Then let’s go back to bed.”

Tommy placed both hands on Adam’s chest as he began to crowd Tommy, and playfully shoved at Adam’s chest.  “Slow down there, Hot Stuff.  If we get started in here, we’ll never see the fireworks.  They’re awesome.  You’ll want to see them.”

“I’ve seen fireworks before, Tommy.”

“But not these.  Campus puts on the best fireworks show within three hundred miles.”

“Ok,” Adam huffed, defeated.  He wasn’t angry, but didn’t want to give up his time with Tommy just yet.  It was a big apartment building.  If the view was good on the roof, Adam was sure they wouldn’t be alone.  If they weren’t alone, Adam wouldn’t be able to be as handsy as he’d like to be.  He wasn’t shy or embarrassed to show Tommy affection, but in front of others, he was still apprehensive.

“Good.  Follow me.”

Tommy took Adam by the hand and guided him out the front door and to a stairwell at the back of the hall.  Once through the door, they climbed four flights of stairs until they came to a solid steel door.  Tommy stopped in front of the door and produced a key from his pocket.  He placed the key in the lock and twisted.  The mechanisms unlatched, and the door popped open with a creek.

“We’re not technically supposed to be up here.”

“How did you get the key?”  Adam asked. A little wave of unease ran through him at the thought of Tommy stealing the key for their little rendezvous.

“Friends with the building manager.”  Tommy flashed a wicked little smile at Adam.  “Pays to have friends in the right places.”

“I’ll remember that,” Adam said as he breached the entrance of the roof.  His breath again caught in his throat.  Tommy really did go all out.  The roof was decorated with Tiki lamps, there was soft music playing, and in the center of the roof, there was an air mattress covered in layers of blankets.  “Wow.”

“You like it?”

Adam turned to Tommy.  “I love it.”

“I love you.”

Adam lowered his head and kissed Tommy roughly on the lips and then pulled him over to the makeshift bed and plopped down, pulling Tommy with him.  “This is amazing.  Thank you.”

Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy waist and gently pulled the man down on top of him.  Chest to chest, they stared at each other, neither saying a word.  Adam just gazed into those rich, caramel eyes with as much appreciation and love as he was able to convey in a single look. Tommy gazed back at Adam with just as much emotion.  Those eyes.  Soft, yet intense, carved their way through the very core of Adam’s heart.  Falling in love with Tommy was inevitable.  He couldn’t have stopped it if he’d tried.  

“So. What do we do while we wait for the fireworks to start?” Adam asked Tommy as he traced small circles on the back of Tommy’s neck.  

“I can think of a few things.”

“Like what?”  Adam moved his hand from Tommy’s neck, down his spine, and up again.

The desire had been building continuously since the end of their last romp.  It never failed.  Adam was always on fire for Tommy.  It never died.  He wanted to breathe in Tommy, consume him twenty-four hours a day.  He wanted to watch as Tommy melted away as from his soft and sweet touches.  He wanted to watch as Tommy broke underneath him from Adam’s ravenous hunger.  He wanted to watch Tommy get lost in pleasure while he was moving inside of him.

Adam was ready.  He wanted to have sex with Tommy.  No more dry humps.  No more hand jobs.  He wanted Tommy.  Underneath him.  Over him.  He wanted Tommy any and every way possible.

“Like this?” Adam asked, wasting no time once the realization sunk in.  He ran both his hands up Tommy’s back, around his neck, until he had Tommy’s face cupped in his hands.   He pulled Tommy to his lips and devoured him.  He slipped his tongue past the seam of Tommy’s lips with no resistance.  Tommy moaned as he opened up to Adam’s intrusion.  He caressed Adam’s tongue, as Adam caressed back.  He pulled back after several moments.  Breathing heavily, he looked into Tommy’s blissed out eyes.

“That’s one way,” Tommy rasped out on a shaky breath.

“Or how about this?” Adam asked as he ran his hand down the front of Tommy, and came to rest on his groin.  Tommy was as hard as steel, and Adam craved the feeling of the smooth, silky skin against his fingers.

“That would work, too.”

“And there’s also this.”  Adam pushed on Tommy’s shoulders urging him to sit up.  Tommy did, and sat straddling Adam.  Adam then grabbed Tommy by the hips and pulled him slightly forward, aligning Tommy’s ass with Adam’s hard to miss erection.  With Tommy in place, he ground upwards, rubbing his dick harshly into Tommy’s ass.  No denying the point he was trying to get across.

Tommy sucked in a breath and gritted his teeth.  Adam felt Tommy bear down on his dick for a split second before he eased off of Adam and was lying beside him on the mattress.  “Baby, wait.”

Confusion crossed Adam’s face.  “What...oh God.  I’m so sorry.” Adam’s confusion, quickly turning to embarrassment.  Tommy obviously wasn’t thinking in the same direction that Adam was.  Shit, he felt so stupid.

Tommy must have picked up on Adam’s sudden withdrawal, because he smiled affectionately and reached out to brush Adam’s hair from his face.  “Don’t be sorry, Adam.  There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“I was too forward.”

“No, you weren’t.  It was kinda hot, actually.  You know I love it when your vixen comes out to play with me.”

“Then what is it.  Don’t you want to have sex with me?”

“It’s not that, trust me.”

“I’m ready, if that’s what you're worried about.”

Tommy looked up into Adam’s eyes and curled his lips into a sweet, half smile.  “I have no doubt about that, but we’ve only been together for three weeks.  We don’t need to rush this.”

Adam sighed heavily.  His embarrassment had dissipated, and he felt better about the moment.  Tommy was right, they had only been together a very short time and had already crossed several bases.  There was no need to rush.  It just felt like the next step, and the mood was right.

“I guess you’re right.  I just, I’m just new at this.  All of this, and I don’t know how relationships are supposed to progress.”

“It progresses the way we want it to progress.  There’s no right or wrong way.”

Adam smiled with relief as Tommy bent over Adam’s chest to place a soft kiss on his lips.  “Thank you.”

“For what?” Tommy asked, as he nuzzled his head into Adam’s chest.

“For making me feel comfortable.  I don’t know how to do this, be sexy and demanding and, well, whatever it is I’m trying to be.  I don’t know how to ask for what I want.  It’s embarrassing.”

“Adam,”  Tommy jumped up onto his knees, and was now sitting beside Adam, looking down excitedly,  “let’s get this out in the open once and for all.  You don’t have to be embarrassed with me.  Ever.  I’ll never judge you.  If you want to dance around my apartment naked while singing Miley Cyrus into your hairbrush, do it.  I’ll only find it adorably sexy.  If you want to watch a mushy chick flick and end up crying on my shoulder, I’ll love you a little bit more, but I’ll never look down at you for it.  If you want to try out some deep dark fantasy that’s brewing in that gorgeous head of yours, I’ll participate in it with you.  It may not be my cup of tea, but I’ll let you explore it with me with no judgements.  You got it?”

Adam’s cheeks reddened, and he whispered, “Got it.”

“Good.  Now, I have an idea.  Let’s work on those fantasies of yours.  I’m curious what’s in that head of yours.”

“Uh.  OK,” Adam responded quietly, not sure where Tommy was going with this.

Tommy bounced on his knees like an excited child.  Whatever he had spinning in that head, was sure to test Adam’s comfort levels.  If Adam had learned anything about Tommy, it was that he pushed Adam into expressing how he felt and what he wanted.

“Great.  Now, sex aside, what is it you fantasize about?”

Awkward Adam decided to take over.  “Uh.  I’m not sure I know what you’re asking.”

Tommy rolled his eyes.  “Yes, you do.  What thoughts do you masterbate to?”

Adam just lay there, staring blank faced at the over excitable Tommy.  He knew what he masterbated to, but no matter what Tommy said, revealing that was embarrassing.  Since Tommy had come along, he’d only masterbated to thoughts of Tommy.

“Um.  You?”  Adam said, sounding like a question.

Tommy gave Adam a look that said “I can see through your bullshit.”  He bounced on his knees again, before swinging a leg over Adam’s hip so he was straddling Adam again.  Tommy then leaned over, so their cocks were aligned and gave a slow grind of denim against denim.  Adam groaned at the contact.  With a smug look on his face, Tommy said, “I know that, Doll.  What exactly do you fantasize about me?”

Adam again just lay there, eyes at half mast as Tommy slowly ground into him.  “I don’t know.  A lot of things.”

“Be more specific.”  Another slow denim clad grind.

“Mmm.”  Grind.  “You.”  Grind.  “Your mouth.” Grind.

“What about my mouth?”  Tommy ground down hard on Adam’s cock, who released a high pitched whimper, showing Adam’s rattling control.  Tommy knew what he was doing, and knew what point Adam would break and give him exactly what he was asking for.

“Your mouth on me.  Everywhere.”  Adam let out another pathetic sounding whimper.  He was barely holding on to himself.  “My mouth.”

Tommy collected Adam’s lips with his and gave Adam a kiss worthy of his dirtiest fantasy.

“My throat,” Adam whispered as soon as Tommy released his lips.  At his words, Tommy lowered his head to Adam’s throat, and began to trace his tongue down the long cords in Adam’s neck. Adam whimpered something incoherently as Tommy’s tongue worked it’s magic.

After a good solid amount of time spent ravaging Adam’s neck, Tommy lifted his head to look into Adam’s eyes, waiting for his next instruction.  “My chest,” Adam whispered.

Tommy wasted no time moving his mouth to Adam’s heated chest.  His tongue danced through the small amount of ginger that rest upon Adam’s chest.  Adam had begun getting some chest hair about a year ago, and had always hated it.  He’d begun waxing it at home as soon as it appeared, but the way Tommy was worshipping the slightly grown out hairs, he got the feeling Tommy didn’t mind it at all.  Tommy moved through the middle of Adam chest, swirling his tongue to the right and collecting Adam’s nipple between his lips.  He circled the nub with his soft, wet tongue, producing a shudder that shook through Adam’s entire body.  Tommy added teeth, and nipped gently, before moving on to the other.  He repeated his actions on the left side, making Adam squirm under Tommy’s tiny ministrations.

Adam’s mind was becoming mush.  All the desire and want was growing exponentially and centering around the painfully stretched skin of his dick.  He fought the urge to say it out loud, still feeling apprehensive about being that honest, but his defenses were crumbling with each pass of Tommy’s tongue.  He bit his tongue, trying to keep the words he so desperately wanted to say from passing his lips, but it was no use.  Tommy was too good.  Too irresistible.  On a quiet moan, Adam said the words he wanted, yet feared, to say.  “My cock.”

Adam felt Tommy’s lips creep up into a smile along his skin.  Without saying a word, and keeping his mouth securely on Adam’s flesh, Tommy reached down to unfasten Adam’s jeans.  The instant relief Adam felt from only having the button popped was heaven in and of itself.  The pressure in his groin was a painful reminder of just how far gone he was.  Tommy slid the zipper down and gently began to pull the constrictive material down Adam’s quivering thighs.  As he lowered the denim, he also lowered his mouth, coming that much closer to Adam’s awaiting erection.

Adam was terrified and anxious at the same time.  He’d fantasized so many times about this moment, and here it was.  Never in his dreams had it been this exciting, this arousing, or this goddamn sexy.  His cock sprang free from the elastic band of his underwear and bobbed up and down before coming to a rest under Tommy’s chin.  Tommy had worked his way down Adam’s abdomen and was placing feathery kisses just above the base of Adam’s straining dick.  Adam moaned in anticipation, eager to have those lips on him.  He frowned a bit when he didn’t feel Tommy on him.

Instead, Tommy was looking up into Adam’s eyes with a knowing look.  “What?”  Adam asked, his composure shot to shit, so his question came out in a cracked voice.

“Wanna know what my fantasy is?”

“Yes.”

Tommy lips curled into a seductive grin.  “My fantasy is to have you in my mouth, while you bark dirty worded demands at me.”

Adam gazed at Tommy’s loving, lust filled eyes.  “Ok.  I can try.”

“No trying.  I only do what you tell me to do, so if you want my mouth on you, you’d better get vocal.”

Tommy lowered himself over Adam’s erection, but didn’t move to take it.  He stayed there, millimeters away from the hard, velvety flesh, waiting for Adam’s command.  Adam wanted him so badly it was frustrating.  He didn’t know what to say.  Give demands?  This was so far out of his comfort zone.  He wanted Tommy’s mouth on him ten minutes ago, but was afraid of sounding ridiculous.  It was Tommy’s fantasy, however.  Adam couldn’t deny Tommy his fantasy, when he was currently working on fulfilling Adam’s.   

Adam took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  He could do this.  He could turn into a vixen.  He didn’t need to be lost in the moment to become that person.  He could do it; he could control it.  He looked into Tommy’s waiting eyes for the last peice of courage he needed.

“Suck it,” he said, as he watched Tommy’s head lower and take Adam into his mouth.

 


	16. Chapter 16

“Jesus,” Adam said gruffly, almost inaudibly, as Tommy worked his way slowing to the base of Adam’s dick and back to the tip in one fluid movement.

Adam’s eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation.  Tommy mouth was warm, wet, and firm around Adam’s erection.  Never in his life did he think his first blow job would be this intense, this good, and only after one stroke.  His dick felt like it was on fire in the best way possible.

Tommy slid down Adam’s shaft again, root to tip, slowing the movement to a near snail speed.  He drew out the long suck, to the point Adam was squirming underneath him.  When he reached the tip, he popped off Adam’s cock and looked up expectantly into his eyes.  Adam looked at Tommy with an unasked question.

With a smirk, Tommy replied, “You have to tell me what to do.”

Adam rolled his eyes in frustration.  “Suck.  And don’t stop this time.”

The smirk still in place, Tommy lowered his head again.  This time he didn’t take Adam back to his throat, but  slowly, steadily licked down to mid shaft.  Adam shuddered each time Tommy’s tongue came into contact with the sensitive underside of his dick, about an inch below the head.  He mumbled words that could only be described as a foreign language, that even he couldn’t understand.  His thighs quivered, and his hips bucked off the mattress.

In just a few simple bobs of Tommy’s head, Adam’s brain had become mush.  In the peripherals of the part of his brain that was still functioning, he heard the blast of the fireworks beginning. With each boom, the vibration echoed through Tommy’s lips, adding to the delicious friction. Tommy moaned his enjoyment as the night sky lit up with color.

“God, that feels so good.”  Adam’s mind was reeling.  Tommy’s mouth was doing wicked things, and Adam felt the need to come brewing too quickly.  He wanted to draw this out as long as possible. He tried to think of things that would lessen the sensation, keep it there but dampen it to the point he was able to enjoy it without fear of coming to quickly.  He thought about his upcoming test in Shop, the list of things he needed to buy before his college classes began. He even tried to think about what to buy his grandmother for her birthday next month.  Nothing was helping.  Tommy’s mouth was just that talented.

“Stop.  Stop,”  Adam choked out.  Tommy stopped immediately and gazed up at Adam with concern.

“Are you okay?”

Adam took a moment to catch his breath.  He didn’t want to tell Tommy the truth, that he was about to blow, so he did what Tommy had asked for and barked out an order. “I’m fine, baby. I just want to feel your hot tongue on my sack.”

 

The look of lust that flashed through Tommy’s eyes was enough to make Adam come on the spot.  Thankfully, he had enough control to focus on the first touch of Tommy’s tongue to his sensitive balls.  Tommy licked lovingly, worshipping Adam in a way that made Adam’s hips jump off the mattress again.  Tommy kissed and licked Adam’s sack from the ultra sensitive skin at the back, all the way to the base of his cock.  Adam whimpered and moaned with each different sensation.

“That’s right.  Lick my sack, Tommy.  Massage my balls with that sweet tongue of yours.”

Tommy grunted at Adam’s words, and harshly sucked one of Adam’s balls into his mouth.  He rolled it around in his mouth, drawing gasps and cut off moans from Adam’s throat.  He popped off the one that he had, and quickly devoured the other with his lips.

“Mmm.  Right there, baby.”

Every nerve through Adam’s groin was awakened by Tommy’s mouth and tongue.  Adam was still rock hard and straining, even without direct contact to his dick. The fireworks still going off in the sky, he had to almost yell to tell Tommy what to do next.

“Lower.  Mmm.  Just like that.  I want to feel that wicked tongue at the back.”

Tommy dropped lower, brushing his tongue along Adam’s perineum.  He let his tongue trail up and down, blowing hot breath as he went.  At one point he dropped lower and grazed the ring of Adam’s ass.

“Fuck! Do that again.”

Tommy lifted his head and asked.  “Do what again, Doll?

Adam was panting heavy breaths as he spoke.  “Your tongue...My ass.  Fuck, Tommy.  Do it more.  Put your tongue on my ass and make me feel it.”

“Yes, sir,”  Tommy said with an evil grin.  He slid back down, squeezing his hands underneath Adam until he had a palm on each cheek.  He pushed lightly, indicating that Adam needed to raise his hips. “Bring your knees up to your chest a bit.”

Adam did as he was told and opened himself up for Tommy’s ministrations. When he didn’t immediately feel Tommy on him, he looked down to discover Tommy staring at Adam in wonder.  It made Adam feel a bit awkward and uncomfortable, having Tommy stare at his most intimate of areas so intently.  “What are you doing?”  He had to ask.

“Just admiring what you’re giving to me.”

“Well, would you please admire it with your mouth.”

“Asking is not very alpha of you,”  Tommy said with a smirk.

Adam smirked back.  “How is this for you then.  Put your face in my ass and get to work.”

He must have really, really liked Adam’s command, because Tommy was on Adam in a fraction of a second.  His tongue hit the bundle of nerves within the tight muscle of Adam’s ass, and began its magic.  He licked and twirled his tongue in circles, changing the pressure and friction based on the sounds coming from Adam’s throat. At one point, be pushed his tongue just inside the tight ring, and fucked Adam’s ass with shallow firm strokes.  If Adam wasn’t a goner before, he definitely was now.  He was going to come.  He couldn’t put it off any longer.  The sensations were just too much.

“Stop.  Back on my dick.  Suck my dick.  I need to come.”

Immediately, Tommy was back on Adam’s cock.  He rubbed and massaged the head with his tongue as Adam cried out in bliss.  “Deep.  I wanna feel your throat.”  

Tommy lowered himself all the way down Adams shaft until his bottom lip came in contact with Adam’s balls.  He stayed there for a moment, just bobbing up and down about a half an inch until Adam gave warning that he was about to come.  Before he did, Tommy pushed down, opening his mouth wide, and sticking out his tongue.  The fireworks finally had begun over their heads as his tongue came into contact with Adam’s balls.  The sensation was too much.  Adam let out a roar that was drowned out by the booming fireworks as he began to come.  His dick pulsed so violently he felt it all the way through his body.  Wave after wave hit him as he felt Tommy’s throat on his head and tongue on his balls, simultaneously.

He rode each wave, the intensity dissipating with each pulse, until he was liquid through his entire body.  Tommy lifted his head, and looked at Adam, the lust still profound in his eyes.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Adam asked, breathing heavy but steady.

“Natural talent.”  Tommy crawled up Adam’s body and came to rest slightly draped over his chest.  Adam’s fingers immediately found Tommy’s hair, and began running through the blond locks. “Jesus, your mouth was so fucking hot.”

Adam chuckled.  “I think that would be yours.”

“My dick is so fucking hard right now.”

Adam jumped up.  “Shit.  I feel so selfish.  Let me take care of that for you.”  Adam began to fumble around with the button of Tommy’s jeans.  He felt like an ass for not thinking of Tommy until now.

“Slow down, Adam.  Slow down,”  Tommy said, as he stilled Adam’s hands at his crotch. “You don’t have to reciprocate, just because I blew you.  If you’re not ready for it, that’s okay.”

“I want to,” was all Adam replied.

“Ok.”  Tommy let go of Adam’s hands and let him proceed.  Adam gingerly opened the button and slid the zipper down.  He looked up at Tommy, nodding briefly.  Tommy took note of what Adam was silently asking, and lifted his hips high enough for Adam to remove his jeans and underwear.  Adam pulled them down to mid thigh, and then positioned himself in front of Tommy.

“Uh, can you tell me if you, ya know, are about to.  I don’t want to freak out or make this bad, because I was caught off guard,” Adam said with embarrassment in his voice.

“I’ll tell you, Doll.”

Adam let out a deep breath, and lowered himself over Tommy’s groin.  He inspected Tommy’s erection for a moment, observing the flush, tight skin, the heavy veins, and wide head.  He was nervous.  He wanted to make this as good for Tommy as Tommy had made it for him.

“It’s okay.  Whatever you do, I’ll love,”  Tommy coaxed, sensing Adam’s apprehension.

 

Adam made eye contact with Tommy and held it until the touch of Tommy’s erection to his lips.  Eyes closed and focused, Adam took as much of Tommy as he could into his mouth.  He was new at this, therefore had a touchy gag reflex.  He would have felt self conscious about the fact that he was only able to take about two thirds of Tommy’s length, when Tommy could take all of Adam’s larger cock, if it weren’t for the mewl of pure ecstasy that slid through Tommy’s parted lips.

That gave Adam the confidence he needed to push forward.  He licked and sucked, mimicking some of the things that Tommy had done to him that felt good, as well as taking gentle direction from Tommy.  Tommy liked it a bit rougher than he had given Adam, asking Adam to nip at the ridge of his head, and the pliable tissue of his balls.  It turned Adam on to hear the satisfaction in Tommy’s voice when he’d hit certain spots.  Tommy was vocal, very vocal, and it had Adam’s dick rising once more.

Alternating between Tommy’s sack and cock, Adam got lost in his actions.  He thought about reciprocating the rimming he had gotten from Tommy, but kept chickening out.  He wasn’t ready for that yet.  It was so intimate, and giving proved to be even more so.  Maybe next time he would try it.  Tommy didn’t seem to mind though.  He whined and bucked with every pull and slide of Adam’s mouth.  He had his fingers tangled in the hair at the top of Adam’s head, unintentionally guiding Adam’s head back and forth in a constant rhythm.  It wasn’t long before Tommy was using actual words as opposed to crys, groans, and whimpers.

“Ok, Doll.  I’m there.  Pull of now if you need to.”

Adam took a split second to consider it.  He could pull off and jerk Tommy to completion, or he could stay on and let Tommy fuck his face through to the end.  It couldn’t be that bad.

Making his decision, he sucked hard and bobbed with enthusiasm.  Within seconds, Tommy was coming into Adam’s mouth.  Tommy wasn’t far enough in for the pulses to shoot the semen down Adam’s throat.  Adam wished he was.  The gag was almost immediate.  He pulled his tongue up and let the emissions pool on his tongue as he kept his lips in motion.  He continued his up and down movements until the last of the pulsations in Tommy’s dick stopped.  Adam pulled off and gave Tommy a helpless look.

Tommy chuckled at the truly pathetic look on Adam’s face.  He reached over and grabbed corner of one of the blankets.  “Here, baby.  Spit into this.”  

Adam grabbed to blanket, and spit the contents of his mouth into the blanket with a disgusted sound.  He wiped his mouth and looked at Tommy with remorse.  “I’m sorry, but that was so gross.”

Tommy belly laughed this time.  “It’s okay, Adam.  It’s an acquired taste.  Not everyone has it.”

“I should have it,” Adam said like a sulking child.

Tommy rolled his eyes.  “It’s not a big deal.  I’m not one of those guys that thinks there should be swallowing all the time.”

Adam situated himself back to the top of the mattress, snuggling up against Tommy’s body.  He was content, happy, and madly in love.  Tommy wanting to wait for sex initially had Adam’s walls trying to rebuild, but now he felt free. He didn’t feel awkward or scared.  He felt like he could handle anything that was thrown his way.

“We missed the fireworks,” Adam said, looking up at the smoke filled sky.

“I didn’t miss anything,” Tommy said smiling wide as he leaned over and kissed Adam sweetly on lips.  “Best fireworks show I’ve ever seen.”

****  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

“Morning, Doll.”  Adam groaned, covering his sleep heavy eyes with his arm to block out the invading sun.  When the sun refused to leave him alone, he rolled over and stuffed his head into Tommy’s warm lap.  He heard Tommy chuckle and then felt Tommy’s long fingers begin a slow rhythmic dance through his hair.

“I made coffee.”

“Don’t want coffee.  Want to sleep.”  Adam burrowed deeper into Tommy’s lap, circling his arms around Tommy’s waist.  For a tiny little thing, Tommy was surprisingly comfortable.

“But it’s Saturday.  Our Saturday.  I have things planned.”

Adam cracked an eye open.  “Sexy things?”

Tommy laughed hard, and Adam felt it rattle his head where it rested against Tommy’s belly.  “One track mind?”

“It was an honest question.”

“Well, my little sleepy head, it’s a surprise.”

Adam grumbled something about sleep and beauty before rolling off of Tommy and sitting up beside him.  He could only imagine what he looked like.  His hair had a mind of its own in the morning, and his eyes tended to be puffy.  Not that Tommy hadn’t seen him in this state before, but the other times were different, and under very differing circumstances.  This morning, he felt like he was waking up to a new life.  

The confessions of love, and the new depth of intimacy that occurred the previous night, left Adam feeling high, on top of the world, and the luckiest bastard on the planet.  Tommy loved Adam, was in love with him.  He felt as if every moment, every torment that he’d endured in his life was meant for a reason.  They’d led him to Tommy, and Tommy had led to his personal awakening.

“I like surprises,”  Adam said, kissing the soft skin of Tommy’s belly before lifting himself up and situating himself beside Tommy.  He rubbed the remainder of sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. “Especially your surprises.”

“Good. Now get up.  You’ve got 20 minutes to get ready.”

Adam gave Tommy an incredulous look.  “You’ve got to be kidding?”

“Nope.  Twenty minutes, beautiful.  Clocks ticking.”  Tommy winked at Adam, hopped off of the bed, and disappeared into his closet.  “Wear something breathable, and comfy shoes.”

Adam was curious.  Comfy shoes?  Breathable clothes?  Tommy better not be taking him hiking.  Adam hated hiking.  He went hiking once on a class trip when he was a freshman.  His science teacher thought it was a good idea to study nature by being in nature.  They collected leaves from different trees to study, took pictures of birds, explored the different insects, different terrains.  It was a tolerable adventure until Adam tripped on a stick and tumbled thirty feet down a hill, only to land in puddle of animal urine.  He was called Deer Pisser for an entire semester.  

Hiking?  No, thank you.

Showering, dressing, and getting his hair under control took Adam all of sixteen minutes.  It was July, so shorts, a tank, and tennis shoes seemed as good of a wardrobe choice as any.  Tommy approved with a whistle and bicep grope.  They ate a quick breakfast and finished off the pot of coffee.

“We need to make a quick stop at the grocery store,”  Tommy said as he rummage through the bottom of his closet, coming out with a large water thermos and cooler.  

Great.  Tommy was taking Adam hiking.  “Ok.”

The trip to the grocery store produced all things needed for a proper picnic.  Adam was impressed by Tommy’s thoroughness.  Not only would they be enjoying ham and cheese sandwiches with a yummy selection of fruit, but Tommy also grabbed a first aid kit, sunscreen, batteries, and mosquito repellent.

The ride to where they were going was peaceful.  Long open roads with Adam’s arms wrapped around Tommy’s midsection was never an unwanted adventure.  He really enjoyed being on the back of the motorcycle, even if it did look strange having the larger of the two as a passenger.  

It took forty or so minutes before they finally stopped at their destination.  It was the edge of a wooded area.  There was only the small parking area, a concrete square of a restroom, and trees.  Endless amounts of trees.  Hiking.

“If you need to piss, go do it now.  It’ll take about thirty minutes to get to where we’re headed.”

“We’re hiking?”  Adam asked, hoping by some miracle Tommy would answer, no.

“Only to get there.”  Well, that was a bit better than hiking.  There was an actual destination in mind.

Adam quickly used the restroom, while Tommy unloaded all of the stuff that he had strapped onto his motorcycle.  In one of the leather bags that hung from the side, Tommy took out a large blanket. Arms full and sharing the duty of carrying the cooler, they were on their way.  

The hiking wasn’t too horrible.  The terrain was flat, and no sticks or urine to be seen.  The path was well worn, obviously used quite often.  There were birds chirping all around, and the sun filtered through the tops of the trees casting streaks of light along the ground.  

After what felt like hours, the trees opened up, and Adam’s breath caught in his throat.  Beyond the trees was a clearing that opened up to a cliff with a beautiful view of a crystal clear lake below.  The sky was clear, and the sun hot.  A perfect place for an afternoon picnic.  

“Wow,” Adam said in awe.

“You like?”

“I love it.”

“I love you.”

Adam smiled at Tommy.  He would never get tired of hearing those words. “It’s beautiful. I can’t believe I never knew this place was here.  I’ve lived in the area my whole life.”

“That’s because it’s private property.”

“Are we trespassing?”  Adam asked.  He loved it, but didn’t want to come face-to-face with an angry, gun wielding land owner.

“No, Doll.  We’re not trespassing.  This is actually my uncle’s property.”

Adam felt relief wash through him.  Well, if he had to hike to this gorgeous place, at least he didn’t have to worry about being shot, too. “Impressive.”

Tommy leaned in and kissed Adam on his temple. “Come on.  Let’s get everything situated.”

He unfolded the blanket and placed it on the ground a foot away from the edge of the cliff.  Next he unloaded the cooler and thermos, and placed the contents out in front of him.  Once everything was to his liking, he motioned Adam over to the blanket.

They sat down, cross legged, and peered out over the lake.  “We used to come here when I was a kid.  Family get togethers, summer holidays, they were some of the best times I ever had.”  Tommy sighed as he reminisced.  “My uncle got sick when I was twelve.  Pancreatic cancer.  By the time the doctor’s found it, it had spread.  He died two months later.”

“I’m sorry, Tommy.”

Tommy leaned over and rested his head on Adam’s shoulder.  Adam leaned in to the top of Tommy’s head.  “It’s okay.  It happens.  He left all his property to his sister, my mom.  She could’ve sold it, but there were too many fond memories engrained here.  She decided to hold onto it, until I was old enough to take ownership of it.”

“Wait.  This place is yours?”  Adam asked.

“It will be.  Once I graduate.  If I want it.”

“Wow.”

“You said that already.”

Adam playfully punched Tommy in the thigh.  “Why don’t you just live here now.  Instead of paying for that tiny apartment?  It would make more sense.”

Tommy grabbed Adam’s assaulting fist and pried it open so he could lace their fingers together.  “It would, if I had a car.  I can’t ride the motorcycle in the winter.”

“That makes sense.”

They sat in silence.  The atmosphere was relaxing, calming, and no words were necessary.  Adam stroked Tommy’s thumb with his own, and Tommy was rubbing small circles on Adam’s ribs where he’d wrapped his free arm around Adam’s torso.  Drudging up his bad memories of the one and only time he’d ever hiked had been worth it, with this moment being the end result.  Adam was happy.  For the first time in his life, he was truly happy.

He kissed the top of Tommy’s blond head.  “I’m starving.”  He extracted himself from Tommy’s grip, and stretched to reach the cooler.  He grabbed what was needed, and began making sandwiches.  

“I can get that,”  Tommy offered, but was quickly shot down.

“You stay put.  You’ve done enough for me.  Truly.  Let me return the favor.”  Adam made quick work of the sandwich, and handed it to Tommy.

“I haven’t done enough.  You deserve everything.”

“I deserve you.”  For the first time, he’d felt it.  He did deserve Tommy.  They deserved each other.

Tommy blushed and took a bite of his sandwich.  They ate in comfortable silence, glancing here and there, causing each other to smile, blush, and occasionally giggle.  When they were finished, Tommy lay back on the blanket and put his hands on his belly.

“I’m stuffed.”

“Me too.”

Turning his head to Adam, Tommy asked, “What do we do for the thirty minutes?”

Adam raised his brow.  “Why thirty minutes?”

“Well,” Tommy began, rolling over so he was inches away from Adam’s face.  “I have this insanely intense fantasy of skinny dipping with you in my future lake.  However, no swimming for thirty minutes after eating.  I didn’t make the rules.”  He gave Adam a wickedly, suggestive grin.

Adam inched closer to Tommy’s mouth.  “That sounds like fun.”

“It does.”

Inching closer still, Adam whispered,  “I have an idea how to pass the time.”

“Do tell.”  Tommy moved backwards, as Adam came forward until Tommy was flat on his back, and Adam was hovering millimeters above Tommy.  He stared at Tommy, alternating between Tommy’s eyes and mouth, before leaning in and taking Tommy’s mouth with his own.

The kiss was soft and sweet, with gentle caresses of tongue.  Lazily, Adam worked Tommy’s mouth, back and forth, in and out, he licked and sucked at the warm, plump flesh until Tommy was pliant beneath him.  Tommy moaned his appreciation of Adam’s talented lips.

“Touch me,” Tommy pleaded on a breathy whisper.  He pushed up with his hips, searching for contact with Adam’s body.

Adam pressed into Tommy while shaking his head.  “No.  Only kissing.”

Tommy whimpered, obviously wanting more, but conceding as soon as Adam’s lips touched his again.

Adam kissed Tommy deeply, with love instead of heated frenzy.  He took his time, savoring the taste of Tommy, the feel of his lips as they moved together in unison.  “I love your mouth.  I could get lost in it for hours.”  Tongues dancing, Adam sucked Tommy’s tongue into his own mouth, flicking the tip, rendering Tommy a blubbering mess under him.  He let go of Tommy’s tongue, groaned out a garbled appreciation, before encircling Tommy’s lips again.

Before either knew it, a half hour and more passed.  Kissing Tommy was addicting, and Adam got lost in it every time.  Pulling away, Tommy grumbled.  Adam chuckled down at him, and pulled him up to a sitting position.  “Half hour’s up.  Time to get you naked.”  Adam began by pulling off Tommy’s shoes.

He undressed Tommy slowly, taking off each shoe, each sock meticulously, kissing along Tommy’s skin as he went.  Adam took off Tommy’s shirt, lips tracing the hollow of Tommy’s throat, his clavicles, down his chest, and around his navel.  Adam removed Tommy’s shorts next, kneading the muscles below the skin of Tommy thighs, while running his tongue over each area his hands touched.  Tommy was a moaning mess by the time Adam got to his boxers.  Adam slid them down Tommy’s thighs slowly, Tommy’s pleasure in Adam’s attention obvious in the hardness of his cock.  Adam kissed the tip, as he slid the boxers over Tommy’s feet and threw them to the side.

“Tease,” Tommy grouched as Adam stood up and began removing his own clothes.

“Patience, my love.”  Adam ignored Tommy’s pouting as he finished undressing.  Once naked as a newborn, Adam looked around.  “Ah...How do we get down to the lake?”

A wide wicked grin spread across Tommy’s face from ear-to-ear.  He jumped up to his feet, grabbed Adam’s hand and said “Jump.”

Without warning, Tommy threw Adam and himself over the edge of the cliff.  Adam screamed so loudly, he was sure the wildlife was taking cover.  Panic gripped him.  His stomached took home in his throat.  All he could do was close his eyes and wait to feel the cold splash of water, hoping he hit no rocks on the way.

Time felt like it’d stopped until Adam finally felt the nip of water at his toes, and he was quickly submerged in the chilly water.  He swam to the surface, gulping air like he was starved for oxygen.  He wasn’t oxygen deficient, but he felt like he was suffocating from the unexpected rush of fear.  As he breathed steadily, his nerves began to calm.  He looked over his shoulder to find Tommy laughing hysterically.

“You scared the shit out of me, Tommy.”

Choking on a laugh, Tommy tried but failed to apologize.

“I could have died.”

“Do you think I would have thrown you over the ledge if I thought you would have been hurt.”

“Well, no.”  Adam knew Tommy would never do anything to harm him, but the knowledge didn’t make free falling off a cliff any less fear inducing.

“I’ve been jumping off this cliff since I was five years old.  Perfectly safe.”

“You could have warned me.”

“What would be the fun in that?”  Tommy swam over to where Adam was pouting in the water.  He gave Adam a sympathetic look.  He was feeling guilty, even though he’d thought it was fun.  

Adam give Tommy his best side eye, before dunking Tommy under the water.  Tommy emerged with a giant smile on his face.  “That was for almost giving me a damn aneurysm.”

“Wanna do it again?” Tommy asked, trying to contain his amusement.

“What do you think?”

Tommy burst out laughing, no longer able to hold it back.  Adam grumbled but took hold of Tommy’s head, and kissed him sweetly on the forehead.  “Your forgiven, but don’t think I’m not going to get you back for this later.”

Wrapping his arms around Adam’s neck, Tommy looked up with mischief in his eyes.  “I look forward to it.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of the day passed in a blur.  After the initial shock of being thrown off a cliff, Adam’s nerves calmed, and Tommy was actually able to talk him into jumping of his own free will.  They laughed and canoodled in the clear lake, lathered each other up with sunscreen and canoodled some more on the blanket.  With the sun getting low in the sky, Tommy informed Adam it was time to go before it became pitch black.  Adam was grateful.  Being in the dark woods was much scarier than being thrown off a cliff.  Animals came out at night.  No, thank you.

Back at the motorcycle, Tommy reloaded the blanket and cooler before they were on their way.  Halfway back to Tommy’s apartment, they stopped at a diner for dinner.  They hopped off the motorcycle and went inside.  It was a small place, seating for maybe twenty people, with six bar stools along the counter.  Adam pointed to a seat in front of the windows.  They sat, with Adam being a gentlemen and pulling the chair out for Tommy.  Tommy had been so romantic and chivalrous, it was the least Adam could do.

A tiny woman in an apron, with salt and pepper hair, came to the table.  She was pleasant and personable, but it was obvious she was worn out and ready to go home.  Adam smiled sweetly at the woman and ordered.  Since the diner served breakfast all day, Adam ordered oatmeal and toast, and Tommy ordered country fried steak, hash browns, scrambled eggs, with a side of toast.  Adam raised a brow at Tommy once the woman turned.

“How do you eat so much?”  Adam asked with a half grin.

“Good metabolism, baby.”

“Until you wake up one day with a giant gut.”

“More reason to love me.”  Tommy winked at Adam.  Adam picked up a packet of sugar and hurled it at Tommy’s head.

Dodging, Tommy said, “Hey, why are you always throwing food things at me?”

“Because you’re a giant smartass,”  Adam said, trying to sound stern and serious but unable to mask his amusement.

They chatted until their evening breakfast came.  Once it was delivered, they ate quickly, paid the bill, and were back on the road.  For July, the air was chilly.  Adam burrowed as far into Tommy as he was able and closed his eyes for the rest of the trip.

Back at Tommy’s apartment, Adam wasted no time backing Tommy into a wall and attacking his mouth.  He was a bit cold on the outside, but inside he was hot, his blood boiling in a way that was only cooled when his hands were on Tommy.  Tommy moaned in his throat, momentarily going limp in Adam’s embrace, before he regained his bearings and pushed Adam gently away.

“Slow down, tiger.  Let me catch my breath.”  Tommy breathed deep a few times, calming himself while Adam stared at him with lust and frustration in his striking blue eyes.  “We can’t do this just yet.  The days not over yet.  I have more planned.”

Adam leaned in again, brushing Tommy’s cheek with his lips, his breath at Tommy’s ear.  “I don’t really care right now what you have planned.  I want you.”  Adam’s hands trailed over Tommy’s chest and abdomen, before roaming futher down and cupping Tommy through his shorts.  “I want to kiss you, taste you, make you come.”

Tommy whimpered almost as if he were in pain.  Vixen Adam was present and was unable to resist.  “I made plans.”

“Plans change.”  Adam rubbed his hand over Tommy’s growing erection.

Closing his eyes to focus on his words, and not the white hot flames of pleasure licking  their way up his spine, Tommy tried to piece together his words. “I cant...I booked...God, that feels good.”

Adding pressure with his unrelenting hand, Adam nipped at Tommy’s earlobe, trying to break Tommy’s attempts at control.  “Booked what?”

Adam played a hard game.  When he was comfortable, his hang-ups and insecurities far out of reach, Adam was a force.  He could manipulate Tommy with one word, one touch, one deep, heated look.  It was a quality that would get him far, in the bedroom and outside, during his everyday dealings.

He continued to stroke and rub while he waited for Tommy to answer.  In return, Tommy whimpered and whined, obvious to Adam that he was trying to stay in control.  With each sound that escaped Tommy’s mouth, Adam caught it with his own.  He’d kiss Tommy deeply, pull away and then stare into Tommy’s blown out pupils while he waited for an answer.  At some point, he slid his hand into Tommy’s shorts and began stroking him with slow, short pulls.

“Booked what, Tommy?”  Adam asked after long moments with no answer.

“It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Enough surprises for one day.  Tell me, or I’ll stop.”  Adam purred into Tommy’s ear as he stopped his movements on Tommy’s dick.

“Please, don’t stop.”

“Then tell me.  What can’t wait until I am done having my way with you?”

A cry of what sounded like pain left Tommy’s lips.  “Ok.  Just please don’t stop.  I booked an hour at the club.  I wanted you to sing with me.”

Their lips crashed together.  It was raw.  It was violent, and it said everything that Adam was feeling in that moment.  Tommy’s actions had put him into full alpha mode.  The love Adam felt for that man grew more potent with every declaration, every romantic gesture, and every little detail Tommy put into showing his love to Adam. He pressed Tommy harshly into the wall, taking the air from Tommy’s lungs with his mouth and tongue.  Adam worked Tommy, building him to a frenzy, only stopping when Tommy spoke Adam’s name on a strangled breath, and slumped into his arms.

“Ok,”  Adam said, kissing Tommy gently on his sweat soaked forehead.  “We can go now.”

Adam stepped back a foot, but kept his hands on Tommy’s waist until he was sure Tommy had his legs back underneath him.  Once stable, Tommy stepped forward into Adam’s personal space.  He dropped to his knees, his hands making quick work at untying to string on Adam’s shorts.  Before he could pull the interfering fabric away, Adam put his hand over Tommy’s to stop him.  “That can wait for later.”

“I want to. We have time.”

Adam laughed.  “We have time now, do we?”

“I’ll just reschedule.”

Adam pulled Tommy up to his feet, wrapping his arms around the eager man.  “No you won’t.  I love your surprise.  Thank you.”

Tommy smiled, “You’re welcome.”

Without removing his arms that were secured around Tommy’s thin waist, Adam began to walk backwards toward the bathroom.  Tommy followed.  Once in the bathroom, Adam let go, and began to undress them both.  He undressed them both in haste and turned the taps on as hot as they would go.  Under the steam and spray, he kissed Tommy one last time, before they began getting ready for what was surely going to be the most memorable date yet.

~ ~ ~

As predicted, it was the best of all the dates Tommy’s clever and romantic mind had put together.  Performing was something Adam loved to do.  On stage he had no fear.  It proved true at the club.  As soon as the lights dimmed and the spotlight lit the stage, Adam was in his element.  They played six songs, each one different from the next.  One song was blues, one power ballad, Tommy’s favorite song, Adam’s favorite song, The song they had recorded together, and a pop song of Adam’s choice.  Tommy had squished his face into a sour expression at Adam’s song choice, but as with all things Adam, as soon as he opened his mouth and sang the first notes, Tommy was loving it.  They finished to a loud cheer and standing ovation.

Then they were at the bar, Tommy trying to decide what to order.  Adam tried to order a Rainbow Unicorn, but Tommy cocktail blocked him.  Though he had been the one to give Adam the fruity, very alcoholic concoction their first night at the club, he put his foot down and said it was a one time deal.  It was Shirley Temples until Adam was twenty-one.  Adam huffed, and ordered a Coke with butterscotch flavoring instead.  No way could he maintain his confident high when ordering a Shirley Temple.  The bartender gave them their drinks, and they lay claim to a table in the far corner.

“You were great, Doll.  More than great.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself.”

“No, I mean it,”  Tommy said, reaching for and taking Adam’s hand in his own.  “I’ve never seen you perform before.  At least not in front of a crowd.  You’re a natural.  I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

Red crept its way up Adam’s cheeks.  He had been told the very same thing by teachers, his parents, and the students he had shared the stage with, but from Tommy, it was overwhelming.  He loved the stage.  The only thing he loved more was Tommy.  

“Even when we played Katy Perry?”  Adam asked with an adorable, innocent smile on his lips.

“You made me like the song.  That takes real talent.”

Adam slapped Tommy playfully on the top of the hand.  As cheesy as the song may have been, after the weekend they had been sharing, and the self discovery that has been occurring since Tommy came into Adam’s world, Firework seemed like a good choice.

“Ouch!  Abuse much?  If you don’t stop, I may begin to like it,”  Tommy said with a wink.

“You are so bad, Tommy.”

“What?  I’d let you hurt me.  It sounds hot.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Not into that? Ok.  Just bondage then.”

Adam just rolled his eyes and looked into the crowd of dancing bodies.  He hadn’t danced in the club since that horrible first night.  Just thinking about it made his skin crawl.  Being unable to remember half of the night made it even worse.  However, the aftermath made the whole night worth it.  Tommy had kissed him.  It was the beginning and the end; the end of the person Adam hated, and the beginning of the man he wanted to be.

“Let’s dance.”

Tommy looked out into the crowd as well, gyrating, sweaty college kids letting loose, and having fun, some trying to get laid.  Of course he’d dance with Adam.  Any excuse to get those big, warm hands on him.  He nodded at Adam as he jumped off the stool.  

They weaved their way through the sea of sweat and sex and stopped in an opening at the center of the dancefloor.  It was crowded, but there was enough room that they wouldn’t be bumping shoulders with anyone nearby.  Adam grabbed Tommy’s shoulders, resting there for a moment, before letting his fingers slowly trail down Tommy’s arms.  He watched the path his hands were taking, leaving goosebumps in his wake from featherlight touches.  He traced Tommy’s tattoos, the tops of his hands.  Adam circled the palm of Tommy’s hands with his fingers, taking Tommy’s hands and lifting them until they were secure around Adam’s neck.  He then trailed his hands again down Tommy, this time his sides, eliciting a light giggle when Adam’s fingers came into contact with Tommy’s ribs.  His hands went lower, sliding past Tommy’s hips until they came to a stop at Tommy’s denim clad ass.  Adam moved up and forward, squeezing a cheek in each hand while lifting Tommy up to meet Adam’s heated body.  Tommy’s feet came an inch off the floor before Adam slid Tommy back down and began a slow sensual grind in rhythm with the music.

They danced, a slow seduction in the middle of the crowd, yet they were the only ones present.  Their hands explored, their bodies touched, they became one under the flashing of strobe lights and the air that smelled of sex and booze.  Adam was having a hard time controlling himself.  Even fully sober, he felt unafraid for the first time, unembarrassed to be dancing and basically dry humping on the dance floor.  Complete inhibition.  He smiled down at Tommy as he thought of what the realization meant.

“What?”  Tommy asked.  

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

Adam didn’t want to break the mood by discussing something deep, so he kept to the life altering, soul freeing moment and said, “About what I want to do to you.”

“And what might that be?”

Adam’s lips curved into a wicked line.  He would just show Tommy.  Right there in front of God and everyone else, Adam lunged, picking Tommy up off the floor and connecting their lips together.  Tommy wasted no time returning the kiss, and wrapping his legs around Adam’s waist.  Really not the place to have a heavy duty make out session, but Adam didn’t care.  He was living in the moment for the first time ever and didn’t give a shit what anyone else thought.  He attacked Tommy’s lips with all the force he had.  The kiss was wet and sloppy and all sorts of perfect.  He felt Tommy grow hard against his belly, and his own zipper had been straining ever since he was on stage.  He was horny as hell and needed to get Tommy alone as fast as humanly possible.

“I want you.”

“You have me,” Tommy responded with his typical answer.

Adam breathed against Tommy’s mouth as he moved his lips to hover over Tommy’s ear.  “No, Tommy.  I want you, as in right now.  Over me, under me.  I don’t care, as long as I’m making us come.”

**  
**Tommy heard Adam loud and clear because they were moving in the direction of the back rooms.  The club had four tiny rooms that were used as dressing rooms for the live entertainment, and being one of tonight’s acts, they had access to one.  Tommy opened the second door, and flipped on the light.  Adam followed, closing and locking the door behind him.  He turned and froze.  A horrified expression made its home on his face.  There in front of him stood a man, pants around his ankles, a look of pure enjoyment on his face.  This wasn’t what had Adam in a state of shock.  It was the man on his knees.  On the floor with an expression that matched Adam’s, knelt James.


	19. Chapter 19

They stared.  Shock didn’t even begin to describe what was passing between Adam and James.  Adam barely registered Tommy’s hand sliding into his own and squeezing gently. Years of torment for being gay rushed through Adam’s brain.  James, the main cause of Adam’s miserable high school experience, was caught on his knees with a dick in his mouth.  Was this irony?  Adam didn’t know or care.  All he cared about was getting away before a panic attack set in.

Unfortunately, his escape plan didn’t pan out.  James had gotten to his feet, and the normal look of repulsion and asshole was back on his face.  He stepped forward, crowding up into Adam’s personal space like always.  He eyed Adam with disgust, a slimy smile spreading across his face.  “Well, Well.  What do we have here?”  James slid his gaze from Adam to Tommy and down to where the two had their hands joined.  

Tommy squeezed Adam’s hand again just as Adam recoiled.  All confidence was gone, the vixen nowhere in sight.  Adam fell back into his old self.  He stood, visibly shaking.  “What do we have?  I...I should be asking you that, James.”

“I don’t have anything here.  What we do have is a teacher, seducing the resident cocksucker.”  James gaze travelled to Tommy, who was standing completely unaffected.  “What would the school think about this?”

“I’m not an employee of the school.  Their rules don’t apply to me,”  Tommy answered, again taking Adam’s hand as a gesture of support.

Adam leaned in, shaking off just enough of his fear to unite with Tommy.  “That’s right.  We...we aren’t doing anything wrong.”

“Oh, I beg to differ.”  James stepped forward, closing the little distance between himself and Adam.  He was just inches away from Adam’s face, causing Adam to cower back slightly.  Satisfied with the reaction he was getting from Adam, he stepped to the side, now in Tommy’s face.  “You see,  last time I checked, Adam doesn’t turn eighteen until January.  You Mr. Ratliff are twenty four, if I remember correctly.”

“Age of consent is sixteen in this state,”  Adam chimed in.  He knew because he looked it up before his first date with Tommy.  He knew deep down his parents wouldn’t care, but he had to have peace of mind just in case.

“Maybe, but that doesn’t stop people from seeing him,”  James got only an inch away from Tommy’s face, “as a child molester.”

Tommy looked at the guy behind James.  They were in a bar.  Technically, neither Adam nor James were supposed to be there.  Not to mention Tommy knew the guy, Rayne, who was currently putting his clothes back in order.  He was one of the stage guys that tore down and put together the stage for the different acts.  He was the same age as Tommy, at least, maybe older.

“And what about him?”  Tommy asked, lifting his chin in the direction of Rayne.  “That would make Rayne a child molester too.”

“I’m eighteen.”

“Good for you.”

Rayne stepped forward, turning James around by the shoulder.  His did not look happy.  “You’re eighteen?  You told me you were twenty-one.”

“Does it matter?”

Rayne pushed passed the three men.  He reached the door and turned around.  “Yeah, actually it does.  I suggest you get out, before I get security.”

James looked pissed.  “You wouldn’t kick me out.”

“Yes, I would.”

James eyes flashed to Adam.  “But he’s seventeen.”

“He’s also talent.  Talent doesn’t have to be twenty-one,”  Rayne said as he opened the door and slammed it behind him.

Adam didn’t know what to say or do.  He was frozen in place, unable to speak or even move.  James’ words kept running through his head.  What would people think of Tommy if their relationship got out?  The only people who knew were his parents, and now James.  Would people look at Tommy as a criminal?  Would Tommy lose his teaching job?  Adam didn’t want to be responsible for Tommy’s character being tarnished.  He couldn’t live with himself.  “What do you want, James?”

That slimy grin slid back into place on James’ face.  “What do I want?  That’s pretty obvious, isn’t it?”

“You want us to stay quiet,” Tommy said.  It wasn’t a question.  They both knew that was what James would want, even more than tormenting Adam.

Adam, who’d been avoiding eye contact with James like the plague, looked up at James.  “You really think I would go around and tell people what I just saw?  You may hate me, and you may enjoy torturing me, but I’m not like that.  You were my best friend, James.  No matter what you’ve done to me, I would never tell anyone.”

The look on James’ face turned from smug to something resembling confoundment.  It only lasted for a split second, so fast Adam thought he had imagined it.  But he didn’t.  For a brief second, Adam saw the old James.  Unfortunately, as soon as James opened his mouth, all traces of the boy who used to be Adam’s friend were no where to be found.

“If you do,”  James seethed, “I’ll will tell everyone about your little secret.  And worse,”  James added before pushing his way past the Tommy and Adam, leaving them alone in the dressing room.

Adam broke down the second James left the room.  He fell to his knees, placing his head on the floor.  His breaths were coming fast and hard, panic clawing at his throat.  He’d been living on cloud nine for the past three weeks.  He’d forgotten just how much damage James was capable of, and he didn’t need a reason.  It didn’t matter whether or not they kept their mouths shut.  James never would.  He made it his life goal to make Adam miserable.  He would tell.  It was just a matter of time.

“Adam,”  Tommy said, squatting beside Adam, and placing his hand on Adam’s shoulder.  He began to rub reassuring and comforting circles along Adam’s shoulder blade.  “It’ll be okay.  Calm down, Doll.  It’ll be okay.”

“No it won’t.”  Adam began to sob.  His emotions were getting the better of him.  He couldn’t think straight, couldn’t get his mind to slow down long enough to rationalize what had just happened.  All he could think about was how his world was crashing down around him, and he was taking Tommy’s world with him.  

Abruptly, Adam stood. Tommy stood with him.  One look at Adam and Tommy’s expression went from caring and comforting to grim and dreadful.

“Adam,”  Tommy said hesitantly, wrapping his arms around Adam, but Adam backed away.

“No.  Please don’t,”  Adam said, putting space between himself and the man he loved.  “We can’t do this.”

Fear registered on Tommy’s face.  He knew what Adam was saying.  “Adam, don’t let James get to you.”

“He’s going to tell.  He’s going to ruin my life, and yours.  I can’t let him do that.”

“He’s just embarrassed.  He’s afraid, because his secret is out.”

“And that’s what I’m afraid of,”  Adam whispered.  He was afraid.  Now more than ever.  Never in a million years did he ever expect a revelation like he just witnessed.  That by itself is what terrified him the most.  Something that big, James would do anything to make sure it never came out.

Adam moved over to Tommy.  He pressed his body against Tommy, and cupped Tommy’s face in his shaking hands. “I love you, Tommy.”

“I love you too, Adam,”  Tommy said. He pressed his cheek into Adam’s palm.  “I feel a but.”

Adam let a defeated laugh leave his lips. “But, I can’t let him hurt you.”

“He can’t hurt me, Adam.”

“Yes, he can.  You heard what he said.”

Tommy looked up into Adam’s emotion filled eyes.  “No, he can’t.  I don’t care what he does or says.  All I care about is you.  Fuck the rest of the world.”

“I care what he does, Tommy.  Especially if it involves you.”  Adam leaned down and kissed Tommy.  

“That felt like goodbye.”

“It has to be.”

Tommy broke free from Adam’s hold.  “No it doesn’t, Adam.  Not if we don’t let it.”

This felt wrong.  So very wrong, but Adam didn’t see any other solution.  If he let Tommy go, Tommy couldn’t get hurt by James’ vendetta against Adam.  However, if Adam left, he would hurt Tommy, much more than James ever could.  Not to mention his own heart would break.  Adam let his shoulders sag and his chin fall to his chest.  “I don’t know what to do.”

Tommy crossed the short distance to Adam, and lifted Adam’s chin with his fingers.  Holding his chin in place, Tommy was forcing Adam to look into Tommy’s eyes.  “Keep being you.  That’s what you do.  He wins if you don’t stand up to him.  You know that.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Tommy smiled softly at Adam’s pitiful looking face.  “The only way I get hurt is if you hurt me.”

Adam peered into Tommy’s soft brown eyes for what felt like forever before he wrapped his arms around Tommy and lowered his head to Tommy’s shoulder.  He wept.  With each sob that racked his body, Adam’s grip on Tommy tightened.  He held on for dear life, clinging to what felt like his only lifeline.  He cried until his eyes ran dry.  He lifted his head from Tommy’s shoulder.  Tommy wiped a stray tear from Adam’s cheek.  

“I love you,”  Adam declared in a whisper.

“I love you, too.”  Tommy disentangled his arms from Adam’s grip, and in turn wrapped his arms around Adam’s wide shoulders.  “We’ll get through this.  I promise.”

“Together?”

Tommy squeezed tighter, resting his head on Adam’s chest.  “Of course together.  A united front.  If we go up against him together, he can’t hurt us.”

“Don’t ever leave me,” Adam said against Tommy’s soft hair.

Tommy smiled into Adam’s chest.  “Doll, you stole my heart.  You’re stuck with me.”

~ ~ ~

Adam and Tommy spent the rest of the night quiet and subdued.  They went back to Tommy’s apartment, choosing to snuggle on Tommy’s bed and just immerse themselves in each other.  There were no words, no conversation, with the exception of declarations of love.  Even after his extreme meltdown, brought on by his fears resurfacing, Adam felt content  and calm in Tommy’s arms.  It took the altercation with James for Adam to have an epiphany about himself.  He needed Tommy as much as he loved him.  Tommy was his safe place.  Tommy made him brave.  He had been stupid to think he should give Tommy up, no matter how fleeting the thought had been.  As long as they were together, a unit, Adam would continue to be confident and courageous until he was completely the man he wanted to be.

Adam felt his eyes growing heavy.  He was slipping in and out of consciousness as sleep began to take him.  He had never been so exhausted in his entire life.  Emotionally and physically his body screamed for rest.  He fought it, not wanting to let go of the intimate embrace he shared with Tommy.  He was fighting a losing battle.  Sleep took his mind hostage, but before he entered the deepest sleep of his life, Adam felt Tommy’s lips on his forehead and Tommy’s whispered words.

**  
**“I love you, Adam.  I’ll never stop fighting for you.  Even when you’ve learned to fight for yourself, I’ll still fight for you.  With every breath, because you have become my life, Adam.  My love.  My forever.”


	20. Chapter 20

The rest of the weekend was awkward.  Adam had curled in on himself emotionally, and no matter how much Tommy tried, he couldn’t break through Adam’s wall.  It wasn’t even a wall.  It wasn’t hard and impenetrable.  It was more of a curtain.  Adam let Tommy in.  He let Tommy comfort him, but the curtain held back the light that had begun to peek through the thick fabric.  Tommy missed that light in Adam but let Adam deal with the revelation of seeing James in his own way, and at his own pace.

Sunday night, hours after Adam had returned home from his revealing weekend with Tommy, he lay on his back staring at the ceiling.  Though dark, Adam was just able to make out the glowing outlines of the glow-in-the dark stars he’d stuck there as a child.  He would lay on his bed and stare at those stars, wishing he could be this or that.  As he got older, he went from wishing he could be an astronaut or fireman to wishing he could be someone else entirely.  A different person in a different life- he didn’t care what kind of life it was, just as long as it was far away from the agonizing halls of his high school. He has started to like the life he had. He started to embrace his differences and wear them like he was born to do, and after one confrontation with James, all confidences went back to the dark place Adam had used to trap them for so many years.

He let out a long, deep breath.  Adam thought meditation and breathing were supposed to calm the mind, but all it did was fuel his anxiety.  The deeper he breathed, the more he seemed to think, and thinking was a dangerous game to be playing in the middle of the night, with his boyfriend across town, and his enemy holding the cards.  He breathed long and deep again and picked up his phone.

He slid the picture he had taken of Tommy at the lake to the side and opened his text messages.  He didn’t know if Tommy was still awake.  They had class again tomorrow, and Tommy liked to be at his best while teaching.  Adam typed out a quick text.

You awake?

Adam’s phone dinged with an incoming message almost instantly.

Sure, Doll.  What’s up?

Can’t sleep.

Me either.

Adam felt badly that Tommy was awake.  He knew it was because Tommy worried about him. which only fueled his already tattered emotions.

Sorry.

Don’t be.  Why are you awake?

I can’t shut my brain off.

It’ll all be okay, Adam.  

Adam hoped it would be okay.  His experience with James screamed in his head that it wouldn’t.  James would talk, expose Tommy and Adam’s relationship, while keeping his own escapades neatly wrapped in a hidden box.  It didn’t make sense.  Any of it.  Why would James spend all his time making Adam’s like an exhausting hell, if he himself lived with the same secrets?  Obviously he was projecting, but why?  He and Adam had been best friends.  They could have bonded over this shared secret.  They would have been able to confide in each other.  Instead, James denied his truth, while Adam was forced to suffer in silence.

Why?  Why did he make my life hell?

A few moments passed before Adam’s phone dinged.

I don’t know, Doll.  Most of us were assholes when we were teenagers.  I was.  

I would never be an asshole like that.

Not all of us are angels. :)

Adam smiled down at his illuminated phone.  Tommy always did that- turned everything into a compliment.  He loved him a little more for it.

I love you.

I love you too, Doll.

I still need a pet name for you.

The phone went silent.  Adam looked back up at the outlines on his ceiling.  Even without answers to his many questions, Tommy had cheered Adam up.  With the smallest gestures, most innocent words, Tommy was like medicine.  Adam was physically unable to be depressed or ill since Tommy had been in his life.  Adam’s phone dinged again.

You can call me whatever you want.  I’ll always run straight to you.

****  
  


~ ~ ~

Mondays, in and off themselves, made it difficult to get motivated for the day.  This Monday, with the added layers of stress, made it even more difficult for Adam to roll out of bed.  After texting with Tommy, he was able to fall into a less fitful sleep than he was used to.  Since Tommy, he’d been sleeping better than he ever had.  Adam groaned as he made his way to the bathroom, rubbing the remnants of the last four hours from his tired, blue eyes.  

Adam wondered if Tommy was as tired as he himself felt.  Tommy had mentioned once or twice that he’s battled insomnia on and off for years.  He’d also mentioned to Adam that since the first day of Summer School, the first time Tommy looked into Adam’s nervous eyes, he’d slept soundly with the promise that he’d get to see them again the next day.

Stepping under the hot spray, Adam winced at the scalding heat.  He liked his showers hot, extremely hot, to the point his skin was left red and angry.  It wasn’t a form of self harm, as his mother once boldly accused after Adam had returned from a particularly bad run in with James and came to dinner red and welted.  He found it relaxing.  The heat was painful for only a few minutes as his tender skin adjusted to the temperature.  After that, it became therapeutic, rendering his muscles lax and tension free.  It was the one place he’d been able to clear his mind and let all of the repugnance in his life wash away like the water swirling down the drain.

When the water began to run ice down his back, he exited the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and padded back to his bedroom.  He dried quickly, dropping the towel on the floor and heading over to his closet.  He quickly gathered his clothes and got dressed.  He’d noticed since meeting Tommy, he wasn’t as shy about his body as he used to be.  Before Tommy, he never would have left his bathroom in only a towel.  Even though it was only his parents who might walk in and see him, bits covered or not, he would have gotten dressed in the bathroom.  He also noticed that his clothes were a little more form fitting, and he no longer wore his hair half covering his face.  He had a forehead.  Who knew?

The changes in Adam, thanks to Tommy’s encouragement, hadn’t gone unnoticed.  Adam was able to see in himself what he never had been able to.  But James, there was an invisible line in the sand in front of James that Adam had never been able to cross.  He feared crossing the line, and the weekend’s skirmish with James only made it more problematic.

By seven, Adam was parked outside the school.  He didn’t see Tommy’s motorcycle yet, so he decided to just wait in his car until Tommy or another student arrived.  He killed the engine, but left the battery on to support the radio.  Adam’s car had been bought for him by his parents for his sixteenth birthday.  Its body had seen better days, with its dents and spots of spreading rust, but the engine was good.  His parents had told him that it didn’t matter what the outside looked like, as long as the inside was strong.  Looking back, he wondered if there were an underlying meaning to their words.  The engine had been good.  The body, however, was showing a lot less character since the repairs that had been made due to James.

Alison was the first to show up, so Adam got out of his car and followed her up the concrete steps and into the bland brick and mortar building.  For a high school full of award winning clubs and students, the outside looked sad and depressing.  He shuffled into the shop room behind the ever bubbly Alison.  He liked the young girl.  She was the type of person he would have gotten along with if he would have met her while he was still a regular student.  He dropped his stuff onto the floor next to his chair and turned to find a smiling Alison propped on the edge of the table.

“So, how was your holiday weekend?  Did you do anything fun?”

More than fun. Adam thought to himself.  The things he shared and the time he spent with Tommy were the makings of the best memories Adam would ever have.  Since he couldn’t share any of that with Alison, he just nodded in agreement.

“What did you do?”

He thought about his answer for a moment.  What would he be able to tell her without giving anything away, but at the same time giving her something more than a nod of his head?  “I went cliff diving.”  Perfect.  Just enough.

Alison’s eyes lit up.  “That’s so cool!  Was it scary?”

“Very.”

“I want to go cliff diving sometime.”

“You should.  It was fun.  Terrifying at first, but fun.”

Alison looked thoughtfully at Adam for a moment before speaking again.  “You’re a mystery, Adam.”

That was out of the blue.  “Oh.  Ok.”

“No, I mean it,”  Alison said, throwing herself off the table as more students came through the door.  Everyone but James.  And Tommy.  “You’re so quiet and timid on the outside, but you have a little wild side.”

Adam smiled to himself as she walked back to her own space.  He did have a wild side.  He never would have guessed it two months ago.

Two minutes before class was to begin, Tommy and James came into the classroom.  One right after the other. Adam wondered if they had been “talking” before class started.  No doubt that Tommy would do anything to protect Adam, even if it meant throwing himself under the bus.  He just hoped that wasn’t the case.  Adam didn’t want Tommy jeopardizing himself for the sake of Adam.

“Okay, class.  Let’s get started.  I’ve decided since metals is such a short lesson compared to the others, we’re going to test on it tomorrow and then start right up with engine building.  I really feel our time would best be spent with more emphasis on the skills you may actually need.”

A collective grumble moved across the room.  The thought of taking apart and putting an engine back together did not sound at all interesting to Adam.  Apparently it didn’t sound all that fun to the rest of the class, either.

“Come on, guys.  It’ll be fine.  First, however, I want to hear about everyone’s weekend.”

Tommy looked around the room, before resting his eyes on Taylor.  “Taylor, what fun things did you do this weekend?”

Taylor, ever so quietly responded.  “My family had a cookout and then went to see the fireworks.”

“That sounds like fun,”  Tommy chirped.  It really didn’t sound like fun to Adam.  It is what most families do on the Fourth of July, but Tommy always made everything feel important.  Taylor must have appreciated it, because a shy smile crossed his face.

“How about you, Ally?  What did you do this weekend?”

Alison took a deep breath, no doubt getting ready to launch into her very detailed account of her entire weekend.  “Well, Friday my best friend, Katie, and I went to this Fourth of July dance where I met this sort of, like, talent scout.  She said she remembered me from my role in the town production of Sweeney Todd.  Anyway, she offered to give my name to the recruiters at several performing arts schools.”

“That is amazing-”  Alison cut Tommy off before he could finish his compliment.

“And then on Saturday, Katie and I spent the day at Six Flags.  I love roller coasters.  She tried to get me on the swinging pirate ship, but I said heck no! That thing’s scary!”

There was a snicker from the back of the class, no doubt finding it funny that Alison was afraid of the swinging ship.

“What did you do this weekend Tommy?”  Alison asked, with a look that said she really was interested in what the teacher had been doing.

Tommy flashed a look to Adam, and them to the back of the classroom where James was sitting before answering.  “Cliff Diving.”

Adam cringed.  Oh shit, oh shit.  He had told Alison that he had gone cliff diving. That small admission would get Tommy into a lot of trouble.  Alison didn’t seem to put the two together, however.  “Wow!  Adam you went cliff diving, too.  Did you guys see each other.  That would be so weird seeing your teacher out like that.”

“No, I didn’t see Adam, Ally.  Adam, you went cliff diving?”  Tommy looked at Adam.  His face gave nothing away, but Tommy’s eyes were dancing with amusement.  “You don’t seem like the extreme sports kinda guy.”

Adam blushed and one side of his plump lips curled upwards.  “I didn’t think so either.”

“Well what made you decide to jump off a cliff, then?”

“I was kinda thrown off against my will.”

‘Is that so?  Who would do such a thing?

“The only person I trust with my life.”

Adam’s response must have caught Tommy off guard, because Tommy sucked in a breath so quietly one would miss it if they weren’t paying attention.  Adam was paying attention.  He always paid attention to Tommy’s little reactions.  Adam enjoyed the fact that they were meant for him.

“That’s one very lucky person,” Tommy said, all evidence of reaction gone from his soft, yet masculine features.  

“I’m the lucky one,” Adam countered.  

**  
**At that, Tommy smiled and turned around to get to work on the review for tomorrow’s test.


	21. Chapter 21

Monday progressed with no complications from James; so did Tuesday.  Some small uncomfortable yet knowing glances here and there, but no drama.  Adam even managed to pass his metals exam with a B.

Wednesday, however, was proving to be difficult.  Two hours into Tommy’s lecture on engines, and Adam’s eyes were crossing.  He was going to have to study a lot with Tommy, and actually spend the time studying.  Tommy was a great teacher, but whenever they were together, they spent more time exploring each other than exploring the lesson.

“All right, who can repeat back what we just learned?” Tommy asked the class.  Tommy had a tendency to choose Adam to answer questions.  He didn’t pick Adam because of their relationship.  Rather, he chose Adam to push him.  Adam appreciated it.  He’d learned more from Tommy’s pushing and teaching style than any other teacher he’d tried to get help from.  This time, however, Tommy skipped over Adam and focused in on James. “James, how about you?”

James had been quiet so much that Adam had almost forgotten he was in the room.  He couldn’t forget completely.  It was continuously pushing on the outskirts of his mind, an annoying tickle telling Adam that even though James seems to have stopped his harassment, he would always be a danger.

Very out of character, James quietly and calmly recited almost verbatim what Tommy had said.  James was the kind of guy that would know engines.  If Adam trusted him, he would have partnered with James for this unit.  Unfortunately, trust and James would never be a possibility.

“Thank you, James.  Very nicely answered,”  Tommy appraised.  James just gave a half smile and looked down at his book.

“I want you all to grab your partners and choose an engine.”  Tommy pointed toward the three large engines sitting on the work surfaces.  They were intimidating to Adam, with all the parts and pieces, not to mention they were covered in grease and goo.  Adam was not a fan of getting dirty and smelling like a mechanic.  “These are the engines you’ll be working with for the next three weeks.”

Adam sat in front of his engine.  If he had to deconstruct the mound of metal, at least he got to do it with Tommy.

Once everyone was situated and all questions were answered, Tommy made his way over to where Adam was sitting.  He smiled at Adam.  His lips curled up in appreciation, but masked to be light and professional.  “Ready to get started?”

“Not really,”  Adam admitted.  He wasn’t looking forward to it at all.

Tommy laughed at the look on Adam’s face.  He was pouting and just a bit whiny.  “Come on, Adam.  For the next three weeks you get to trip my spark plug with your pushrod, which in turn will make my crankshaft need fanning.”

Adam stared blankly at Tommy as if he’d just spoken to him in Swahili.  Tommy just laughed louder.

“Do you remember anything I just taught you?”

“Um,”  Adam said sheepishly.  He really tried to absorb what Tommy was teaching, but it went right in one ear and out the other.

“They’re parts of the engine, Adam.”

“Oh.”

Tommy laughed at bit harder.  “You learn them.  Once you do, I’ll revisit the perverted dialog.”

“Maybe that should be your pet name,” Adam said quietly with a light, playful voice.  “For an old man, you’re the biggest perv I know.”

Tommy gave Adam a questioning look.  “Even bigger than your father?”

Adam laughed lightly.  “Ok.  Maybe you’re not.”

With a reciprocating laugh from Tommy, they began the boring task of beginning to deconstruct the greasy, filthy, hunk of metal sitting menacingly in front of Adam.  Tommy helped Adam take parts off.  As he did, he would explain what the part was, and what made it important for the functionality of the engine.  Adam really did enjoy listening to Tommy explain the boring details of the class.  Tommy had a passion for all things mechanically crafty that Adam didn’t understand, but appreciated all the same.

Five minutes before class ended, Tommy let everyone know that cleaning up the workstations would not be necessary for the duration of the engine unit.  There were too many parts and pieces involved, and if everyone left the areas as is, there was less of a chance that something would be misplaced.  Tommy then assigned some homework, something he hadn’t done since the beginning of the class.

“I expect everyone to turn in their assignments on Friday.  I have a prior engagement tomorrow and won’t be able to be here, so class will not meet.”

Tommy had something to do tomorrow?  He hadn’t mentioned anything to Adam.  Adam felt a stab of something in his gut that he couldn’t quite decipher.

Everyone began to trickle out of the room.  First Denny, he was quick to grab his stuff and bolt.  Next was Allison and Taylor.  They had left together everyday for the past week or so.  Adam wondered if it were just a budding friendship, or possibly a budding romance.  The two would look cute together if it were the latter.  The last to leave was James.  He didn’t say anything, as had been normal for the past few days, but it didn’t stop him from staring down Adam with that look.  Adam couldn’t decode what exactly James was trying to say through his sharp glare, but from experience, Adam knew it couldn’t mean anything good.  

The tension in Adam’s shoulders melted away as soon as James made his exit.  He took his time gathering his stuff and tossing it into his bag.  Adam always lingered.  Tommy always had a few things to finish up after everyone left, and Adam wasted as much time as he was able so that he and Tommy left together.  Today, Adam waited anxiously.  He wanted to know what Tommy was doing that he had to cancel class.  It was eating Adam up from the inside out, and he really didn’t know why.  Is this what jealousy felt like?  Was Adam jealous?  They’d been spending almost every waking moment together since day one.  Adam was feeling something that had his insides feeling like they were twisting in on themselves, and he wasn’t sure what it was.

“Are you ready, Doll?”  Tommy asked, zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

“Whenever you are.”

Tommy crossed over to Adam and spread his long fingers out across the back of Adam’s neck, gently guiding Adam towards the door.  “Where to?”

Adam hummed to himself at the feel of Tommy’s warm fingertips on his skin.  “My parents are out of town again.  We can go to my house.”

Tommy leaned in to Adam and gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth.  By the time Adam turned his head to meet the kiss head on, Tommy had already pulled away.  “Great.  Let’s meet in about half an hour.  I’ll run home and grab a few things.  You run and get some takeout from somewhere.  Sound good?”

Smiling at the ridiculously cheesy grin Tommy was giving, Adam smiled back and said, “Sure.”

Tommy hopped out of the room, leaving Adam to turn off the lights.  That was weird.  Tommy was being weird was more on point.  It only heightened the feeling that had been festering in Adam’s gut since Tommy said he had plans tomorrow.  He had to mentally shake himself.  He was being stupid and paranoid.  Tommy had a life outside of Adam.  There would be times that Tommy’d have to be somewhere or do something that didn’t involve Adam.  Knowing that, however, didn’t stop the knots from growing tighter in his belly.

With a sigh, Adam flipped the light switch and headed for his car.

~ ~ ~

On his way home, Adam stopped and got Chinese takeout.  You couldn’t go wrong with Chinese food.  As he was pulling up into his driveway, he noticed an unfamiliar car sitting at the curb.  There was someone in the driver’s seat, but with the tinted windows, Adam wasn’t able to make out who it was.  He didn’t have to wait long to find out.  As soon as Adam got out of his car, James got out of his.

The hair on the back of Adam’s neck stood up at full alert.  Adam knew the past few quiet days were too good to be true.  It would only be a matter of time before the shit hit the fan, and James would out his relationship with Tommy, and worse.  Now here James was in front of Adam’s house, with his parents out of town and Tommy yet to arrive.  He was an easy target for whatever James might do.

“What...what do you want, James?”  Adam stumbled over his words as James approached him with a blank, unreadable expression on his face.

Stopping a good foot away from Adam, James stared at Adam in silence.  He wasn’t in Adam’s personal space, but with the wearisome silence, he may as well have been.  Adam swallowed thickly, as James’ eyes studied Adam.

“Look, James.  I have stuff to do-”

“Is he coming here?”

“What?”

“Is he coming here?”  James asked again.  “And don’t even try lying.”

The last part came out as a threat.  Adam was just going to have to play along with whatever James was doing.  Adam was at a disadvantage physically, not to mention he didn’t want to be doing anything that related to James in front of his house for his neighbors to see.  With a sigh, Adam answered.  “Yes.”

“And your parents are okay with this?”

Adam thought this was an odd question, but answered truthfully anyway.  “Yes.  They love him.”

James opened his mouth as if to say something else, but no words escaped.  Instead what looked like pain flashed through his black pupils, before turning into his familiar look of disdain. He took one step forward so that he was in Adam’s personal space and growled,  “Remember what I said, Princess.”  James then pivoted on his heel, and walked back to his car.

Adam stood for several moments in dismay, wondering what the hell just happened, before he turned and entered the house.

 ~ ~ ~

Tommy had barely crossed the threshold of Adam’s front door before Adam was on him.  “James was here,”  Adam said at the same time he tangled himself around Tommy’s small body, clinging to the man like an octopus.

“James was here?” Tommy asked, disbelief and displeasure laced in his voice.  He disentangled Adam from him and scanned Adam’s body from head-to-toe.  “Did he hurt you?”

Seeing the worry in Tommy’s eyes, Adam quickly scooped Tommy up into a tight, reassuring hug.  “No.  He didn’t hurt me.  He didn’t do anything, really.”

Tommy’s curiosity peaked.  “What did he say.”

“It was so weird.  I got home, and he was here.  He was in his car, waiting for me to get home.”

“He was waiting?”  Tommy asked, anger beginning to surface.

Adam sensed the change in Tommy’s emotion, and quickly began to explain what had been said.  Tommy’s anger simmered almost immediately.

“Weird, isn’t it?”  Adam asked, as they made their way down the hall to the kitchen.  Adam made quick work of pulling out plates and silverware, plopping a large helping of rice onto each plate.

Tommy ladled some Chicken and Garlic onto his rice as he answered.  “Yes, but maybe no.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Think about it,”  Tommy said as he dug his fork into the steaming food.  He blew lightly, cooling it before opening his mouth and closing his lips around the fork.  He made this little sound of happiness as he began to chew.  Once he had swallowed it down, he continued.  “James was spooked when we found him.  He was outed that night.”

“So…”  Adam wasn’t sure what Tommy was getting at.

“So.  Until that moment no one else knew, outside of Raine anyway.  We barge in ready to rip each other’s clothes off.  He was shocked no doubt, but I also think he was jealous.”

“Jealous?”  Adam asked on an unconvinced laugh.  “What the hell would he be jealous of.”

“You.  Me.  The fact that we don’t hide it.”

“Aren’t we kinda hiding it though?  At least until class is over.”

“We don’t flaunt it, but we don’t actively hide it.  We don’t sneak around in hopes that no one sees us.”

“True.”  Adam took a bite, as the wheels in his head processed the conversation.  “He got really pissed when I said my parents loved you.  I don’t remember that much about him, but his dad was kind of an asshole.”

“There ya go.  It all makes sense.”

“I guess so,”  Adam said.  He saw the practicality but wasn’t thoroughly convinced.

They finished dinner in a comfortable silence, wordlessly expressing their adoration of each other between bites.  It wasn’t until Adam was cleaning up that Tommy’s plans for the next day began to nip at this thoughts.

Adam felt Tommy wrap his arms around Adam’s torso.  He drew circles with his slender fingers through the slight hair below Adam’s navel.  Adam closed his eyes.  He knew he shouldn’t be worrying about Tommy’s plans, but he was worrying, a lot.  He was just going to have to ask.

“What are you doing tomorrow, that you have to cancel class?”  Adam asked, turning just as he set the last of the clean dishes away.  He was met with the widest, most mischievous grin he’d ever seen.

“You,” Tommy said as he leaned in and sealed his mouth with Adam’s.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

“Rise and shine, Doll,”  Tommy breathed into Adam’s ear.  Adam opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times before Tommy’s face began to come into focus.  Tommy was so close to Adam’s face, their noses were touching, and Tommy’s minty breath danced across Adam’s lips.  He angled his head just enough to brush a soft kiss onto Tommy’s lips before moving Tommy to the side and sitting up.  Tommy grinned, as his butt bounced once on the mattress, and Adam closed in, stretching his body so it engulfed Tommy’s smaller frame.

“What the hell time is it?  It’s still dark out?”  Adam asked, peppering the skin of Tommy’s throat with light kisses.

Moaning at the touch, Tommy squirmed beneath Adam.  “Stop, Doll.  We’re going to be late.”

That piqued Adam’s interest.  He lifted his head so he was looking Tommy in the eyes questioningly.  “Late for what?”

“Surprise.”

Adam looked at Tommy, studying his closed off features.  He was hoping to get a glimpse of what Tommy was planning, but Tommy could keep a secret.  There was no way Adam was going to find out until Tommy wanted him to.  Adam grumbled, “Whatever,” and hopped off the bed.  He was naked, all but one sock. How the hell did he still have a sock on?  He grumbled again and ripped the sock from his foot.  Tommy snickered behind him, but he ignored the frustrating blond and padded to the bathroom.

Once inside, he started the shower.  While waiting for the water to heat, he brushed his teeth and gave his face a quick shave.  He didn’t mind a bit of facial hair on most men.  It was even sexy on most, but his ginger stubble did not mesh well with his artificial black hair.  There was no way in hell he was going to dye his facial hair too.

“You should let it grow a bit.”  Tommy appeared at the door, resting his body against the frame.  

“Not gonna happen.”

“Why ever not?  Five o’clock shadows are sexy.”

“I’m seventeen.  And a variation of red.”

Tommy pushed off the door frame and sauntered over to Adam.  He wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist, and rested his cheek against the warm skin of Adam’s back. “One, there are plenty of seventeen year olds with facial hair. Two, red is sexy.  Three, you’re gorgeous in any form, whether it be black and rebellious, or red with sweater vests.”

Tommy’s words had a way of melting Adam’s heart into a pool of mush.  He turned in Tommy’s arms, and gave his boyfriend a long, loving kiss.  He savored the taste and touch of Tommy for several minutes before abruptly finishing the kiss with a loud smack on Tommy’s ass.  Tommy yelped and jumped back.

“Ouch.”

Adam giggled.  “Shower’s gonna get cold.”  Adam motioned for Tommy to step in first.  He did as Adam bid, Adam following close behind.  It took no time at all before both became handsy.  It wasn’t sexual in nature.  This touching was of admiration, love, and worship.  Tommy washed Adam’s hair, and Adam returned the favor by soaping Tommy slowly from head to toe.  Once finished, they spent several minutes wrapped in each others slick, wet arms.

“I still want to see sweatervest Adam.”

Adam looked down into Tommy’s playful eyes.  “Not a chance.”

An hour later, Adam and Tommy were dressed, fed, and ready to begin whatever adventure Tommy had concocted in his head.  The sun was bright without a cloud in the sky.  Whatever Tommy had planned, Adam had no doubt it was an outdoor activity.  The only instructions Tommy gave Adam to prepare was that Tommy, himself, would pack Adam a bag.  It was exasperating being on the outside of Tommy’s plans, but Adam knew from their previous dates that he wouldn’t be disappointed.

“All set.  You have everything you need?”

In a playful and sarcastic tone, Adam answered, “I don’t know. Do I?”

Tommy just winked and gestured for Adam to follow him out the door.  Adam was delighted that whatever Tommy had planned, they were able to take Tommy’s cycle.  Being on the back of Tommy’s bike had become one of his favorite things.  They loaded the bike, mounted it, and started footing it down the driveway.  Once at the street, Tommy’s revved the engine to life.   He turned and cocked his head to an angle that allowed his lips to join Adam’s.  Smiling, Tommy turned back around and began to move the vibrating machine.

Neither Adam nor Tommy noticed the running car sitting at the curb a few houses away.

~ ~ ~

They were back at Tommy’s private lake.  This time there was no cliff diving involved, much to Adam’s satisfaction.  Instead, they lay sprawled out on towels in the middle of a giant pontoon.  The sun was beating down on Adam’s wet skin.  He had just jumped off the side moments before too cool off from both the heat and Tommy’s wandering hands.  

Tommy’s big surprise involved a day of lounging on the water, something he told Adam he also used to do a lot of when he was a child.  Tommy really loved this place, and Adam was happy to be a part of it.  It made Adam want to show Tommy a place that he loved, he just didn’t think it was as spectacular as a private lake.  No matter, Adam would plan the next date, and welcome Tommy into what his world involved before Tommy became the main focus.

“What are you thinking?”  Tommy asked.  He was lying on his side, propped up on his elbow.

Adam rolled over to match Tommy’s position, reaching over to play with the drawstring of Tommy’s shorts.  “I was just thinking how you take me on the most amazing dates.  I want to return the favor.”

“What did you have in mind?”  

“Why would I tell you and ruin the surprise?”

“Point taken.”

They both laughed and kissed, starting off light and fun and quickly becoming heated and frantic.  Adam clawed at Tommy’s skin trying to get inhumanly close, while Tommy whimpered under his touch.  They swallowed each others moans and breaths.  Their mouths were so engrossed in the other’s that it was impossible to tell where one mouth began and the other ended.  By the time they did pull away, both their mouths were red and slightly swollen.

Adam leaned in to take Tommy’s lips again, when Tommy leaned away.  “Wait.”

Recoiling almost instantly, Adam’s eyes filled with rejection.  Tommy sensed the retreat immediately and brought a reassuring hand to Adam’s cheek.

“I just want to tell you something.  Well, discuss something.”

“Okay.”  The way Tommy was looking down at the towel and avoiding eye contact made Adam’s stomach twist into nervous knots.  “What about?

“Sex,”  Tommy said, deadpan.  At that, he looked up into Adam’s timid eyes.  “More specifically, sex with you.”

It was funny how one simple word, seemed to set Adam back to his pre-Tommy self, but it did.  There he was, staring into the liquid brown eyes he’d come to love and feel free with, yet at the utterance of a simple word, he was speechless and skittish all over again.  He tried to form words, but his tongue felt thick and his throat dry.  He just lay there on his side with his mouth agape.  He’d been having forms of sex with Tommy for a bit now, so why was he having this reaction.  It wasn’t as if he wasn’t expecting it to happen.  

“Okay,”  Adam was able to push out on a whisper.

As always, Tommy picked up on Adam’s inner turmoil.  He sat up and urged Adam up with him.  He placed his hand on Adam’s and squeezed gently, reassuringly.  “What do you expect?”

“Huh?”  

“From sex.  What do you expect?  What do you want?”

Adam stared at Tommy, almost afraid to lose eye contact for fear of folding back into himself and erasing all the progress he had made thus far.  “I...I don’t know?”

Tommy smiled and squeezed Adam’s hand again.  “This is why we need to talk about it, before it happens.  It’s your first time, Doll.  I know from experience that your first time with a guy is much different than what your first time with a girl would be.  There are different roles to play, different concerns and issues.  I want this to be what you want it to be.”

“I...but…”  Adam tried to speak, but again, all he could produced was a jumbled mess of nonsense.

“Let’s start here.  Do you have anything you’re curious about?  Questions?”

Adam thought for a moment, giving his brain a chance to calm itself and create a rational thought.  He had lots of questions.  Questions he never thought he would actually be asking out loud, instead learning them with experiences.  His shoulders lifted and fell with a long, drawn out breath.  As his heart began to slow, he sucked in another breath.  He held it for long, extended seconds before releasing it along with some of this awkwardness.  “Does it hurt?”

Tommy answered immediately.  “It can, but it doesn’t have to.”

“How...how do you prevent it?”

Tommy’s hands trailed from Adam’s fidgeting fingers up his forearms, and came to rest at his elbows.  “Preparation, trust.”

That made sense.  Adam wasn’t completely ignorant on the topic.  He did have the internet after all, but reading a stranger’s experience is much different than hearing it from someone you know.  And Tommy had uttered a keyword that no person he’d read about had ever mentioned.  Trust.  It was simple enough, but apparently not important enough for these random individuals to mention.  “Trust,”  Adam said softly, more to himself than to Tommy.

“Yes, Trust.  You know you can trust me, right, Doll?  I would never hurt you, and I know you would never hurt me.”

He did know this.  It was the only reason he was even able to have this conversation.  Adam looked down at where Tommy grasped his elbows.  Tommy was so gentle and understanding with Adam and his lack of enlightenment.  Adam realized how lucky he was to find someone so patient, and it was the thing that allowed him the emotional strength to open up.  

“Would you be, uh, fucking me?  Or will I be fucking you?”  Adam asked, his voice shaking with nerves.

“Whichever you prefer.”

“What do you prefer?”

“Whatever makes you happy,”  Tommy said, as Adam rolled his eyes in displeasure. “Okay, okay. Honestly, I don’t have a preference.  At least I never have.”

Adam’s face lost it’s hint of irritation that had it pinched from Tommy’s lack of answer.  Adam realized that Tommy would do just about anything to make Adam happy, but if they were having this conversation, Tommy was going to be honest.  Sex wasn’t only about Adam, and inexperienced or not, Adam was determined that when they did finally have sex, Tommy would be the one being worshipped.

Adam rephrased his initial question.  “Do you want to fuck me, or do you want me to fuck you.”  

Tommy lifted his arms until his hands were cradling Adam’s cheeks.   “My love, I fantasize about fucking you slowly and sweetly, giving you the best experience of your life.  I also fantasize about you manhandling me, turning wild and wicked and fucking me hard and dirty against the wall. The bed.  In the shower, against any surface, really.”

Adam took in Tommy’s response.  Hearing that Tommy fantasized about being fucked on any surface they came in contact with made his balls tighten and his dick thicken.  The thought of Tommy fucking him gently with love, made his stomach flutter.  “Ok.  So which do we do first?”

It was a simple question, but not a simple one to answer.  Adam had no idea which he wanted first.  He had no doubt he could take Tommy without any reservation, but to give himself over to Tommy felt more intimate.  It also felt more terrifying. He studied Tommy’s face as Tommy contemplated the best answer.  Tommy searched Adam’s eyes, reaching into his soul through his light-constricted pupils.  It wasn’t long before Tommy had come to a decision.

“How about this?  We work you up to it.”

Adam looked confused.  “Work me up to it, how?”

Tommy dropped his hands from Adam’s face and began caress Adam’s body as he spoke.  “Let’s play.  Try things out.  See what feels good and what doesn’t.  It’ll give you a hint of what it’ll feel like to be underneath me, and you can decide if you’re ready for that or not.  If you decide you want it that way first, then I’ll be more than willing to make sweet, slow love to you.  If you decide that you’re not ready yet, I’ll lay down at your feet and let you fuck me in any way you wish.”  Tommy gave Adam a wink to lighten the mood.

****  
  


Regarding Tommy intently, Adam considered Tommy’s proposal.  It sounded like the perfect way to decide which way to play out his first time.  Gripping Tommy’s wandering hands, Adam lifted the long, slender fingers to his lips.  He kissed each finger on its tip, before leaning in and kissing Tommy lovingly.  “I love you, Tommy,”  Adam breathed into Tommy’s mouth, kissing his agreement.

Both Adam and Tommy again were both so caught up in the moment, in their love, that neither noticed that they had been followed, and now off in the distance prying eyes were watching with curiosity and disdain.

****  
  



	23. Chapter 23

Friday.  Another week of class done.  Two weeks left until Adam and Tommy would be able to be together without the fear of prying eyes.  This was also the time Adam had given himself to decide how he was going to have sex for the first time.  Tommy wasn’t privy to Adam’s plans, but he planned on taking Tommy to his secret spot to be with the man he loved.

Adam hadn’t been to his spot since meeting Tommy.  It was a place that he went when he was lonely or sad.  He’d been neither of those since meeting Tommy. The old abandoned outdoor  amphitheater on the edge of town, in Adam’s romantic mind, seemed like the perfect place to be.  

He began making plans as soon as he was home from class.  Tommy had a prior engagement with his academic advisor, so Adam had a few hours to kill before Tommy would be calling.  He sat in the center of his bed with his laptop and a pen and notebook to jot down notes.  The amphitheatre hadn’t been used in years.  It was dilapidated and overgrown with plantlife.  In all the time Adam had been going there, he had never seen another soul.  He was confident that no one would stumble upon them.  He would need to go ahead of time and prepare the space, however.  The stage was secluded from sight (unless you were sitting on the stone seats in the audience area), but it would need a good cleaning.  Adam would need to tidy it up a bit, and then set the mood of romance.

He had an air mattress that he used when he went camping with his family.  He would take that and buy a set of satin sheets.  His plan cotton sheets just didn’t flow with the atmosphere he wanted to create.  He would need fluffy pillows, candles, maybe a tray of sensuous food:  Strawberries, chocolate, perhaps a bottle of sparkling juice.  Rose petals.  He would take a page out of Tommy’s book and scatter rose petals throughout the scene.  He would also need condoms. And lube.  The thought made his cheeks heat a bit.  He’d never bought either before, and he could already feel the embarrassment.  He could leave it to Tommy, but this was his date.  He would hold himself responsible for all items needed.

Adam was closing up his laptop when his phone buzzed. He smiled knowing it was Tommy texting that he was done with his meeting and on his way over to pick Adam up for the night.

T: Hey, Doll.  Just got done.  Be there in 20.

A: Okay.  I’ll be waiting.

Adam dropped his phone on his dresser.  He had time to take a shower.  He padded to the bathroom and turned on the taps.  Taking a shower this week had been his favorite part of the day after being covered in grease and engine grime all day.  He let the hot spray massage his muscles as he quickly washed away the black smudges.  He hopped out, wrapped a towel around his waist, and headed back to his bedroom.

When he got there, he first went to his closet to grab some clothes.  He rummaged through the hangers, pushing one after another from right to left looking for something to wear.  After at least a dozen sweatervests, Adam remembered what Tommy had said while they were in the shower getting ready for the lake.  Tommy wanted to see him in a sweater vest.  Adam really hated those vests, but he had an idea.  Instead of his normal button up and khakis that he normally would have worn,  Adam picked a plain black t-shirt and dark jeans.  He slipped a blue, black and white, plaid vest over his head and grabbed his boots from the floor.  He made his way over to his bed and sat down to begin the tedious job of lacing up his boots.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his phone flashing that he’d received a message.

Quickly lacing his boots, he grabbed his phone and opened it.  There was a missed text message, but it was from an unknown number.  He opened it without much thought.  As soon as he read the words, however, dropped the phone onto the bed and ran to the window.

He looked left and right, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.  The neighbors were outside doing lawn work, and a few neighborhood kids were riding up and down the sidewalk on their bikes.  Breathing easy, he stepped away from the window and went back to his phone.  He picked it up and reread the message.

Unknown: I know you’re getting ready for him.

Maybe he was over reacting, but the message was very ominous.  Given everything Adam had gone through with James since the club, he couldn’t be too careful.  Though James has been quiet and not approached him in any way since the weird encounter at Adam’s house, he still didn’t trust the boy.  There was something off about him.  More than just being caught at the club, James had a secret.  It was something big enough that it was keeping him from running to the school about Tommy and Adam’s relationship.  Adam just couldn’t figure out what it could be.

He was about to throw the phone back down onto the bed when it buzzed again.  Adam opened it, and the same number had left a message.  

 

Unknown: It's all your fault. 

Adam felt a shiver run down his spine.  What was his fault?  What could he have possibly done to make James act so crazy?  He knew James was dangerous before, but now Adam thought he may be capable of just about anything.

He eventually managed to throw his phone down and head downstairs.  Tommy would show up at any moment, and Adam was more than ready to leave.  Tommy hadn’t told him what they were doing, but anything would be better than staying where he was and thinking about the disturbing texts.  He’d decided not to tell Tommy about them.  At least not yet.  Tommy worried a lot about Adam’s well being, which Adam adored, but Adam didn’t want to add any stress to the already stressful James situation.   

~ ~ ~

Tommy had decided that they’d stay in for the night.  He’d ordered sub sandwiches, and he and Adam ate them quietly in Tommy’s apartment while sitting on the bed and watching a movie on Tommy’s laptop.  The movie choice was questionable by Adam’s standards, a b-rated comedy that showed more boobs than he cared to see for the rest of his life.  He silently wondered what Tommy was thinking since Adam knew that Tommy was also attracted to women.  Those thoughts quickly died when Tommy leaned over and told Adam he was sexier than all of the women in the movie combined.  He then proceeded to kiss his way down Adam’s body, removing each bothersome article of clothing in his way.

When the movie was over, and both Adam and Tommy were temporarily sated, they headed to the bathroom to shower.  For once it was a quick shower.  Tommy wanted to watch more trashy movies.  Adam didn’t care what they watched as long as they were cuddled together.

Halfway through movie number three, Tommy fell asleep.  Adam watched his love while he slept.  Hair a mess, and making soft murmurs, Tommy was the most beautiful thing Adam had ever seen.  He was almost angelic.  Adam still had a difficult time with the fact that Tommy had fallen in love with him.  Of all the people in the world, especially ones closer to Tommy’s age and with more experience, Tommy had chosen Adam.  He was grateful, and he felt as if he would never be as happy as he was at that moment.

Tommy stirred momentarily and mumbled something before he rolled over into Adam’s lap and began to lightly snore.  The sounds Tommy made both awake and asleep drove Adam mad with desire.  The sounds he’d make, the looks he’d give, it didn’t matter to Adam.  Adam was beginning to think he would always be a walking erection.

With that thought in his head, he rolled Tommy off of his lap and onto Tommy’s back.  Slowly, Adam peeled off Tommy’s boxers.  The man didn’t even flinch.  The thought put a smile on Adam’s face.  Next, Adam delicately spread Tommy’s legs, just enough that Adam would fit between them. With the softest of touches, Adam brushed his fingertips down Tommy’s relaxed sac, immediately causing it to tighten.  Tommy whimpered, and his eyes fluttered, but he didn’t wake.  

Hardly getting a response from Tommy, Adam leaned down and placed an equally soft kiss to the same place.  He stuck his tongue out and swirled it around Tommy’s warm skin.  Adam again only received whimpers for his effort.  Thinking Tommy would never wake up, Adam got bold, and brushed his tongue between Tommy’s cheeks.  He used just enough force to separate the curved mounds and brush Tommy’s puckered skin.  This got the reaction Adam was hoping for.  Tommy’s eyes sprang open, and he let out the sexiest moan Adam had ever heard.

Adam tried to sit up to look Tommy in the eyes, only to be stopped by a hand on the back of his head.  Tommy grabbed ahold of Adam’s thick hair and held him in place.  “Please don’t stop,”  Tommy pleaded.  Sinking back down to his previous position, Adam went to work.  

Though Tommy had rimmed Adam on several occasions, Adam had yet to return the favor.  He’d tried a few times, but always stopped because of  a lack of courage.  It wasn’t that Adam didn’t want to try it.  He very much wanted to reciprocate everything that Tommy had done to and with him. The problem was, Adam was embarrassed to ask.  Sucking up all of his fear, Adam persevered.  By the time Adam made his way up to Tommy’s dick, Tommy was a squirming, vocal mess.  He mewled and groaned and raised his hips off the bed, causing Adam to unintentionally deep throat his love.

“God damn it, Adam.  Suck it, Doll.  Make me come.”

At Tommy’s words, Adam picked up this rhythm.  He sank deep with each pass, running a firm tongue along the underbelly with just the right amount of suction.  Tommy bucked his hips off the bed with each stroke.  

“Fuck, I love that.”

Adam popped off, and looked into Tommy’s glazed eyes.  “I love you.”

Tommy smirked, his lip curling up to one side.  “Can you do something for me?”

“Anything.”

“Will you finger me?”

A look of surprise washed across Adam’s face.  “Ah…”

“You don’t have to.  I would just really like it, and it’d be practice.  For when you’re on top.”

Adam hesitated for a breath before he answered.  “Ok.”

Tommy smiled and rolled over to his nightstand.  He opened the drawer and pulled out a plastic bottle that said “Slick and Wet.”  Adam blushed a bit at the name.  

“At least it isn’t ‘Slick Dick,’” Tommy said, picking up on Adam’s mild embarrassment.

“Please tell me there isn’t lube actually named that.”

“Sadly, there is.  And that one isn’t even the worst.  ‘Slip-n-slide,’ ‘Chafe-No-more,’ and my personal favorite,  ‘Pipe Grease.’”

“Dear, lord.”  

With a quiet laugh, Tommy handed the lube to Adam.  Adam quickly popped the lid, and coated his fingers.  It was in fact slick and wet.  Once he was sufficiently coated, the pushed the cap back down, and made himself comfortable between Tommy’s thighs.  Tentivally, Adam brushed Tommy’s hole with his slippery finger.  He circled Tommy’s entrance, getting a feel for the soft skin.  It was warm and inviting.  With the smallest of pressure, he pushed in past Tommy’s outer ring.  Tommy groaned loudly, causing Adam to stop.

“Did I hurt you?”

Tommy squirmed at the intrusion.  “No.  It feels so fucking good, and you’re barely in.  Keep going, Doll.”

Adam pushed harder and slid in to the knuckle.  He stilled his finger momentarily, feeling Tommy’s muscles flex against his digit.  Tommy’s hole squeezed and retracted multiple times before relaxing.  When the involuntary spasms stilled, Adam pushed further until his entire finger was buried inside Tommy.

With a loud moan, Tommy spread his legs farther.  He looked between his raised knees and gave Adam the most erotic look Adam had ever seen.  It propelled Adam forward.  He moved his finger in and out, twisting as he penetrated Tommy.  The sounds coming out of Tommy’s mouth were both vulgar and arousing.  Adam felt his own dick rise to say hello.

“Push all the way in and hook your finger upward slightly.  That’s right.  More pressure.  Right there.  Oh, fuck, right there.”

Adam hit Tommy’s prostate.  Tommy dug his heels into the bed, and begrudgingly pushed away from Adam.  He had little control of what his body did and how it responded when Adam’s finger was against his sweetest of triggers.

Licking a bead of precome off the head of Tommy’s cock, Adam withdrew his finger just long enough to go back in with two.  Once inside, he again massaged Tommy’s prostate.  This time, however, he leaned farther forward and captured Tommy’s leaking head with his teeth.  Tommy keened at the sharp sensation.

Adam licked and sucked at the head, moving his tongue in tandem with his fingers.  When he was confident that Tommy was in desperate need of coming, Adam engulfed Tommy with his mouth, sinking all the way down to the root.  Adam felt Tommy hit this throat, and tried to work past his gag reflex.  When he was satisfied that he wouldn’t gag, he slowly pulled off and sunk down to the root again.  He did this a few more times before Tommy was coming into Adam’s mouth with a cry.  Adam did his best to stay connected to Tommy’s cock though the whole release.  He’d had trouble getting used to the taste and consistency of ejaculate since the beginning.  He tried really hard to swallow, even though Tommy didn’t care one way or another.  Adam thought it would be much more erotic and sexy if he could learn.  

This time wasn’t successful, but he was still rewarded with a mind-blowing orgasm for his efforts.

“You squirm a lot,”  Adam said to Tommy, as they lie sated and curled up with one another.

“Is that a problem?”  Tommy asked cheekily.

“No.  It did give me an idea for your pet name though.”

“Yeah?”

“Worm,” Adam said triumphantly.

Tommy leaned into Adam and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.  “Can you keep trying?”

“You don’t like Worm?”  Adam asked, a large smirk gracing his handsome face.

“Not really.  But if you want to-”

“I was just kidding,”  Adam cut Tommy off.  He knew Tommy would agree to it even if he didn’t like it if that’s what Adam wanted.  It made Adam fall just a little more.

“Thank God.”

Both men laughed..

“I love you, Adam.  So much.”

“I love you, Tommy Joe.  Deeply.”

Adam kissed Tommy before cradling the smaller man in his arms.  It didn’t take long before both Adam and Tommy were inhaling and exhaling the hushed sounds of slumber.  

 


	24. Chapter 24

“Doll, can you hand me the steaks?”  Tommy asked.  He was standing in Adam’s backyard wearing nothing but boxers and an apron that said “world’s best cook.”  

Adam’s parents were out of town again.  While rummaging in the kitchen for something more substantial than cereal to eat, Tommy noticed the grill decorating the patio.  He very excitedly explained to Adam that he was a master at the grill, and persuaded Adam to let him grill steaks to show his expertise.

 The steaks weren’t even on the grill yet, and the smell had his mouth mouthwatering.  He was no cook himself, so he punched a few holes into two potatoes and popped them into the microwave for fifteen minutes.

“I’m making baked potatoes,”  Adam said as he handed the thick-cut sirloins to Tommy.

“We could have put those on the grill too.”

He hadn’t even thought of that.  “That’s okay.  I wanted to help.”  

Tommy pushed up on his toes and kissed Adam sweetly.  For the next fifteen minutes, Adam plopped down on a patio chair and watched Tommy master the grill in his underwear.  Adam had never been so glad to have a privacy fence.  Not that Tommy would have gotten dressed without one.  He didn’t really care what other people thought of him, ever.  If he wanted to sit on the front porch in his underwear, Adam had no doubt that Tommy would do it.  Adam, on the other hand, though much more comfortable with himself since Tommy came into his life, he would never be able to hang around outdoors in his skivvies.

The microwave pinged, and Adam jumped up from the chair.  “I’ll go get the potatoes.”  He ran into the house, turning to see Tommy’s bright smile as he slid the screen door shut behind him.  Adam opened the microwave and immediately burned himself.  He cursed under his breath before turning on the faucet and running his hand under cold water.  Here Tommy was making killer steaks, and Adam burns himself on a microwaved potato.  That only proved to Adam that Tommy would be doing all the cooking, all the time.

Adam was doing it again.  Thinking about the future.  The future with Tommy smack in the middle of it.  He’d been thinking it for some time, but lately he’d been thinking about it more realistically.  He was supposed to be moving into an apartment with his best friend, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to ask Tommy to move in with him.  Yes, Tommy had his own little apartment, and Adam loved it, but the apartment he and his friend had acquired was bigger, had two separate bedrooms and a full kitchen.  He and Tommy would be able to cook dinner together every night.  The thought made Adam smile.  

Drying his hands and inspecting to make sure there was no blistering on his burn, Adam made a second attempt at extracting the baked potatoes from the microwave.  Successfully, he placed the potatoes on a plate and took them out to the patio, where Tommy was taking the steaks off the grill.

“Hopefully it’s done to your liking.”

“You made it.  I’m sure it’s perfect,”  Adam said.  He liked his steak any way but rare or well done.  Anything in between would be downright heavenly.  

They sat down on at the patio table and wasted no time digging in.  Adam was right.  The steak was perfect.  He mumbled his appreciation between mouthfuls.  Yes, Adam thought, I can get used to this.

“Um, Tommy,”  Adam spoke softly.  He was apprehensive about broaching the subject, but he knew he had to say it before he chickened out.

Tommy must have registered the anxiety on Adam’s face.  He quickly pushed his plate to the side and leaned over the table, taking Adam’s hand in his.  “What’s up, Doll?”

Adam bit his lip nervously.  Even though everything up to that point had been perfect, he still feared rejection.  “I was thinking…”  Adam glanced up at Tommy and saw nothing but concern and love.  The single look gave Adam the courage he needed to push forward.  “Well...I’m moving into an apartment with my best friend on campus before the semester starts, and I was wondering…”  Adam stopped, taking a moment to gather himself before asking the question he’d been throwing around in his head.  “You don’t have to, of course.  It was just an idea, but I thought, maybe...you would want to, ya know, live...with me.”

Tommy stared at Adam dumbfounded.  Of all the things Adam could have asked, that must not have been one that Tommy was expecting.  Adam opened his mouth to retract the statement, but not before a huge smile spread across Tommy’s face.  He got up from his chair and walked around the table, depositing himself into Adam’s lap.  Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck and kissed him fiercely.  After a few moments, Tommy separated from Adam’s mouth with a smack of his lips, and rested their foreheads together.

“Is that a yes?”  Adam asked, hopeful that Tommy’s response to the question was an acceptance.

“It’s funny you should ask, because I haven’t signed my new lease yet.”

“You wouldn’t mind having a roommate.  An eighteen year old, girl roommate?”

Tommy just laughed.  “Though that does sound a bit scary, I think falling asleep with you every night will counterbalance.”

“I love you,”  Adam said, bringing his mouth to Tommy’s and thanking him with a deep and promising kiss.

~ ~ ~

Later that night, Adam lay on the couch with Tommy curled up next to him.  They’d been watching movies, but as usual, Tommy had fallen asleep before they got through their marathon.  Adam ran his fingers through Tommy’s soft blond hair.  He was happy.  Happier than he’d ever thought possible just a few short weeks ago.  When the school year had ended, Adam had been miserable, just like he’d been miserable everyday since his best friend became his number one tormentor.  

Adam still didn’t understand what happened to make James go from being his friend to hating him almost overnight.  Adam had never been mean to him or ignored him.  They’d spent almost every day together.  Adam had thought he and James were the type of friends that would still be friends long into adulthood.  He couldn’t have been more wrong.  And worse than losing his best friend, James had turned into a mean, frightening boy.  He’d gotten physical with Adam on numerous occasions over the years, but the last one had been the worst.  He’d manhandled Adam, yes.  He’d done things to humiliate Adam, but until that day in the parking lot he’d never actually assaulted Adam.  That coupled with the strange new vibe that James had been giving off, Adam was on alert.  It left him with an eery feeling he couldn’t shake.

The uneasy feeling made the afternoon texts he’d received all the more alarming.  He hadn’t told Tommy about the texts, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought that maybe he should let Tommy know that someone was contacting him.  Adam was fairly sure that it was James, with all of his strange behavior.  

Almost as if the universe had known he was thinking about the text messages, his phone vibrated from the coffee table.  The screen lit up as it vibrated, casting an iridescent glow across Tommy’s sleeping face.  Not wanting to disturb Tommy, Adam ignored the message, instead snuggling down into the cushions, and wrapping his arms tightly around his love.  The message would still be there in the morning.

Adam closed his eyes and thought of the what next year would be like, having a live-in boyfriend.  He smiled into Tommy’s hair as he drifted off to sleep.

~ ~ ~

“Wake up, Doll.  Your phone is ringing,” Tommy said, lifting himself off of Adam’s chest, and shaking Adam’s shoulder gently.

Adam slowly opened his eyes with a groan.  The morning sun was shining much too brightly through the open drapes.  He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.  He gestured for Tommy to answer his phone, while he worked on getting himself fully awake.  

“Hello?”  Tommy asked politely into the phone.  As soon as the other voice began to speak, Tommy’s face grew pale.  “Yes, Adam’s here. Hold on just a sec.”

Tommy turned to Adam and held out his phone.  The look on Tommy’s face made Adam’s stomach drop to the floor.  As Adam took the phone from Tommy’s hand, Tommy mouthed “Mr. Carpenter.”

With a feeling of dread in his gut, Adam answered the phone.  “This is Adam.”

“Adam.  Sorry to bother you on a weekend, but something has been brought to my attention and I must speak with you,”  Mr. Carpenter said into the phone.  The tone of his voice had the hairs on the back of Adam’s neck at full attention.

“What about, sir?”

“A complaint has been filed anonymously with the school.  Someone claims to have seen you engaging in an inappropriate relationship with a adjunct faculty member.”

“What?”  Adam’s heart sunk.  Someone knew about him and Tommy.  Of course someone did.  James had seen them at the club together.  However, he was otherwise occupied when Tommy and he came barrelling into the room.  There was no way James had seen them groping each other as they entered the room.

“This is a serious complaint, Adam.  I need you to meet me at my office first thing Monday morning.”

“Okay,” was all Adam could think to say.

Mr. Carpenter told Adam he would see him Monday morning, and disconnected the call.   Adam set his phone down and turned to Tommy with panic in his eyes.

“What-”  was all Tommy got out before his phone began to ring.  He answered it, giving a polite greeting and then nodding his head and saying  “ok” every now and then.  It was a brief conversation which Tommy finished by telling the caller he would see him Monday morning.

Tommy placed his phone down onto the coffee table and faced Adam.  “That was Mr. Carpenter.  I have to meet him Monday morning for an interrogation.”

Adam’s eyes went wide.  “So do I.  Someone knows, Tommy. Someone knows, and they reported us to the school.”

Tommy placed a calming hand on Adam’s shoulder.  “We already know that James knows.  I figured he might do this after we caught him at the club.”

“What are we gonna do?”

Tommy squeezed Adam’s shoulder and pulled himself in towards Adam’s chest.  “It’ll be okay.  It’s his word against ours, and besides, like I told you before, I’ve looked into it.  It’s not against the rules.”

“Just frowned upon,”  Adam said, remembering the conversation he’d had with Tommy at the very beginning of their relationship. “But he made it sound really, really, bad.”

“I’m sure he did.  Most teachers and staff don’t know all the ins-and-outs of the rulebooks.  Lucky for us, I covered all the bases when I fell for you.”  Tommy smiled and kissed Adam’s chin.  Adam smiled and kissed Tommy back on the tip of his nose.

Adam believed Tommy wholeheartedly.  Tommy was nothing if not thorough.  Adam had no doubt that Tommy did his research in order to protect Adam from anything that may ultimately hurt or affect him negatively.  Adam thought about the texts.  He needed to come clean to Tommy.

“I need to show you something,”  Adam said, picking up his phone from the table and unlocking the screen.  Once unlocked he saw that he had four missed texts.  With unease coating his thoughts, he opened the texts.

All from the same unknown number.

“I got two of texts yesterday before you got here, and it appears I got four more.”  Adam handed Tommy his phone so he could read the messages.  

**I know you’re getting ready for him.**

**It’s all your fault.**

**Don’t you look sweet and cozy.**

**You should tell your boyfriend his time is up.**

**He doesn’t get to have you.**

**You should have been mine.**

“What the fuck?”  

Adam stared at the texts and reread them at least a dozen times.  “Great.  I have a stalker.”

“This one was sent yesterday?”  Tommy asked, pointing to the first text Adam received.

“Yes.”

“And this one here from last night.  Adam, someone’s been watching you.”

“And apparently doesn’t like seeing me with you.”  Adam was on edge now.  At first he thought the texts were from James, but now he was sure that they weren’t.  He had a stalker, one that didn’t approve of Tommy and appeared to want Adam for himself.  The thought made Adam cringe.

“We should tell your parents.  They can keep an eye out for anyone strange.”

“NO!  I am not telling my parents.”  Adam’s voice came out final.  There was no negotiating on that.

“I don’t want you to be alone, knowing someone is watching you.”

Adam was creeped out, but he didn’t feel like he needed to be babysat by his parents.  “I’ll be-”  Adam stopped short of finishing his thought when his phone buzzed again.   He looked at Tommy and then back at his phone before picking it up.  He slid aside the lock screen.  A text message.

He inhaled deeply and released the breath slowly.  Hitting the text icon with his thumb, he opened the message.

**You have until Monday.  Enjoy your precious time with HIM.  You’ll be saying good-bye soon.**

Adam dropped his phone to the ground, and enveloped Tommy into his arms.  He was probably holding on too tight, but it felt like he needed to.  A blanket of dread descended on Adam and wrapped him in it’s darkness.  He felt his hold on Tommy slipping away, and not because Tommy didn’t want Adam.  No, because someone wanted what Tommy had.  Someone else wanted Adam.

****  
  



	25. Chapter 25

The rest of the weekend went by with no more issues. Tommy stayed at Adam’s house until Sunday evening, when his parents returned home. Neither told Adam’s parents what had transpired or that there was an official meeting with Mr. Carpenter. Adam had assumed that Mr. Carpenter had contacted his parents about the situation, but with no mention of it, Adam knew they were still in the dark. 

He didn’t sleep that night, either. Adam tossed and turned until his alarm began to scream Monday morning. He thought about texting Tommy, but didn’t want to wake him if he’d managed to fall asleep himself. So he occupied himself with staring at the ceiling, pacing his floor, and eventually settled on quietly watching Netflix on his laptop.

It wasn’t long before he was sitting outside Mr. Carpenter’s office waiting to go in and meet his fate. He really didn’t think he would get into trouble for carrying on in a relationship with Tommy, but he feared for Tommy. He was, after all, an authority figure, and in the eyes of the school, should know better. He didn’t want Tommy to get into trouble, but he had faith that Tommy knew what he was doing and did, in fact, go over the conduct handbook with fine teeth.

Mr. Carpenter opened the door to his office and greeted Adam. “Good morning, Adam. Please, come in.”

Adam followed Mr. Carpenter into his office and sat on one of the three chairs set up in front of the desk. Sitting his bag on the floor next to the chair, Adam folded his hands in his lap and began to pick at his nails. 

Picking up on Adam’s tense vibe, Mr. Carpenter smiled reassuringly. “Don’t be nervous, Adam. I’ll just be asking you a few questions. You’re not in trouble.”

That didn’t make Adam feel any better. If he wasn’t in trouble, then why the meeting? Because someone else was going to be in trouble. That someone else being Tommy. 

At that thought, Tommy entered the room. He was dressed in his usual school attire. The white button-down shirt and tie gave Tommy the appearance of authority. It was a look vastly different than his casualwear, but Adam admired it all the same. 

“Mr. Carpenter,” Tommy said in greeting. 

“Mr. Ratliff.”

“Please, call my Tommy.”

“Tommy, have a seat and let’s get started,” Mr. Carpenter said, opening a folder that sat on his desk. He took the glasses that were hanging from a thin metal chain around his neck and put them on his face. He read a few lines of the contents then looked back up at the two young men. “It has been brought to our attention that the two of you have been seen in public together in a way that is inappropriate between a student and a teacher.”

Tommy sat back leisurely in his chair, crossing his legs at the ankles. He didn’t look nervous at all. “I’m really not sure what you’re speaking of,” Tommy said in answer. 

Mr. Carpenter went back to reading the paper within the folder, before looking back up at Tommy with an accusatory expression. “It says here that someone witnessed you in the back room of a local club, forcing yourself on this young man.”

“What!” Adam and Tommy both said in unison. Tommy forcing himself on Adam? That was the most absurd thing Adam had ever heard. 

“It’s written right here.”

“Who, may I ask, is accusing me of such acts?” Tommy asked, barely masking the anger that had surfaced.

“I am not obligated to tell you that.”

“Do you have proof of the allegation?”

Mr. Carpenter shuffled the papers in front of him. He looked them over before answering. “No. We don’t. That’s why I called you here today. Mr. Ratliff, this is a very serious allegation. I called you here with Adam because I don’t believe it happened. By the look on Adam’s face, I’d say I’m correct. He doesn’t look like a boy who’s been assaulted.”

Tommy relaxed a bit in his seat. Adam still sat in shock, trying to figure out why someone would accuse Tommy of sexaully assaulting him. No one at the club even knew Adam was underage. 

“Don’t get too relaxed, Mr. Ratliff. I still have some questions for you.”

“Okay.”

Mr Carpenter sat up straight and took his glasses from his nose and let them dangle back around his neck. “Adam, has Mr. Ratliff ever made advances towards you?”

Adam picked at his nail with more force. How was he supposed to answer that without sounding like he was throwing Tommy under the bus. He looked at Tommy, not for guidance, but to give himself time to think of an appropriate answer. Tommy nodded his head, indicating for Adam to tell the truth.

Taking a deep breath, Adam answered. “Not really.”  
Mr. Carpenter raised a brow. “Not really?”

Shit. Adam really screwed that up. He didn’t know what to say. Tommy never actually came on to him, he just flirted in an indirect way. At least until the night at the club after James had punched Adam outside the school. 

Always Adam’s knight in shining armour, Tommy spoke up. “I never made advances on Adam, Mr. Carpenter. However, I will admit that I was attracted to him and did flirt with him a bit.”

“Is this true, Adam? You don’t have to be afraid to tell me the truth.” The tone of Mr. Carpenter’s voice was sympathetic as if he didn’t believe that Adam was not victimized in some way. It pissed Adam off to think that someone, anyone, would even dare to consider the idea that Tommy was a predator.

“Yes, Mr. Carpenter. It’s true. And if I’m being perfectly honest, I take offense to the fact that you’re sitting here treating me like a victim of a crime.” Adam turned to Tommy, who was looking at him with an expression of pride etched in his features. This gave Adam the courage he needed to say what came from his mouth next. “You want the truth? Here it is. I’m in love with this man. We’re in a loving, committed relationship that my parents approve of. What other people think is of no consequence.”

Both Mr. Carpenter and Tommy looked taken aback. Neither one of them were expecting Adam to be so forthcoming. Tommy curled his lip into a half smile and gave Adam a wink that said “I love you, too.”

Clearing his throat, Mr. Carpenter sat up straight. He looked as if he were at a loss for words, and it took several moments before he was able to continue. “Thank you for expressing your feelings and opinions, Adam. I appreciate your honesty. However, the fact still remains that Mr. Ratliff is your teacher. There’s a conflict of interest as well as moral issues here.”

“Having a relationship with Adam is not against the rules, Mr. Carpenter. I’ve read the handbook front to back,” Tommy said a bit smugly.

“That may be true, but that doesn’t change the fact that it looks bad. For Adam, for you, and for this school. You’re lucky it wasn’t a parent of a student in your class that filed the complaint, Mr. Ratliff. If it were, we would be having a very different conversation.”

“Different how? It wouldn’t change the fact that I’m a student teacher. The same fraternization rules don’t apply to me.”

“That may be so, but the conflict of interest remains. You could be accused of preferential treatment.”

“That’s absurd.”

“You are acting as Adam’s lab partner, are you not?” Mr. Carpenter asked. His question stopped the next comment coming from Tommy’s mouth in its tracks. “That’s what I thought. Look, there’s an easy solution to this problem. Assign Adam a different lab partner for the last two weeks. It’s still not ideal. Ideal would have been for you not to have pursued a romantic relationship with a seventeen year old boy,” Mr. Carpenter said, making sure he emphasized the fact that Adam was indeed only seventeen. 

This again pissed Adam off. Defending Tommy seemed to bring out Adam’s courage. “Since my parents approve of my relationship with an older man, I think your opinion is unwarranted and rude.” 

Hardly able to contain the shit-eating grin that threatened to take over his face, Tommy reached over and took Adam’s hand in his. It was a gentle gesture, but brought home the fact that they were a united front. Adam squeezed Tommy’s fingers lightly. 

“I won’t assign Adam a new lab partner. If you want to look at his grades you’ll see that he’s not getting special treatment. He’s an intelligent young man, who’s struggled through this class, but on his own merit has done very well. Feel free to come observe a class to see for yourself. Now, if you don’t have anything else, we both have a class to get to.” Tommy stood, not letting go of Adam’s hand. He walked around the side of the chair, picked up Adam’s bag and threw it over his shoulder. Pulling Adam to his feet, Tommy turned around to bid his farewell, and the young men walked out of Mr. Carpenter’s office hand-in-hand. 

~~~

Sitting at Starbucks after class, Adam and Tommy didn’t even try to hide the fact that they were together as a couple. The events of the morning had pissed Adam off so much that he was the one that said “fuck it.” He left his car at school, and mounted Tommy’s motorcycle right there in the middle of the parking lot, with a stunned Allison and Taylor looking on. Denny and James had already left, but Adam wouldn’t have cared if his two biggest bullies were to have seen them, too. He was over being scared. He was tired of letting bullies like James make him feel weak. The fearless, confident, take-no-shit Adam that Tommy had been trying to unearth these past weeks was out. It felt better than Adam had ever expected. He felt free.

“I’m proud of you, Doll,” Tommy said as he leisurely ran his thumb along Adam’s wrist. “I can’t believe you said all that to your counselor.”

“He was insinuating that you were a pedophile. It pissed me off.”

“I thought you were going to turn green and start smashing things.”

“Green’s not my color.”

Tommy laughed, and Adam soon joined in. Adam felt happier than he ever thought possible. With the freedom that came with letting go of his fear, came peace. Not caring what other people thought was a high like nothing he’d ever felt, and he couldn’t have done it without the man sitting in front of him. Adam leaned across the table and captured Tommy’s smiling lips with his own, not caring who may be watching. 

Tommy hesitated at first, but fell into the perfect, slow rhythm that Adam had set. A small moan escaped Tommy’s throat, just as Adam pulled away. Both young men’s first reaction was to look around. They had earned the attention of a few coffee lovers. A man and a woman sitting in against the window smiled and whispered to one another. By the looks on their faces, they thought Adam and Tommy were adorable. An older gentlemen waiting at the counter for his coffee looked at them with disgust. He very loudly complained to the barista handing him his coffee that such displays of depravity should not be allowed, and he would stop giving the establishment his money if they allowed such behavior on their grounds. 

Adam was too happy to care. The asshole could fuck right off if he didn’t like it. He could go home to his boring life, with his boring wife, and his boring dog. Adam would stay there, in the middle of Starbucks and continue to drink coffee, laugh, and kiss his boyfriend whenever and wherever he wanted.

“I love you, my little vixen.”

“I love you too my...my…” Adam thought. He still couldn’t think of a pet name. It was driving him crazy.

“Your heart,” Tommy finished. 

Adam smiled from ear-to-ear. Not a pet name, but it would do. “My heart,” he repeated as he leaned back across the table and kissed Tommy again.


	26. Chapter 26

Adam’s newfound confidence was a breath of fresh air.  He no longer felt like he had to hide, and he no longer felt uncomfortable in his own skin.  He never would’ve thought something as simple as an accusation from his school counselor would flip a switch and cause him to become the person he’d always dreamed of being.

 

Since Monday, Adam and Tommy had been riding to school together.  They would pull up to the school on Tommy’s cycle, Adam wrapped around Tommy.  Despite their initial reaction, Allison and Taylor showed no care in the world that Adam and the teacher were together.  James and Denny were another story.  Denny looked appalled on Tuesday when he ventured into the parking lot at the same time Tommy pulled up on the motorcycle.  His look of shock when Adam pulled off his helmet was quickly replaced by a look of disgust when the two men kissed each other before entering the school.  Once inside, Denny made a very vocal comment about Adam and Tommy, but was then quiet.

 

James, well James sat there with a scowl on his face.  Adam witnessed James’ eyes following Tommy everywhere around the room, and if looks could kill, Tommy would be dead on the floor.  Adam didn’t understand it.  James had been Adam’s bully for all of high school. What on earth could make him look at Tommy’s with just vile disdain?  

 

“Hey, I’m talking to you, princess,”  James said, throwing a wad of paper at Adam’s head.  The taunting and bullying had increased since Monday.  James was being James again, but tenfold.  

 

“What do you want James?”  Adam asked, matching the scowl on James’ face.  He’d had enough of the bullshit to last him a lifetime.

 

“I heard you’ve been sucking our pretty boy teacher’s dick.  I always knew you had dick breath.”

 

Adam rolled his eyes.  James’ was ridiculous, especially considering Adam and Tommy caught James in the act of getting ‘dick breath’.

 

“Tell me, James, what exactly does dick breath smell like?”  Adam asked.  He’d never out James intentionally, but he could use the information to his advantage if it meant getting James to shut the hell up.

 

“It smells like shit,”  James said, high fiving Denny after his juvenile answer.  The two boys laughed like it was the funniest comeback ever.

 

Adam was quick witted however.  “You’re wrong.  It smells like rainbows and unicorns.  Your breath, however, with as much shit as you talk-”

 

“You better watch it, princess.”

 

“Watch what?”  Adam raised a brow in question.  “You squirm in your seat, because I won’t take your shit anymore.  Is that what I’m watching?  Because if so, I want a front row seat.”

 

James’ face turned bright red with anger.  He huffed, throwing his chair back and leaving the classroom, slamming the door on his way out.  “You’d better watch it, dude.  He looks pissed,”  Denny added with warning in his tone.

 

“Denny, what do you see in that asshole?”  Adam had always wondered this.  Denny was a follower.  He’d probably never had a thought of his own.  He just mirrored whatever James said or did like a good little puppy.  It was sad, really, and made Adam feel a bit sorry for the kid.  “Let me give you some advice, Denny.  Dump the asshole.”

 

“I’m not dating him.”

 

“I know that.  What I meant was dump him as your friend, your wingman, whatever.”

 

“Oh,”  Denny said relaxing back in his chair.

 

Adam sighed, finished putting up with the delinquent’s issues for the day.  He turned back around in his chair and busied himself with the worksheet Tommy had handed out for classwork.  He tried to focus on his homework, but every time he lifted his head, he was distracted by Tommy’s intense stare.  Adam knew what Tommy was thinking with those stares, and it wasn’t about school work. Adam mouthed later, and put his focus back on his work.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Later that day, sprawled out on his bed while Tommy sat on the desk chair in Adam’s room, Adam had an idea.  “We should go on a date.”

 

“We’ve gone on lots of dates.”

 

Adam rolled his eyes.  “Yes we have, but I was thinking.  You’ve planned a lot of wonderfully amazing dates for me, and all I’ve ever planned is dinner, or movies, or sleepovers.”

 

“I like sleepovers,”  Tommy said with a flirty wink.

 

Adam threw a pillow at this head.  “You’re such a perv.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“I love you.”  Adam rebuttled.  Tommy was impossibly turned on all the time.  “I want to plan something super romantic for you.  Like you do for me.”

 

Tommy smiled and stood up.  He crossed the length of the room and kneeled on the floor in front of Adam.  He looked Adam in his ocean-blue eyes and smiled. “I’d love that.”  He kissed Adam softly on the lips.  

 

As Tommy started to pull away, Adam grabbed him under the arms and hoisted him onto the bed.  In a weird death roll type maneuver, Adam flipped Tommy to where he was underneath Adam and began kissing again.  The kiss was deep and intoxicating.  It had every nerve ending in Adam’s body on fire.  The whimpers and moans coming from Tommy’s mouth were going to cause Adam to implode.  Adam moved his hand down to the button of Tommy’s jeans.  Before he was able to pop it open, the door flew open.

 

“Looks like I interrupted some sexy time.”

 

“Oh my God.  Dad!  Do you have to be so gross?”  Adam asked, horrified.  Leave it to his dad to walk in on his son’s heavy makeout session and say something absurd.

 

“Would I be your father if I weren’t?”

 

No truer words had ever been spoken.  Adam’s father was in a class by himself, that was for sure. “So why are you here?”  Adam asked, trying to smooth his hair out of his eyes.

 

“Your mom wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready, and Tommy is more than welcome to stay if you like.”

 

“Thanks, Dad.  We’ll be down in a minute.”

 

“How ‘bout I give you fifteen,”  His dad said with a cheeky grin, making Adam’s cheeks flame red.

 

Once the door was shut, and the two were by themselves again, Tommy broke out in belly laughs.  “I adore you dad.  He’s a riot.”

 

“Try living with him for seventeen years.  Your opinion will change.”

 

“I doubt that.”

 

Adam rolled his eyes, gave Tommy a quick kiss on the lips, and hopped off the bed.  “Let’s go.  My mother will be upset if she doesn’t get to fawn over you, and she made lasagna.”

 

“A woman after my heart.”

 

Adam gave Tommy a challenging stare.  “I’ll fight her for it.  I don’t care if she’s my mother.”

 

This made Tommy laugh even harder.  “Oh, Adam.  How did I even survive before you?”

Dinner was uneventful, yet awkward, all the same.  Adam wasn’t embarrassed by his parents, not anymore, but it didn’t make it any less unnerving to hear his father ask Tommy such personal questions.  It started innocently enough, but when his father started to question Tommy’s past relationships, it got weird.  His father hadn’t been aware that Tommy was bisexual until he’d mentioned his long term relationships.  This led Adam’s father to ask for a detailed comparison on what the differences were between straight sex and gay sex.  Tommy took it with grace and humor.  Tommy flat out asked Adam’s father if he’d ever tried anal.  When Adam’s father winked at Tommy in answer, Adam thought his mother was going to have a coronary right there at the table.  Tommy just shrugged his shoulders and replied “There ya go.”

 

After dinner, Adam and Tommy headed back up to his bedroom.   As soon as the door latched, Adam was on Tommy.  He crowded Tommy, walking him backwards until his legs hit the bed.  At that, Adam more or less picked Tommy up off the floor and threw him down onto the mattress.  Tommy’s butt bounced off the bed.  Adam attacked quickly, stripping Tommy down to nothing but the necklace around his throat, a ring on his finger.

 

“Who’s being pervy now?”  Tommy said, want thick in his voice.

 

“Not pervy.  Just horny,”  Adam said, standing up just long enough to lose his own clothes.  He was back down, chest-to-chest with Tommy, in a matter of seconds.

 

Tommy gasped as Adam thrusted his hips forward.  The movement caused their erections to grind together, eliciting sounds from Tommy’s throat.  Adam groaned as he repeated the motion again and again.  At one point, slick with precum, his dick slipped down, sliding between Tommy’s cheeks.  The sensation was overwhelming.

 

What would it be like when he finally had sex with Tommy?  Would it feel as good as this?  Would it feel as good as it felt to have Tommy’s lips wrapped around him?  He slid his dick between Tommy’s cheeks again, causing Tommy to whimper.  Fuck it.  Fuck the planning he’d done.  He wanted Tommy now.  All of him.

 

Flipping Tommy onto his stomach, Adam began to kiss his way down Tommy’s spine.  Tommy whined and wiggled as Adam’s tongue traced areas that were sensitive to the touch.  When Adam got to the curve of Tommy’s ass, he veered to the right and bit down gently into the soft flesh.

 

“Mmm.  Feisty tonight, aren’t we?”  Tommy asked, but quickly shut his mouth when Adam’s tongue darted between his cheeks.  

 

Adam spent a fair amount of time worshipping Tommy’s backside.  The more Tommy squirmed, the firmer Adam’s grip on Tommy’s hips became, and the deeper his tongue licked.  While he had Tommy’s mind lost in sensation, he opened his nightstand drawer and felt around for what he needed.  He fished out a bottle of lube he’d recently bought and a condom.  Without ever taking his mouth away from Tommy’s ass, Adam opened the lube, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers.  He smeared it around, coating them with a slick layer.  Pulling away from Tommy’s quivering body, Adam replaced his mouth with his fingers.  One at first.  Though Tommy had been fucked by a guy before, Adam wanted to be a gentle lover.  Sliding in and out slowly, Adam worked Tommy open, adding a second and a third finger as Tommy’s body relaxed.  He withdrew from Tommy’s body, and turned Tommy back over until they were eye to eye.

 

Adam tossed the condom onto the center of Tommy’s chest.  “Put it on me?”

 

Tommy’s eyes went wide at the site of the condom.  “Adam, I-”

 

“No words, just do it.  Please.”

 

“Are you sure?”  Tommy questioned.  Adam understood his concern.  Adam’s personality practically did a one-eighty.  It probably seemed like he was rushing into it without thinking.  But he’d thought about it a lot.  He’d thought about it so much, he felt like he was going to burst, both figuratively and literally.

 

“More than sure.”

 

With Adam’s words, Tommy opened the package, and slowly rolled the latex down Adam’s hard shaft.  Adam sucked in a large breath as Tommy’s fingers brushed down the length of him.

 

“Can I make a confession?”  Tommy asked, lowering himself back onto the bed once he had Adam completely sheathed.

 

“Anything.”  Adam lowered himself over Tommy, kissing him softly.

 

“I’ve never been with anyone as, uh, big as you.”  Tommy’s voice almost sounded embarrassed, something Adam had never heard from Tommy before.

 

Adam kissed the tip of Tommy’s nose.  “Tommy’s afraid of the big, bad, dick.”

 

“Yeah, sort of.”  Tommy laughed, releasing a calming breath.  “Just be gentle with me.  It’s been awhile.”

 

Love swelled in Adam’s chest.  He’d never seen Tommy so vulnerable before, so open.  “Always,”  Adam said, lining himself up with Tommy’s entrance and pressing lightly.  He felt Tommy’s muscles give way, and he slid in about an inch.

 

Tommy grunted, and Adam instantly stopped moving.  “Am I hurting you?”  Adam asked, concern in his eyes.

 

“No.  No, I’m fine.  Just have to get used to it.  Keep going.”

 

With reassurance from Tommy, Adam slid in another inch.  Tommy gasped, and Adam stopped.  Adam continued inch by inch until he was buried completely inside of Tommy.  He stayed rooted in place until Tommy gave the go ahead to move.  Adam started slowly, a full length in-and-out, which drew a strangled moan from Tommy’s lips.  He kept his rhythm, kissing Tommy, running his fingers up and down Tommy’s throat.  The feeling was indescribable.  It was nothing like Adam had ever felt before.  It was a burning, yet not painful.  It was an ache, yet not bothersome. If Adam had to choose one word to describe what Tommy felt like beneath him, he couldn’t think of one.  There wasn’t a single word in the dictionary to describe what he was feeling at that moment.

 

“Faster.”  Tommy pleaded between jagged breaths.

 

Adam was happy to oblige.  He picked up the pace, while slightly changing the angle.  This caused Tommy to buck off the bed and ramble on a string of profanity that would make Adam’s father blush.  His father.  He’d forgotten his parents are just down stairs.  He froze mid thrust.

 

“What’s the matter?”  Tommy asked with concern.

 

“I just remembered my parents are home, and you sound like I’m killing you.”

 

Tommy let out a soft laugh.  “Oh, Doll.  You’re parents left about half an hour ago.  Your mom told me they were going out to buy a new grill or something and would be back in a couple of hours.”

 

Adam breathed a sigh of relief.  That walk of shame would have been mortifying. “In that case,”  Adam said, beginning to thrust again.  He picked up speed yet again at Tommy’s request, and Tommy became louder with each slide of Adam’s dick.  Tommy was hard against Adam’s belly.  He knew he wouldn’t be able to go on much longer, so he sat up, pulled Tommy up over his knees, and wrapped his fingers around Tommy’s dick.

 

He stroked in time with his thrusts, Tommy moaning out Adam’s name every time Adam brushed over his prostate.  They didn’t talk much during the encounter. The only sounds were of heavy breathing, unintelligible moans, and the occasional utterance of his name.  

 

Adam knew right away when Tommy hit that place of no return.  He was clawing the sheets and digging his heels into Adam’s lower back.   His eyes rolled back in his head, and he let out a half-scream, half-moan that could have woken the neighbors.  Wave after wave leaked from Tommy as he came.  It was the most beautifully erotic thing Adam had ever seen, and instantly catapulted him to his own orgasm.  He buried himself deep, as deep as he could go, and rode the high all they way to the end.

~ ~ ~

 

Lying in bed, hours later with Tommy asleep on his chest, Adam replayed the night in his head.  The look on Tommy’s face, the feel of his body, the feel of his skin.  It almost seemed like it meant more now.  Was more.  In a way it was.  They were bonded physically now, in the most distinctive and passionate of ways.  Adam wondered what it was like for Tommy.  Was it as powerful of an experience as it was for Adam?  What did it feel like?  In that moment, Adam decided he knew what he was going to do for his surprise date.  

 

Tonight had been the night he'd had sex for the first time with Tommy.  Now it would be the to be the first night that Tommy would be inside him.  Adam wanted it all, to experience it all, and with no more fear in his blood, he could do just that with the man who stole his heart.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Engines were hard to put back together, and boring.  A week and a half into the unit, Adam was at his wits end, and failing miserably.  Even with Tommy as a lab partner and a tutor, Adam was failing.  He just couldn’t get it, not to mention his engine was the least put together of the class and it was due to be finished in two days.  He looked around the room and sighed.  At times like this he wished he was more mechanically apt, more like his stereotypical male counterparts.  He threw the wrench he’d been holding down and put his head in his hands.

 

“It’s okay, Adam,” Tommy said reassuringly.  “It’s not for everyone.”

 

“I only have two days left.  I’m never going to get it done without you doing it for me.  I have to pass this class.  

 

“You will, Doll.  You will.  I won’t let you fail.”

 

Adam turned his head to look at Tommy and smiled.  “I know you won’t.”

 

James picked that moment to voice his unwanted opinions.  “Get a room.”

 

Tommy turned in his chair and glared at James.  The harassment had gotten worse by the day.  “Need I remind you, James, that you need this class to graduate.  You walking a thin line as it is.  I can, and I will, fail you.”

 

“Are you threatening me?”  James asked with a snarl.  He’d lifted himself from his seat and had taken a defensive stance.  “Nobody threatens me.”

 

Tommy rolled his eyes, not even trying to hide it from James.  “It’s a promise, James, not a threat.  Now get back to work or get out of my class.”

 

James said something derogatory under his breath, and stood up forcefully from his chair.  He stomped towards the door, and punched the wall right before he exited.  

 

“He really gets under my skin,”  Tommy said as he turned back to Adam.  “I can’t wait until next Friday when I never have to see his face again.”

 

Adam stared at the door.  A feeling of foreboding was running through his veins as he thought about James’ actions over the past five weeks.  He’d tormented Adam for four years, but this was different.  When he’d make fun of and bully Adam in the halls of the school, it was as if he were trying to prove a point.  He always made sure that there was an audience, someone to pat him on the back.  Now, he was vicious, mean to his core.  He truly hated Adam, but for what Adam didn’t know.  

 

“I get a bad vibe from him,”  Adam said, putting words with his thoughts.

 

“He’s all talk.  If he blew anymore smoke…” Tommy trailed off, not finishing his thought.

 

“Maybe.”  Adam stared at the door for a few more seconds before turning his attention back to his engine.

 

A few minutes into unsuccessfully trying to reattach the alternator, Adam’s phone and Tommy’s phone buzzed at the same time.  Tommy walked over to his desk to retrieve his as Adam pulled his phone out of his pocket.  His breath caught in his throat as he read the message.

 

You may have dodged a bullet this time, but I promise, he will never have you.

 

Adam looked up at Tommy and the look on Tommy’s face was ashen.  Tommy wobbled on his feet for a breath before he slumped down into his chair.  Adam was at his side in a heartbeat.  “What?  Tell me.”

 

Tommy looked at Adam with actual fear in his eyes.  When he didn’t slide his phone over for Adam to see, Adam took it upon himself to grab the phone and look at the message.  He no more then picked up the phone, before he let it fall to the floor from his trembling fingers.  He looked at Tommy, but no words would leave his mouth.  He was sure the look of fear matched Tommy’s.  Adam dropped to his knees beside the desk, unable to hold himself upright any longer.

 

They stayed that way for a few minutes capturing the attention of the rest of the class.  Allison and Taylor looked concerned, and Denny shot them a look as shocked as if they were having sex right there on the desk, in front of everyone. Gathering himself, Tommy cleared his throat and stood up.  He reached out and pulled Adam to his feet.

 

“Not here,” is all he said.  He motioned for Adam to get his things and meet him outside.

 

Adam did as he was silently asked.  He walked like a robot over to his engine table and gathered his things.  He slowly and methodically slipped through the door with three sets of eyes burning a hole in his back.  As soon as he was outside the door, he slid down the wall to the floor, the beginnings of an anxiety attack threatening to overtake him.  His heart was racing, and his breaths were coming hard and fast.  His vision was starting to blur around the edges.  A soft hand on his shoulder instantly calmed him and brought Adam back from the brink.

 

“It’s okay, Doll.”

 

Adam looked Tommy in his brown eyes.  “No.  No, it’s not okay.  Someone just threatened to kill me.  Kill me!”

 

Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam’s shoulders and pulled the hysterical boy to his chest.  “No one is going to hurt you.  I promise.”

 

“How can you promise that?  We don’t even know who’s sending all these messages.”

 

“We should bring these to the police.  They need to know.”

 

Adam sniffed and nodded his head in agreement.  Tommy held his hand out for Adam to take.  Adam accepted the offered hand, and pulled himself off of the floor.  

 

“Wait here.”  Tommy turned and stepped back into the classroom.  Adam brushed the dirt off his ass while he waited.  He heard Tommy tell the class there’d been an emergency and class was dismissed.  Ten seconds later, Tommy was grabbing Adam’s hand and pulling him to the parking lot.  “Let’s go get this done.  I’m not risking a hair on your head.”

 

Adam mounted the motorcycle behind Tommy, too upset to even put on his helmet.  Tommy turned and adjusted Adam’s helmet and secured the chin strap.  “It’s going to be okay, Adam.  I promise.”

 

With only a weak smile, Adam answered, “I believe you.”  In his head however, he knew nothing would be okay.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Let’s take it from the beginning,”  the overweight cop said.  He, unlike the cop that had initially talked to Adam and Tommy, was an asshole.

 

“Like I said,”  Tommy enunciated, clearly irritated that he had to repeat this all again, “the text messages started about a week ago.”

 

“And you have no idea who they’re coming from?”

 

“If I did, don’t you think I would give you a name?  Tommy answered sarcastically.

 

The overweight cop rolled his eyes, actually rolled his eyes at Tommy.  “You wanna know what I think?”  

 

“Please, enlighten me,”  Tommy said, throwing his hands up in the air as his back hit the seat behind him.

 

The cop leaned forward to get closer to Tommy.  “I think you’re an overaged authority figure taking advantage of a minor.”

 

Tommy’s jaw dropped to the floor.  “I got a text message threatening Adam’s life, and I’m the one at fault?”

 

The cop just shrugged his shoulders.  “Are we done here?  Because I have real work to do.”

 

This snapped Adam out of his catatonic state.  Rage filled his veins as he stood up and leaned over the table.  “You have more important work to do?  Like what?  Eating another donut?”

 

“Watch it, kid,” the cop warned.

 

“Watch what?  You sitting there treating my boyfriend like a criminal because he’s concerned about my safety?  How about I watch you sitting there being a lazy piece of shit and a disgrace to that uniform you’re wearing?”  Adam was seeing red, and somewhere in his mind, he knew he was pushing some serious buttons, but in the moment didn’t care.

 

“You wanna be arrested, son?”

 

Adam let out a maniacal sounding laugh.  “For telling the truth?”

 

Tommy placed his hand on Adam’s shoulder.  Adam was breathing hard, and his blue eyes were alight with flames of every emotion he’d been feeling since the text message arrived.  Tommy’s touch soothed Adam, and he was able to calm enough to hear Tommy’s words.

 

“It’s okay, Doll.  Calm down.”

 

“It’s not okay.”

 

“I know it’s not, but you can’t talk to the police that way.  You don’t want to get arrested.”

 

Adam took large calming gulps of air as he lowered himself back into his chair.  He closed his eyes as he breathed, willing his body and raging mind to work together.  Once he felt he had himself in working order, he calmly said, “I want to speak to someone else.”

 

The cop laughed.  “There ain’t no one else, kid.”

 

Adam pointed at the door.  “There are two other cops right outside that door, and I saw three lounging around at their desks as we walked through.  I want.  To talk.  To someone else.”

 

The man mumbled something under his breath that sounded like “One less fag in the world wouldn't be a bad thing,”  and turned for the door.  He swung it open and popped his head into the hallway.  “Hey, Schmidt.  Get your ass over here.”

 

Moments later, a young cop, Adam guessed in his early thirties came through the door.  “What do you want, Evans?”

 

“Kid asked to speak with you,”  Evans said before huffing his way down the hallway.

 

Schmidt smiled at Adam and Tommy as he took a seat at the table.  He opened the folder in front of him and began to read the police report.  He nodded his head as he read, muttering things under his breath.  It was different than Evans.  Schmidt wasn’t mumbling slurs; he was more talking to himself as he reviewed Adam’s complaint.  Once he was finished, he looked up and said.  “All right.  It says here that you received a death threat.  Can I see it?”

 

Tommy took his phone from his pocket and unlocked the screen before pushing it across the small table.  Schmidt read the text and wrote a something on his notepad.  “And you’ve been receiving threatening texts messages for a while, is that correct?”

 

“They started about a week ago.”

 

“Is there anything else that has been happening over that period of time?  Anything out of the ordinary?”

 

Adam looked at Tommy, then back at Officer Schmidt.  “Well, actually, there is this boy in class that has been acting differently.”

 

“Differently how?”  Schmidt asked as he scribbled on the yellow paper.

 

“Well, he’s been my bully since freshman year. He’s always picked on me, called me names.  He used to shove me into lockers, but this summer, he hit me.  Hard.”

 

“I found him unconscious in the school parking lot.  He had a bloody and scratched up face, and his car had been vandalized with homophobic slurs.”

 

“So we’re looking at a possible hate crime?”

 

Adam shook his head at the officer.  “No.  James has been tormenting me for years, but he’s never been truly violent until recently.”

 

“Was there something that sticks out that may have sparked the incident?”

 

“I stood up for myself.  Didn’t take his shit for once.”  Adam thought back to that day.  It was the day he and Tommy’s relationship had started.  He’d admitted his feeling for Tommy, though drunk at the time, he didn’t remember.  It was the first time Tommy kissed him.

 

Officer Schmidt scratched some more at his paper.  “Have there been any other incidents that I should know about?”

 

“We saw him at a club once,”  Tommy confessed.  “We walked in on James in the middle of a sex act with one of the club's employees.”

 

“How is that relevant,” Schmidt asked.  Unlike Evans, he didn’t ask it with sarcasm.  He was actually doing his job

 

“The employee was male.”

 

“Ah…”  Schmidt said.  He took a few minutes to write in his pad before looking back to Adam and Tommy.  “Look, I’m sorry about Evans.  He’s a homophobic, sexist, bigot.  He shouldn’t have been assigned to your case.  I however, believe that this is cause for concern.  Let me enter this in as an official report, and I’ll do some digging.”

 

“Thank you,”  Adam and Tommy both said at the same time.  

 

“Don’t thank me yet.  Normally we just document and write up a formal report.  We don’t investigate these types of incidents, especially without knowing exactly who is threatening you.”  He looked at the two young men sitting in front of him with sympathy.  “I have a brother who was bullied for being gay.  At sixteen he couldn’t take the harassment any longer and swallowed a bottle of pills.”

 

“I’m sorry,”  Adam said.

 

“Thank you.  He survived, thankfully.  Since then I’ve had a special interest in these sort of issues.  Here,”  Officer Schmidt said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.  He opened the screen and punched out a quick text.  Before hitting send, he said, “Give me your phone number.  I want you to be able to get a hold of me if something new comes up.  I’m doing this off the books, so to speak, so it may take some time.”

 

Tommy wrote down Adam’s number and his own.  Schmidt entered the numbers into his phone and hit send.  Both phones vibrated simultaneously.

 

“Thank you,”  Adam said gratefully.

 

“You’re quite welcome.”

 

With a few more details, Adam and Tommy left the police station.  Adam felt a bit better, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to put his mind to rest or feel safe until they figured out who was sending the threatening texts.  

  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

The next two days passed in a haze.  Adam went through the motions but was more of a zombie.  Tommy tried to pull Adam out of his own head, but to no avail.  The time Adam remotely acted like himself was around his parents.  He faked a smile and chatted with them like nothing was wrong.  Tommy tried to convince Adam to tell his parents, but he refused.  It was their first fight as a couple.  Eventually Adam conceded to tell them something as soon as they got information from Officer Schmidt, if they ever did.

 

In class, the air was thick with tension.  James was his normal self.  Loud and obnoxious, throwing insults Adam’s way every chance he got.  As strong and unaffected as he tried to be, as soon as Adam heard James’ voice, his muscles tensed and his stomach dropped to his feet.  The feeling that all of this was James was a constant dread that Adam couldn’t shake.  

 

Tommy dismissed class a half hour early on Friday.  He’d told Adam that he’d had something special planned for the weekend.  Adam nodded his head in agreement, but didn’t really hear what Tommy said.  Adam was staring out the door, his face white like it had been since Tommy received the text threatening Adam’s life.  There was nothing there, but Adam gazed as if in a trance.  Tommy was getting more concerned with each passing day.

 

“Come on. Let’s get you home and packed,”  Tommy said, lightly pushing Adam towards the door.  Adam moved with him, but he was stiff and his mind still far off.  Once outside, Tommy situated Adam in the passenger seat of his car, and walked around to the driver’s side.  It was raining, so they’d taken Adam’s car instead of the bike. However, Adam was in no condition to drive.  Tommy buckled his seatbelt and pulled out of the parking lot.

 

Once at Adam’s house, Tommy had to unbuckle Adam’s seat belt and guide him to the door.  As soon as the door opened and Adam’s mother was sitting on the sofa within eye shot, Adam put on his facade and perked up.  He spent several minutes talking to his mother.  He told her how excited he was to finally be done with summer school and start college classes.  He told her that Tommy had a big romantic weekend planned, and he’d be home on Sunday.  As soon as he turned away from his mother to go upstairs, the smile fell from his face, and he was back to Zombie Adam.

 

Tommy packed Adam’s overnight bag; Tommy picked up Adam’s room.  He even put Adam in the shower and spent forty-five minutes showering Adam with affection and comfort.  None of it worked.  Adam was lost inside his own head.  Tommy gathered some clothes and tossed them on the bed beside Adam.  “I’m going to go talk to your mom while you get ready.  I’ll meet you downstairs.”

 

“Did you see the look on his face?”  Adam asked, the first words he’d said to Tommy since they’d gotten to his house.

 

Tommy crossed back over to Adam and swatted in front of him.  Adam was hanging his head, and Tommy had to bend over to look up into Adam’s face.  “He looked the same as he always does.  Asshole.”

 

“No.  It’s different now.  His wheels are turning.  He leers at me, like he’s waiting for something.”

 

Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist and squeezed gently.  “It’ll be okay, Adam.  I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

 

This got Adam to look down at Tommy.  “I love you for saying that.”  Resting his head on the top of Tommy’s, Adam let out a shaky breath.  “I’m scared.”

 

“I know you are, Doll.  I know.”

 

They embraced for several calming breaths.  Adam felt safe in Tommy’s arms, protected.  It was the times that Tommy wasn’t around that he feared.  Though they were few and far between, Adam knew it was unrealistic for Tommy to be with him all the time.  He had to get his fear under control.

 

Letting go of Tommy and running his hands over his face, Adam asked, “So, what are these big plans you have?”

 

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.”

 

“You’re too good to me.”

 

“Never.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Tommy’s surprise involved a four hour drive, dinner at a lakeside restaurant, a midnight walk in the sand along the water's edge, a hotel room built for royalty, and sex.  Lots and lots of sex.  Adam and Tommy were currently laying in bed, sweaty and sated after three rounds.  It was still early morning, but the sun had begun to rise.  Tommy’s eyes were fluttering, fighting off sleep, but Adam was keyed up and wide awake.  No matter how much fun they were having together, and how easy it was to fall back into his carefree routine with Tommy, dread still lingered in the back of his mind.  They would have to go home soon, back to class, back to James’ knowing looks.  True, they didn’t know that James was the one sending the texts, but Adam felt it down to his toes that James was responsible.

 

Tommy shifted at Adam’s side, rolling so that his ear rested against Adam’s chest.  Tommy had always told Adam what an insomniac he had been until he’d met Adam.  Now, he slept like the dead.  The only thing that reaffirmed that he was indeed alive were the small noises he would make and the mumble of Adam’s name on his soft lips.   Adam put his fingers in Tommy’s hair and played with the strands.  It wasn’t long before Adam relaxed and was able to fall into a peaceful sleep.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Again?”  Tommy asked, giving Adam a look like he was insane.

 

“Why not.  You’re hot, and I’m horny.”

 

“My ass hurts, that’s why.”  Tommy laughed.  They’d gone six rounds by this point, and Adam was still looking at him like a predator cornering his prey.

 

“Who said we have to use your ass?  Our mouths work just fine.”  Adam slinked forward as Tommy playfully backed up.  Slowly he stalked, until he had Tommy against the wall, Adam’s hands on either side of his head, and his body pressed flush against Tommy.  He wasn’t escaping.

 

“You’re like the goddamn Energizer Bunny.  It should be dead.”

 

“Does it feel dead?”  Adam asked, grinding his newest erection into Tommy.

 

“No. That’s the problem.”

 

Adam backed up a few inches.  “That’s a problem?”  The look on Adam’s face made Tommy have to hold back a giggle.

 

“Not a problem.”  Adam ground against Tommy again, causing a strangled groan to escape his throat.  “Definitely not a problem.”

 

“Good.”  It was all Adam said before devouring Tommy’s mouth.  They kissed for what felt like hours.  Long, deep, and desperate, Adam kissed Tommy as if it may be the last time he got to taste his lips.  Adam slid down, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses down Tommy’s neck and chest as he freed the tiny man from his clothes.  Adam stopped when he reached the top of Tommy’s jeans.  He popped the button, and looked up at Tommy through his long lashes.  Every emotion he’d ever felt for the man in front of him, he tried to convey with that one look.  Tommy must have understood, because he reached down and brushed his fingers across Adam’s cheek.

 

“I love you so badly it physically hurts sometimes.  You know that?  Is it too cheesy to say that I found my soulmate when I found you?”

 

Adam’s smile could have illuminated the room.  Instead of telling Tommy that he loved him, and that he too felt like he’d met his soulmate, he finished disrobing Tommy and showed him just how much he felt the same.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The weekend had been perfect.  Despite Adam having a slightly sore dick, and Tommy pretending to walk funny, everything had been perfect.  Now it was Monday, and all of Adam’s dread was back tenfold.  As he entered the classroom, he turned on the lights.  Tommy had to run a few errands before class, so Adam had driven himself to class.  The room was quiet, in a way that normally would be soothing, but in light of everything that had happened, the silence was unwelcome.

 

With a sigh, Adam dropped his things onto the floor next to his engine table and sat down.  He popped in his earbuds, and began studying all the different parts of the engine in his textbook.  He was determined to pass this section of the class.  He became so engrossed in the music playing in his ears, and the engine parts in front of him that he didn’t hear someone enter the room.  He started when a finger poked into his back.   He turned to see who it was.  Denny.

 

“Jesus, Denny.  Don’t sneak up on people like that.”

 

Denny removed his finger from Adam and stood quietly, looking down at the ground.  The silence was awkward, and Adam wished he would just go away.  “Do you want something?  I’m kind of busy.”

 

Denny looked up, fidgeting on his feet.  He looked around the room as if looking for someone before he spoke.  “I wanted to tell you to watch your back.”

 

“Are you threatening me?”  Adam had really had enough of the bullshit to last a lifetime.  James was bad enough, now Denny?  The quiet follower Denny?

 

Looking up at Adam with a seriousness that put Adam on edge, Denny said, “No.  I’m telling you to watch your back.  James…”  Denny trailed off.

 

Adam sat up in his chair.  “James what?”

 

Denny looked around again, scoping out the room before leaning forward.  He got close to Adam, too close, and whispered near his ear.  “James has been acting strange lately, stranger than normal.  He’s been saying things.”

 

“What things?”  The hair on the back of Adam’s neck stood at attention.

 

“He told me he was planning something.  The look on his face was scary, man.  With the way he’s been acting toward you lately, I just thought I’d warn you.”

 

Adam nodded in acknowledgement right as a figure manifested in his peripheral vision.  James sauntered in the room, his gaze traveling back and forth between Adam and Denny.  “Am I interrupting something?”  James voice was curious, but held a menacing tone.  It made Adam’s skin feel like it had ants crawling along the surface.

 

“I was just telling Princess here that his engine looked like shit.”  Denny shrugged as if talking to Adam was no big deal.  If it weren’t for the slimy smile that slid across Denny’s face, Adam was sure James’ would have seen through Denny’s lie.

 

James huffed, and took a seat at the table he shared with Denny.  He said nothing to Adam, and remained quiet until class started.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Class for the most part was quiet and uneventful.  The tension in the room was palpable, and on more than one occasion, Adam felt James’ scowl on him.  Tommy was there with soothing words every time Adam’s muscle tensed.

 

“I’m gonna go take a piss.  I’ll meet you outside,”  Adam said putting the finishing touches on his engine.  He’d barely gotten it done before class was over.

 

“See you in a few,”  Tommy said, cleaning up the room after everyone left for the day.

 

Adam walked down the hall to the boys bathroom.  He pondered what the next few months would be like after class ended.  Tommy had agreed to move in with him, but that wasn’t happening until closer to the start of fall semester.  Once class started, he wondered how much he and Tommy would actually get to see each other.  Adam himself was taking fifteen credits, and he had no idea how many classes a graduate student had to take.  Not only that, but Tommy and Adam both would probably have to work.  At least he’d get to sleep next to Tommy every night.  That would make up for any time they had to spend apart.

 

Adam pushed the door of the bathroom open and approached one of the urinals lining the wall.  Right as he was unzipping his fly to do his business, his body was slammed against the urinal and wall.  Panic gripped him as he tried to wriggle free, but there was an arm in his back, and a knee between his legs securing him in place.  Bile rose in his throat as he felt breath at his ear.  Warm, hot breath that smelled like Coke and cigarettes.

 

“I got you alone at last, Princess.”

 

Adam bit back the fear as he tried to keep his voice steady.  “Let go of me, James.”

James pressed Adam harder into the wall, pressing his body against Adam’s back.  At the contact, Adam felt something poke into his ass.  An erection.  James’ erection.

 

Snaking his free hand around Adam’s trembling body, James cupped Adam through the fabric of his jeans and squeezed.  “I’ve been waiting four years to do this.”

 

Everything inside of Adam died as he felt the button of his jeans give way and James’s hand slide beneath the waistband of his underwear.  As a tear ran down his cheek, everything fell into place.  The years of torment and bullying, the night at the club, James’ reactions afterwards, the entire time it had been James, and it was all leading up to this.  Adam said a silent prayer to the universe that Tommy would find him before he forcibly lost his virginity up against a dirty urinal, to the boy who’d made his life hell for the entirety of his high school years.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

“Please, James, don’t,”  Adam pleaded.  James was massaging Adam’s dick with his hand.  

 

“What’s the matter, Princess?  Don’t you like it when I touch you?  When I touch you like _he_ does?”  James pressed his erection into the cheek of Adam’s ass and let a vulgar noise escape his mouth.

 

“Please stop.”

 

James rubbed harder, the aggravation in his voice escalating with the lack of reaction he was getting from Adam’s limp flesh.  “I told you.  You’re mine.  He can’t have you.”

 

A sob wretched it’s way up Adam’s throat.  James had been tormenting him over the past few weeks, threatened his life, and now was getting ready to rape him.  Adam thought back to happier times, when James and he had been best friends.  What happened to cause the friendship to deteriorate into this?

 

“Why?”

 

James’ hand stopped moving.  “Why?  You ask why?  Because I loved you, Adam.  I loved you, and I couldn’t have you.”  James began to move his hand again, this time dipping his fingers down to graze Adam’s sac.  “Now I can.”

 

Just as James started working to get Adam’s pants down, Tommy came thundering through the door, and threw James to the ground.  James slid across the grimy floor and stopped a few feet away from where Adam was now crumpled on the floor.  Tommy dropped to his knees and took Adam’s face in his hands.  “Oh God, baby.  I’m so sorry.  I should have gotten here sooner.”

 

“He didn’t,”  Adam said, sobbing into Tommy’s shoulder as his hands clung to the fabric of Tommy’s shirt.

 

“Shh.  It’s okay, Adam.  I’m here now.  He won’t hurt you.”

 

Adam looked up into Tommy’s worried eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks.  “It was him.”

 

“I know.”  Tommy stood up and tried to pull Adam up with him.  Reluctantly, still scared and frozen from being assaulted by James, Adam took Tommy’s hand.  Tommy pulled Adam up and wrapped himself around the trembling boy.  Adam held onto Tommy like a he was Adam’s lifeline.  “Let’s get you out of here.”

 

Tommy took Adam’s hand and turned to leave but froze in his tracks.  James was on his feet and pointing a small handgun in their direction.  Adam went rigid behind Tommy, and Tommy instinctively inched over to where he was standing directly in front of Adam.

 

“What the hell are you doing, James?”

 

“I said you couldn’t have him!  He’s mine!”  James yelled, spitting as he spoke.

 

Adam tried to keep his fear in check.  Tommy was in the line of fire, and he was afraid to say the wrong thing.  He was afraid if he said something that James didn’t like, he would take it out with a bullet from his gun.  But he had to say something.  He had to know why James was tormenting him, and why he thought Adam belonged to him, when for the past four years James had hated Adam.  “I’m not yours, James.  I never have been.”

 

“You were!  Before he took you away from me.”

 

“I didn’t even know Tommy back then.”

 

“My dad!  He took you away from me!  I told him I loved you.  I told him I liked boys, and ya know what he did?  He beat me until I couldn’t stand and told me I could never see you again unless I wanted him to keep beating the fag out of me!”

 

Adam’s heart sunk.  He’d always thought it odd that one day they were best friends and the next day James was his bully.  It made sense.  Adam had never really met James’ dad, but knew from James that he wasn’t the nicest man.  That was why they’d spend most of their time at Adam’s.

 

James wasn’t finished.  He waved the gun through the air as he continued with his rant.  “I was going to come for you.  Once we graduated and I moved out of the house.  I was going to tell you I loved you and beg for your forgiveness.  I wanted to make it up to you.  Make you love me and understand that I didn’t mean any of it.  But then he came along and ruined everything!”

 

James pointed the gun at Tommy.  Again on instinct, Tommy shielded Adam’s body with his own.  “I’m sorry, James.  That sucks.  It really does, but that’s not an excuse to harass and assault Adam.”

 

“Shut up!  Just shut up!  This is between Adam and me.”

 

Adam tried to step around Tommy, but Tommy blocked him.  Instead he looked up at James with sympathy in his eyes.  “I loved you too, James.  Not in the way you loved me, but I did love you.  You were my best friend.”

 

“Stop!  Just shut the fuck up!”  James brought his hands to his head and began to pace back and forth.  It was as if he were trying to silence the thoughts inside his head.  Tommy took the opportunity to slowly inch he and Adam closer to the door.  James was insane.  Whether it was a mental break or his true nature, was yet to be decided, but one thing was for certain, they needed to get out of that bathroom.

They had almost made it to the door when James looked up and noticed their navigation towards escape.  He lifted the gun and pointed it again at them.  “It’s your fault!  You came in here with your smooth voice, charm, and confidence.  After I beat him down for so long, of course he was drawn to you.  He changed the moment you spoke.  I had to watch those changes from a distance.  It broke my heart and made my blood boil to see that it was you causing those changes.  It was you that he ran to and fell in love with.  And on top of that his parents love you!  My dad couldn’t accept that I loved a thirteen year old boy, but Adam’s parents loved you!  Accepted that their son was gay and dating a teacher.”

 

Adam kept his voice soft, trying to speak to James as if he were a scared and injured animal.  In a way, he actually was.  “James,”  Adam began, keeping the sympathy to a level that James wouldn’t perceive as pity, “I’m sorry you had such a shitty life.  If I would have known what you went through at home, what your dad did to you, I would have helped you.  My mom loved you, too.  She would have done anything to protect you.”

 

James face twisted into something Adam couldn’t read.  It was a mixture of sadness, regret maybe.  Anger.  Longing.  It was a roller coaster of emotions that was over before it began.  James looked at Tommy for a long moment before looking back to Adam.  Something changed in James’ features.  It was as if the wall that had been clouding his vision crumbled, and the sunlight was streaming in for the first time in years.  He saw the light, and from the look on his face, he didn’t like what he saw.  He dropped the gun to his side and crouched down to the floor.

 

“What am I doing?”  he asked no one in particular.  “I say I love you, but I stalk you.  I try to rape you, and I hold a gun to you.  What the hell happened to me?”  

 

James began to sniffle.  Though Adam couldn’t see his face, he knew that James was crying.  He wanted to go to James.  In that moment, he saw the James that was his best friend, before his father’s hatred changed him.  He wanted to cradle James in his arms and tell him it would be okay, that he’d help him.  But he couldn’t.  Despite the sympathy he felt for his old friend, James was still his bully, and no amount of apologies would ever make up for the years of hell he’d put Adam through.  He just wanted to walk away and forget any of it ever happened.

 

He began to inch towards the door again, pushing Tommy in the direction with him.  Adam was only inches from the door when again, James pointed the gun at him.  Tommy was no longer in front of Adam, and the gun was pointed directly at Adam’s heart.  He wasn’t kidding.  James was willing to kill him to keep Tommy from having him.

 

“I’m sorry, Adam.  It has to be this way,”  James said as he cocked the gun.  He looked into Adam’s eyes for a split second before turning the gun on himself.  

 

Before he could pull the trigger, three armed cops came barrelling into the room.  Schmidt led the pack, and lunged for James, tackling him to the ground.  Evans kicked the gun out of reach.  The whole scene only lasted about thirty seconds, but it played out in slow motion in Adam’s sight.  He vaguely heard James screaming as Schmidt cuffed his hands behind his back.  He almost remembered being escorted out to an awaiting ambulance and his mother crying into his father’s chest.  What he did remember was waking up in a hospital bed with an IV in his forearm.

 

~ ~ ~

 

As his eyes adjusted to the light, he searched the room for a familiar face.  The only face he wanted to see.  In the chair next to him, Tommy sat up and leaned towards the bed.  

 

“Hey.”

 

“What happened?”  Adam asked.  His throat was dry so his voice came out with a crack.

 

“You passed out.  The paramedic insisted you come get checked out.”

 

Adam sat up in the bed.  “What time is it?”

 

“It’s about eight.  You’ve been out for about five hours.”

 

“I passed out that long?”

 

“No.  They gave you some painkillers for your head.  You hit it at some point before I got to you.  You’ve just been sleeping them off.”

 

Adam relaxed a bit.  As the memories of that afternoon came back, he was relieved that it was over and he was okay, his virtue intact.  “What about James?”  Adam didn’t hate James.  It broke his heart a little to think that his former friend went through the psychological torture that he had.  Just because he’d never forgive him for his actions, didn’t mean he wished him harm.

 

“He’s okay.  Physically at least.  Last I heard they put him on suicide watch in the psych unit.  Once he’s coherent, they are going to formally arrest him.”  Tommy stood up and slid onto the bed, next to Adam.  He draped his arm over Adam’s abdomen and rested his head on Adam’s shoulder.  “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

 

He hugged Tommy tightly to his side.  “I love you.”

 

Something that sounded like a sob came from Tommy’s chest as Adam felt the wet warmth of tears soak his hospital gown.  “If anything would have happened to you…”

 

“It’s okay.  I’m okay.”  Adam smoothed his hand down Tommy’s hair and kissed the top of his head.  

 

“He almost raped you, Adam.  If I wouldn’t have gotten there when I did,”  Tommy looked up at Adam’s face, and hazy blue eyes looked back at him, “I never would have forgiven myself.”

 

“Hey,”  Adam whispered, running his thumb over the ridge of Tommy’s jaw.  “None of this is your fault.  James made the decision to stalk me.  James made the decision to assault me.  James made the decision to point a gun at me.”

 

“But-”  Tommy tried to say something, but Adam cut him off.

 

“But nothing.  I love you.  We’re safe, and that’s all that matters.” Adam bent down and captured Tommy’s lips with his own.  He kissed Tommy frantically, like it might be the last kiss they ever shared, but also as if it were the first.  Tommy held on for dear life, their roles reversed.  Adam was the strong one, reassuring a scared and fragile Tommy that everything would be okay.  It was a strange feeling being the protector, but it felt good.  He wanted that. He wanted to protect Tommy from all the bad in the world, just like Tommy helped him become comfortable in his own skin.

 

“I love you too, Doll.”

 

Adam kissed Tommy again, but pulled away when a thought came to his mind.  “How did you know to come look for me?”  He hadn’t thought about it until now.

 

“Schmidt.  He called while I was outside waiting on you.  He’d tracked the texts messages to a phone that belonged to James.  It clicked in my head as soon as I hung up the phone that James wasn’t with Denny.  I asked Denny where James was, and he said he went back into the school.  I knew something was wrong then.”

 

“I’m glad you came looking for me.”

 

“I like being your knight in shining armor.”

 

Smiling, Adam pulled Tommy over until he was on his lap, Tommy’s body pressed against him. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, just being and feeling the warmth of each other.  It had been one hell of a ride in the six weeks since they’d met, but Adam wouldn’t have changed anything.  The good, the bad, and the ugly, every second he’d spent with Tommy opened his eyes to the world he wanted for himself.  A world he wanted to share with Tommy.

 

“Take me home,”  Adam said, releasing Tommy from his grasp.  Tommy slid off the bed and held his hand out to Adam.  He swung his legs off the side of the bed and hopped down to the floor. Looking into Tommy’s eyes, Adam saw the future and smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

Three months later…

 

It was mid-October, and the trees were full of rich orange, red, and gold.  The breeze light, the day was unseasonably warm.  It was the perfect setting for Adam’s surprise date.

 

A lot had happened in the months after the confrontation in the bathroom of Adam’s former high school.  Within days, James was arrested for sexual assault and intimidation with a deadly weapon.  Adam and Tommy spent days in and out of the police station giving statements.  Schmidt was thorough, at the very least.  James pled guilty.  A month after the arrest, during his sentencing hearing, James made a full confession in front of the judge and jury.  He spoke of every gory detail, from the day his father beat him to the day in the restroom, painting a vivid picture of fear, depression, and self-hatred that spiraled into the traumatic psychosis he’d suffered.  With the help of a sympathetic victim, James was found guilty, but instead of going to jail, he was to spend three years in a psychiatric facility to be rehabilitated.

 

Adam had to spend five weeks in therapy after the attack.  He didn’t feel as if he were emotionally scarred by the experience, but his parents worry caused him to agree.  He spoke about his friendship with James, the hurt he felt when James disappeared, and the years of torment he endured.  The therapist helped Adam to understand the state of James mind that led up to the altercation.  Though Adam would never forget what James had put him through, his therapist helped him get to a point that he was able to forgive James.  He even went to see James at the psychiatric hospital, much to Tommy’s dismay.  He explained to James that he understood that James wasn’t of his right mind, and that he was sorry that James had to go through such a terrible adolescence and that Adam forgave James for everything that he’d done over the years.  However, he also let James know without a doubt, that though Adam had forgiven James, he would never forget.  Adam’s heart hurt for his childhood friend at the sight of James’ fallen expression, but one final goodbye and closure was all he had to offer.

 

Before he knew it, his first semester of college had started.  Classes were boring and Adam had to get a job to pay for his portion of rent.  As they’d discussed, Tommy moved out of his tiny apartment when the lease expired and moved in with Adam.  It helped with rent, and Adam was more than happy to wake up to Tommy’s fluttering eyelids and fluffed hair every morning, especially since their roommate found a love of her own and was never home.  

 

With Adam swamped with homework, and Tommy’s time taken up by graduate classes and a job of his own, Adam had never gotten the opportunity to take Tommy to the abandoned amphitheater to be together under the stars.

 

That was going to change tonight.  Adam and Tommy had both managed to get a day off of their jobs together, and Adam had insisted he take Tommy out for a change.  Tommy had just smiled, big and goofy, kissed Adam over dramatically, winked then walked away with a sashay.  

 

Adam stood from the dusty floor of the old dilapidated amphitheatre stage and wiped his hands on the ass of his jeans.  He’d parted ways with Tommy right after his last class, and immediately got to work on the details of their date.  Adam went out and bought red satin sheets to fit the air mattress he had from many a camping trip.  Red was cliche, but it felt right, so Adam had gone with it.  He also bought battery operated tealight candles, placing a tiny candle strategically around makeshift bed.  He then tossed handfuls of white rose petals over the entire expanse of the area.  On the menu was an array of fruit dipped in chocolate, and sparkling juice.

 

His belly fluttered with anticipation.  He was nervous.  Since the attack, Tommy had been hesitant with Adam.  They’d agreed on a plan to take it slow, let Adam get used to the idea of being bottom before they even thought about trying.  Tommy was so worried about Adam’s emotional well being, that Adam was the one that had to breach the topic again.  With a bit of persuasion, Adam managed to get Tommy to venture into the acts that Adam had been thinking about since he’d first slept with Tommy.  Tommy was gentle, tender and loving as he worked Adam into the most intense orgasms of his life.

 

Adam’s phone buzzed in his pocket.  He pulled it out and punched in his lock code.

 

T:  I’ll be there in twenty.

 

A:  I’ll be waiting

 

T:  I can’t wait to see what you have planned.  Can I have a hint?

 

A:  The only hint you get is that I’m giving you a run for your money in the date department.

 

T:  Now I really can’t wait.

 

Smiling, Adam stuffed his phone back into his pocket.  Nothing would ever top that first date Tommy had taken him on.  The walking with his eyes closed, being kissed slow and passionately, the recording studio.  Adam couldn’t think of anything that would have been better.  He didn’t know exactly when he fell in love with Tommy, but Adam felt in his gut that it was the urban legend of love at first sight.  He experienced it like a flash flood.  Tommy picked Adam up and swept him away, before he even knew what had him in its current.  If he had to guess, he thought Tommy had gotten caught in the same undertow.

 

Taking one last look at his romantic setting, Adam headed in the direction of his car to meet Tommy at the restaurant he’d chosen to start off the date.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Oh, my god.  This is delicious,”  Tommy said through a mouthful of meat.  The restaurant Adam chose to feed the energy stores they would need for the second half of their date was the steakhouse he’d gone to when his quartet won first place in senior year choir.  They’d been the only group performance to receive a perfect score.

 

“Best steak in the state.  Though I don’t know how you eat that.  Is it still mooing?”  Adam asked as he watched Tommy throw etiquette out the window as he devoured the thick cut of nearly raw beef in front of him.

 

“Look who’s talking.  Is that a brick?  It looked as hard as a rock.”

 

“It’s cooked medium.  Still pink.”

 

“Medium.  That’s like eating rubber.”

 

Adam crunched up his nose.  “Don’t make me start throwing food again.”

 

Tommy just laughed and stuffed his face full of another chunk of meat.

 

With Tommy finished long before Adam, he stared at Adam as he ate.  Adam was used to the long staring, but he drew that line at being fed in public.  The third time Tommy tried to feed him from across the table, Adam had resorted to flinging vegetables at Tommy’s head.  Instead, Tommy just started, a dorky look on his face, and his feet being indecent under the table.

 

“I am stuffed.  I don’t think I could eat anymore if I tried.”

 

“Are you sure you’re that full?”  Tommy asked, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

 

“Always the perv.”

 

“Only for you...Well, you and your co-”

 

“I have one more piece of broccoli left and it has your name on it,”  Adam threatened, the broccoli locked and loaded between his fingers ready to launch.

 

“I have something with your name on it.”

 

“Oh, my god.  You’re certifiable.  Come on.  Let’s go start the rest of the date,”  Adam said, flagging down the server so he could pay the bill.

 

“Only with you.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Okay, open your eyes,”  Adam said.  Like their first date, Adam had Tommy close his eyes until they reached their destination.  He wanted everything to be perfect.

 

Tommy slowly opened his eyes.  As they adjusted, he gasped in awe.  In front of him was the bed, the tray of fruit, they tons of small burning candles.  The sun had set enough in the sky that the day was fighting a losing battle with the night.  The sky was splashed with color, illuminating the ampitheatre.  “What is this place?”

 

Adam took Tommy’s hand and led him to the edge of the bed.  “I used to come here all the time.  When I wanted to be alone, when I wanted to think, every time I had to deal with James, I’d come here for peace.”

 

“It’s beautiful.”

 

“You’re beautiful,”  Adam said, leaning in and pressing his mouth to Tommy’s lips.

 

He kissed Tommy slow and languid, savoring the contrast between coolness against his cheeks and heat of Tommy’s breath. As they kissed, Adam slowly began to undress Tommy.  There was a chill in the air as the sun retreated, and Adam felt Tommy’s flesh rise with tiny bumps.  Adam rubbed Tommy’s skin as it was exposed, trying to keep his boyfriend warm.  Once Tommy was completely nude, Adam lay Tommy down on the bed, pillow to his head, and tucking him snugly under a soft blanket while Adam divested himself of his own clothing.

 

As the last article of clothing hit the floor, Adam was cuddled up to Tommy under the blanket, transferring body heat between one another.  Tommy leaned over Adam and wrapped his fingers around Adam’s already fully erect flesh.  He pumped steadily, causing Adam to release a breathy moan.  As Tommy stroked, Adam replayed their entire relationship in his mind, all the good times and bad. Adam was a different person than he was when he’d met Tommy.  He no longer was the timid, broken-down boy.  He’d grown into a confident, assertive man, and he loved every part of himself.  He’d thanked Tommy once for showing him the way to his inner self, but Tommy refused to take credit, saying that Adam had it in him all along.  He’d just needed to see it in himself before the rest of the world would see it.

 

“Tommy, stop.”  Adam had to choke out the words, Tommy’s hand felt so good.

 

Tommy’s hand immediately stopped.  “Is something wrong?”  Tommy voice was laced with concern.

 

Adam rolled onto his side facing Tommy.  He raised his hand and cupped Tommy’s cheek, tracing Tommy’s cheekbone with the pad of his thumb.  “I want you to do something for me.”

 

“You know I’ll do anything for you, Doll,”  Tommy said as he leaned into Adam’s large palm.  “What do you want?”

 

Adam looked Tommy straight in his soft brown eyes.  “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Tommy started, as he stared back into Adam’s eyes.  “Are you sure?”

 

“I’ve wanted this for so long.  My plan always involved being here. Under the stars, just you, me, in the one place that was my safe haven for so long.”

 

After another moment looking deep into each others eyes, Tommy leaned in, taking Adam down to his back, so they were chest to chest.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Tommy kissed Adam.  He kissed Adam some more, and then kissed him again.  As they kissed, Tommy slowly traced a path down Adam’s body until his hand hovered just below Adam’s sack.  “Where’s the lube, Doll.”

 

Adam reached over his head and retrieved the small bottle of lubricant and a condom.  Tommy took the items from Adam.  He set the condom to the side, then popped the cap on the lube.  Coating his fingers in the slick substance, he circled the outside of Adam’s body a few times.  “Remeber.  Relax.”  

 

Adam inhaled deeply as Tommy began to push.  His body resisted at first, but slowly relaxed as Tommy worked a single finger in and out of Adam’s body.  Every few strokes, Tommy would brush Adam’s prostate, causing Adam’s hips to buck upward as his fingers gripped the fabric of the satin sheets.  He writhed as a stream of indecipherable words fell from his lips.  Tommy added a second finger as Adam’s body stopped resisting the invasion.  Two fingers were better than one, and three were better than two.  At least that was what Adam was feeling as Tommy worked him over.  Adam was a moaning, whimpering mess by the time Tommy withdrew his fingers.

 

Tommy opened the condom wrapper and straddled Adam’s chest.  He held out the wrapper indicating that he wanted Adam’s help.  He took the condom and rolled it down Tommy’s dick.  Throwing his leg over Adam, he inched down, hovering over Adam as he lined himself up with Adam’s entrance.  “Are you ready?”

 

“As I’ll ever be.”

 

Tommy leaned down and stole Adam’s breath with his lips as he pushed himself inside of Adam’s body.  Adam gasped at the resistance.  It didn’t hurt, but was uncomfortable.  His body was fighting against a foreign invasion, and quickly being overtaken in it’s battle.  He happily surrendered as Tommy buried himself balls deep in Adam.  He stilled, allowing Adam’s body to adjust to his size.

 

Adam felt full from the inside out, the heat of Tommy’s dick radiating within him. Adam choked out a groan.  It was all Adam could do to keep still as Tommy began to move inside him.  In and out, back and forth, Tommy thrusts were slow and steady.  The sensation that came with the rhythmic pace was torturous.  Adam lifted his legs, resting them against Tommy’s shoulders allowing Tommy to penetrate deeper. The first hit of Adam’s prostate, and his groans turned into loud, guttural cries.

 

“Please, Tommy.  Move faster,”  Adam breathed out, sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat.

 

Without saying a word, Tommy picked up the pace.  He connected his lips to Adam anywhere and everywhere that was accessible.  Adam swallowed all the air leaving Tommy’s lungs as he filled his own.  He felt himself building as Tommy worked silently above him.  He found it strange that Tommy was so silent, given the fact that he’d always been very vocal when they were together.  It was as if he were holding back, allowing Adam to focus on his own pleasure.

 

“I want to come.”

 

Tommy reached down and took Adam in his hand.  He began to stroke in time with his thrusts.  Adam was unable to control the sounds coming from his throat.  Amidst moans and occasional screams, Tommy lovingly whispered encouraging words and “I love you” in Adam’s ear between kisses.  At one point Adam was actually crying.  As each tear of overwhelming happiness fell from his eyes, Tommy licked them up with his hot, wet tongue.

 

“Faster. Harder.  Make me come,”  Adam pleaded.

 

“Slow and steady.  We make love tonight.  There’s plenty of time for dirty, sweaty fucking.  Tonight I savor you.”

 

Tommy words were all it took.  With a loud cry, Adam came between their bodies.  The ribbons of white fluid pulsed out as Adam’s orgasm overtook him.  It didn’t help that as soon as he began coming, Tommy angled himself to hit Adam’s prostate dead on.  This caused Adam’s dick to violently pump out every ounce of sticky wetness that he’d had.

 

It didn’t take Tommy long to follow.  He silently climaxed as he stared adoringly into Adam’s ocean blue eyes.  Once he had his bearings, Tommy pulled out, and rolled to his back.  He disposed of the condom and pulled the blanket over Adam’s body and his own.  

 

They lay like that for what felt like hours, staring up at the night sky, millions of stars illuminating the cloudless heavens.  As far as firsts go, Adam didn’t think there was a first out in the universe that compared to the moment he’d just shared with Tommy.  His boyfriend, his partner, his protector, Tommy was everything Adam had ever wanted and never thought he’d get.  As he stared at the stars, he felt peace.  He was happy.

 

“I love the stars,”  Adam said, taking in the bright night sky.

 

“I love you,”  Tommy said, reaching over and lacing his fingers with Adam’s, never taking his eyes off the darkened sky.

  
  


The End.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who stuck with me during this VERY long writing process, I hope this was an ending that left you happy and fulfilled. However, stay tuned. I don't think I'm quite finished with these boys yet. I'm going to let them enjoy their relationship for a bit without our prying eyes, while I work on my other WIPs. I'll come back and see if they have anymore stories to share. If they do, I'll add here.
> 
> Thanks again! <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP. I will make every effort to post at least one chapter a week. :)


End file.
